


Heart Vacancy

by xCallMeLillian



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCallMeLillian/pseuds/xCallMeLillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii! Welcome to Heart Vacancy :) <br/>I do not own The Wanted or anything. I wish i did though :c <br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"…So your next thing to do now, since The Wanted is so big, you're going to make them bigger by covering their song, Chasing the Sun. You'll meet the boys on tonight at the studio." My manager, Fred, ended. I was shocked. What if he remembered me? I couldn't stand seeing him again…after all the things I went through…I definitely didn't want to see him no matter what.

"No. Why does it have to be from The Wanted?" I groaned to my manager. I didn't hate the Wanted, I didn't love them either. It's just, there's a person in the band that bothers me. It all started years ago…

~.~

"Cassandra Ann Davidson! You come back right this instant!" I heard my dad yell. I continued to ignore him and kept walking down the street. We had just moved to England after my dad got this job offer. We used to live in America, in California. I had a deal with a company for singing, but then I had to quit because of this STUPID JOB OFFER. My mom died years ago in a car accident. That literally killed me and my father and after that, me and my dad weren't as close as we were before. I still miss mom. She was our everything. She was the one who made sure everything was in place and she kept me and dad's connection. But that was all gone now. I still have nightmares of that night. Dad and I were at home, and it was past 8. Mom always got home from work at 7. Dad was pacing around the room obviously worried that mom wouldn

I'm Cassandra Ann Davidson, but if you ever call me Cassandra that will be the last thing you do. I go by Cassie. And that only. I have to say I am pretty smart. I was in all honors classes in school, got awards, and now I was getting college applications still even though I was old. I have dark brown wavy hair, with light orange-yellow highlights. I am about 5'11"and my birthday is on September 9th, which is only in a month. I can't wait for it! I'm 20 now and working as a singer and model. I don't model as much as I sing. I model for Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, and some teen magazines. I sing my own songs, and sometimes cover some songs. I am known world-wide and I have toured with One Direction, Cher Lloyd, Selena Gomez, and a lot of others. My best friend used to be Tom Parker.

Tom Parker.

I met Tom Parker when I was 12. He was 16 then. We clicked instantly, and I talked to him about everything in my life. I told him about my boy problems, my friend problems, and he always had an answer for me. He talked to me about the same things. But when I was 17, our whole world changed.

Tom was going to leave me. For an audition with Jayne Collins. He told me, this could affect his whole life. I nodded sadly, and agreed with him. Meanwhile for me, I haven't spent much time with him because I was in America modeling for Hollister. I had just come back a week ago, and I was gone for about 2 months. I showed obvious disappointment, but I replied.

"Wh-Wh-When will you be back? Will you remember me?" I asked nervously. Tom was packing his guitar for the audition.

"I don't know when I'll be back. I promise I won't forget you. How will I ever not remember you? You're the sweetest girl in my entire life. I promise to keep in touch. Before and After the Auditions, I'll keep in touch." He smiled. I smiled back. I helped him pack up the rest of his things and then he took me out for ice cream. It was that one special thing that we both shared. It was the last thing that we did together.

He left the following morning. He texted me of how much he was going to miss me, but I replied with a simple message saying I was going to miss him too, and everything. I started to cry. But I didn't expect this to happen. My best friend was leaving me for something else.

And now here I am. I was broken for a few years; I moped around and constantly got bullied since Tom wasn't there to support me. I gave my heart to a few assholes, but then they decided to either cheat on me or break up with me for someone else. But I had no one. I tried to text Tom, but he never replied to me.

Who knew he wouldn't keep his promise?

~.~

But now, since I have to work with them, I am not going to talk to Tom. Or let alone look at the guy who practically destroyed me. He would recognize me. I think. If he knows who I am, I'm just going to ignore him. That was the thing I was going to do.

~.~

"Fine, I'll meet them."

I went back to my flat and threw my things on the counter. I turned on the TV. Great. All I needed was news about The Wanted and their new single. I turned off the TV and went to my big comfy bed. I laid there and started to think about my past life, my present life, and the life that was going to be ahead of me. I didn't want to see him. But I had no choice. As I began to think, my eyes began to droop. Soon later, I was fast asleep.

~.~

Bzz. Bzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz.

I woke up to the sound of my iPhone buzzing. It was Jake, calling me. Jake was my ex-boyfriend. I had just broken up with him a couple of days ago because he sort of…well cheated on me. I caught him and his 'friend' Abby on the couch half naked. I broke up with him then and there. He literally went back onto the couch and started doing it, but I didn't care. So now, he keeps on calling me nonstop to talk about things. I clicked reject and later I got the notification that he left me a voicemail. It was the usual, call me so we can talk and that shit. I hated him so I just decided to stop talking to him.

Bzz. A text from Fred. He texted me the address of the studio. It would only be some of the band. I hope Tom wasn't there. I prayed silently, because I wasn't ready to face him. Not yet. It's not the right time.

I looked through my drawer of clothes and decided on my short black and blue skirt. I picked my black graphic tee to go with it, and but on some black boots. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara, and then grabbed everything I needed. I locked up my flat, and went out.

The studio was about 2 miles away, so I hailed for a cab. Before finding one, I saw people taking pictures of me and whispering. They were also pointing, so I turned around waving at all the fans. I got into a cab, and left for the studio.

~.~

When I got to the studio, it was pretty weird. I saw a bald guy outside; who I was guessing was Max, by the door looking through something on his phone. I approached him and said,

"Hello. Umm, are you Max from The Wanted?" I saw him look up at me. He locked his phone, he cleared his voice.

"Yes, I am. I'm guessing you're Cassandra, the singer who's covering our song?" I nodded, and added,

"Yeah, but call me Cassie, unless you want to get hurt. Tell your band mates too." He nodded, and led me through the small hallways. I smiled at all the pictures of the band and also all the pictures of the awards they won. We went into a room, which I guessed was the dressing room.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." I nodded, and started walking around the room. Or at least until I heard a voice.

~.~

"And, who are you and why are you in our living room?" I turned around, not able to see anyone who was there.

"Ca-Ca-Cassie Davidson, the singer that's covering your song, Chasing the Sun?"

"Cassie?"

~.~

I saw the person approach me. He was tall, 6 foot at least. He had a mop of curly hair, blue eyes, and a questioning look on his face.

"Cassie…Cassie...wait, isn't the singer that's covering the single named Calandra or something?" I smiled.

"No, it's Cassandra Davidson, but if you don't want to get hurt, so call me Cassie." At that moment, I saw Nathan walk into the room and look at me. When he opened his mouth, I put my hand up.

"Before you ask. I'm Cassie Davidson, the singer covering your song." Nathan looked at me and looked at Jay. He laughed, and whispered something to Jay. Jay nodded and went to do something. I rolled my eyes. Nathan came up to me. He was wearing a hat of some sort, a tee shirt and shorts like me. We talked for a little bit, getting to know each other a little better before Jay came back and nodded at Nathan. We were going out to Nathan's flat, just to get to know each other a little better.

In a couple of minutes, we piled into the car and heading off to a restaurant. Jay was complaining about being hungry, so we went to a Chinese place.

~.~

After placing our orders, I looked at both of them, expecting them to say something. Jay went first.

"So, I'm Jay, as you know. You know my appearances. I am very interested to work with you because we never had anyone cover our songs before."

"And I'm Nathan. I am also ready to work with you." I looked at them both together.

"Well, I'm Cassie and I'm a model and a singer. I cover songs by request, but usually I write my own. I model for Abercrombie and Hollister, that kind of stuff." Our food then came, and all you could hear was Jay and Nathan talking about the band. "Hey guys" I interrupted. "I know Tom, but I don't want to see him." Their faces lit up when I said I knew Tom, but the darkened as I said I didn't want to see him. I told them the story of me and Tom's friendship and everything beyond that. By the end of the story, our food had been cleared away and their faces full of shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Welcome to Heart Vacancy :)   
> I do not own The Wanted or anything. I wish i did though :c   
> Thanks for reading!

"Wh-Wh-What? Tom, you're talking about Thomas Parker, our very best mates, just stopped talking to you. Just like that. Like, seriously? That is fucked up. How do you feel about this Cass?" Jay asked me, eyes wide, and obviously full of anger. I looked at him, and then at Nathan, who also had the same expression as Jay, and said,

"Well, I actually don't know. I mean, I loved him, he was my best friend. We did everything together, but now, that's all –"My sentence was cut off when Nathan's phone began to ring. His face paled when he saw who it was.

"Oh shit. It's Tom."

~.~

I took a deep breath and told him to answer it. I saw him hit the 'answer' button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Tom! Uh, I'm with Bird and the singer that's covering our single, having dinner together. We're at that Chinese Place with the really good veggie noodles remember? Wait Why? Umm, hold on." Nathan took the phone off his ear and covered the speaker. Then he turned towards me and said, "He wants to come and meet you Cass. He said if you were staying, he's going to come over and meet you." I nodded, and then said,

"No. I can't meet him. I'll go home, tell him that, and that I'm tired." Nathan and Jay both nodded, as if they understood me and Tom's 'past' friendship.

"Sorry, mate, but she's going home…No, why do you always assume that about Bird? Okay. See you. Bye." Nathan hung up and faced Jay. "He thought you scared her off." Then Nathan and Jay just burst out laughing.

"As much as I would like to see you guys laugh your faces off, but I need to go home. Here's my number, text me maybe, don't give the number to Tom, or you will die with only a finger left." I smirked. They took the numbers, and Nathan walked me out. Jay went to pay, and as soon as we got outside, there were paparazzi and fans. Nathan and I literally ran to the car that was waiting for us and we made Jay hurry up.

"Nath, what's with the paparazzi and fans? This date was a secret…" All three of our phones went off and the same time with the same tone. Some person tweeted a photo of the three of us at the restaurant tagging where we were and who we were.

"Holy fucking shit, managements going to kill us. We were supposed to be at the-"Nathan was cut off as Jay's phone went off, and as we all expected, it was management.

"Hello? Yeah, we were hungry. We just left. Bye Jayne." Jay hung up and told Nathan, "Nath, she wants to talk to us, but she didn't sound angry. She wants Cass too". They both looked at me and saw y expression.

The, oh fuck, I'm meeting Tom possibly expression

~.~

"Okay, let's do this." We got to the studio in about 20 minutes (we had the driver circle around first). Jay knocked on the door, and we clearly heard a 'come in'. We walked in, Jay first, Nathan second, and me last. Jayne looked at me with a look in her eyes. I scanned the room. I saw Max and Jayne there talking until they saw us.

"You realize this is going to ruin the surprise right?" Jayne looked at us. "Jay, please tell me that you were not flirting with Cassandra-"

"It's Cassie"

"Cassie here, because if you guys are going to be making an album together-"

"WAIT WHAT. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled at Jayne. Jayne hopped back and said,

"I thought you knew. Your manager didn't tell you? You guys are making an album together and going on tour!" I looked at her shocked. Another tour after the one I was on now? I had recently gone on a worldwide tour, going to America, Asia, and all over Europe. I had no clue about this. But this wasn't the thing I was worried about. I could tell that Jay and Nathan knew why I didn't want to do this, but I had too. Jayne continued; "Well, you guys are going to spend a year maybe less, writing, recording, and performing the music here in London, then after, you're going to America for like 5 months and then back here to just go around Europe.

Well, this was my life for the next 2 years. Spending it all with Tom. What a delight.

"Umm, I'm gonna go. Nath, walk me out?" I said before Jayne could say anything. He nodded and we began to talk as I waited for a cab.

"Look, there is another member in the band that is-"

"I read the biography, its Siva"

"Yeah, I'll tell them all about Tom, is that okay? I'll make them promise that they won't tell anyone. Text me when you get home, okay?" I nodded and stepped into the cab.

When I got home, I decided to just curl up of my bed and read a book after texting Nathan, but 3 chapters in, I was already asleep.

~.~

Bzz. Bzzz. Bzzzz.

I groaned as I turned to see my phone vibrating. Then, I saw who was calling and eagerly picked it up.

"Sammy! Hey girl, how are you?" Sammy was my best friend since who knows when. We went through everything together. She recently had a job to do in France and I hadn't seen her since a month ago. She was a model like me, except full time. She had light-whitish blond hair, round piercing blue eyes, and always had a smile on her face.

"Great! Just came back from France, how about a girl's day huh? I'll pick you up at 10. Bye, Love Ya." We hung up and I looked at the time. It was already 9:15! I scrolled through my phone looking at all the messages I got. There was a simple short message from Nathan about how he already told everyone. Another from Max and 2 from Jay. I replied to them all in a simple order on how I did not want to see Tom, at least not yet.

I stepped into the shower and thought about Tom, Nathan, and all the others. I sighed, turned off the shower and went to my makeup case. I put on lighter makeup, mascara and foundation, and then straightened my hair. I went to my closet and picked out faded jean shorts and a white tank top. I searched my closet until I found my white flat sandals and grabbed everything I needed, and headed out.

~.~

"What if Tom remembers who I am? I mean, it wasn't that long ago, only like 4 years. What if he tries to apologize?"

"Then you punch him in the face" giggled Sammy. She knew Tom too, not as well, but ever since he left me, Sammy had gotten closer to me as friends. We were shopping and currently I was admiring some heels. I heard my phone buzzing and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Cass, is that you?" My face paled at the sound of the voice.

"Umm, Fred, what's up?"

"You need to come down to the studio. I need to tell you-"

"Yeah, Jayne told me, I'm working on an album with them and I'm going on tour too. I'm having a girl's day right now, I'll stop in tonight. Bye Fred, thanks!" I hung up before he could say anything else, and continued having one of the best days of my life with the girl I loved.

~.~

"SAMMY HELP ME" I screeched. She was over at my place as I was freaking out about writing my fanfiction. I wrote Harry Potter fanfictions and I had been writing for 2 hours with only a page of words.

"Here, drink your tea. I'll save your document, go to bed."

"But-"

"Now, Cass, or I'll drag you to bed. Oh by the way, I'm spending the night. I don't want to go home yet." I nodded. I grabbed some pillows for her and some blankets. She kept some spare clothes here since she basically lived here most of the time. I went to bed, and was drifting off to sleep until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I replied groggily without looking at who it was.

"Cassie!"

"What do you want?"

"Come to my flat!"

"I don't know where your flat is!"

"I'll text you the address."

"Fine, whatever." I hung up and got out of bed. I still had on todays outfit, but I went into the bathroom and wiped my makeup clean. I gave myself a nod of approval, and went out.

~.~

I arrived at the place where the flat was. I gasped. The building was huge! I went up to the 13th floor, and waited for someone to open the door.

"Nathan, it is 3 in the morning, what the hell do you want?" I asked him angrily. He grabbed my arm and we went outside. He led me to a small Starbucks and I got a water.

"Cass, tomorrow, remember, you're going to meet Tom."

"I'm leaving."

"Cass, you can't-"

"Nath, I can. I'm going to avoid him."

"Cass, stop avoiding all your freaking problems!"

"It's not-"

"Cassie, you have to talk to him."

"I'll ignore"

"You can't-"

"DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH? HE BROKE MY HEART AND LEFT ME WITHOUT FRIENDS." I screamed. Nathan automatically stopped talking. "Look Nath, I appreciate you trying to help me and all, but I need time. Give me time. Tomorrow, I won't talk to him."

"Jayne is trying to get you two to be friends again. She didn't tell Tom, but she's sending him here right now."

"He's what? Look Nath, I appreciate you trying to help me, but I don't need help. I don't need this. Bye, see you later." I grabbed my water and left.

When I got home, I cried. That's what I did for the rest of the night. Or morning perhaps. I left Sammy a note before leaving to go.

I walked to the nearby park where I took a walk. I had a tea in my hand and I was walking along the lake until…

BOOM.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant- Holy crap, you're Cassie Davidson! I love your music! I'm a huge fan, my name is Angel." I smiled and looked down at the little girl. She was probably 7 or so, had emerald eyes and wavy brown hair. "Can I have an autograph?"

"Sure! You can have a picture too!"

"My mom is here, but she didn't bring her camera." She replied with a sad face. I told her to go get her mom, and her mom came.

"If your mom says its okay, I'll take a picture and then tweet it!" Her mom nodded with a big smile on her face, and she mouthed a thank you after I took the picture. They were walking off and then I called a "Wait!" I reached into my purse and got 4 tickets and backstage passes out.

"Here you go Angel. Bring a friend and two adults to come to my last London concert on Saturday. I have to go now, but I'll see you Saturday, okay?" She was bubbling with excitement and she said a 'thank you'. I walked off with a smile on my face. I put on my red Ray-Bans and went home.

~.~

"SAMMY! What should I wear?" Sammy bounced into the room, looking at me then looking in her closet. She had a photo shoot today and she was excited. When she was excited she chose the best outfits. She then took out a pair of knee length skinny jeans and my "The Script" shirt. She chose Black heels to go with it.

"Here you go. Don't put on too much makeup, lip gloss, mascara, and foundation. Leave your hair be and have fun. I gotta go, bye!" She left the house excited as ever, while I was still getting ready. I got everything together and before I left, I tweeted the picture of me and Angel. My caption was,

"Thanks to my #1 fan Angel!" I immediately got loads of favourites, retweets, and replies. I ignored them, and headed out the door towards the studio. As soon as I left, I was surrounded by fans and reporters. I gave out a few autographs and a few pictures before I slipped on my sunglasses and left.

~.~

I walked into the studio, where Nathan, Fred, and Jayne were waiting for me. They all chorused their hellos and Jayne and Fred went off together, leaving me with Nathan.

"Where is he Nath?" Nathans eyes darted from me to Fred and Jayne to me again.

"Next room. Be prepared." I nodded, biting my lip. Fred and Jayne both looked at me before opening the door. They both knew the whole situation, and I nodded towards them. Jayne put her hand on the door and walked in first. Fred following after her, and I was frozen.

"Come on Cass." I blinked and then I felt Nath grab my hand.

~.~

*Nathan's POV*

"Come on Cass." I said gently. She was frozen in fear probably, and I grabbed her hand and gave her a little squeeze. I pulled her into the room, where she was greeted by Bird.

"Hey Cass! What's up?" Jay came over to her and gave her a big hug. She surprisingly let go of my hand and hugged Jay back. I smiled for a bit, and then stopped. I caught Tom looking at her. Tom looked at her weirdly. Hell was about to unleash if anyone mentioned the past.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

"Hey Cass! What's up?" I saw Jay coming towards me. I let go of Nathan's hand and hugged Jay. I closed my eyes to avoid Tom's stare coming towards me. I let go of Jay, and faced all of them.

"So I know Nath and Bird here, anyone want to introduce?" I looked at Nathan and flashed a smile. He teasingly shaked his head, and started introducing.

"That's Max, you already know him, and he escorted you in last time." He pointed at Max and Max waved at me. "That's Siva, the Irish one." He pointed at Siva. My jaw dropped. He was as tall as Jay, a little taller maybe, with black hair and brown eyes. He had perfectly tanned skin and he had perfect cheekbones. Siva waved in my direction and smiled. "And, that's Tom." I looked at Tom for the first time in 4 years. He had changed so much! His face had turned into something you'd find in a movie, his hair was longer and spiked, and his smile was more different.

"Hi everyone. I'm Cassie Davidson, 20 years old, a model and a singer, and I have to go to the bathroom see you later." I ran to the bathroom struggling to hold the tears back. I saw all of them exchange looks. I heard footsteps behind me and heard someone chasing after me. I didn't care. I went into the bathroom, let my silent tears fall onto the tile floor. Why me.

~.~

*Jay's POV*

"Wait…Cass…Wait!" I ran after her, while everyone else just stood there speechless. I walked into the girl's bathroom, where she probably was, and I was right. She sat there, leaning against the wall, with silent tears running down her face. Her mascara was running down her face as she tried to calm down. I sat down next to her, putting my arm around her. She sobbed into my shirt, and I just didn't know what to say.

~.~

*Tom's POV*

I felt like I heard that name before. Cassie Davidson. It seemed so familiar to me, but I didn't know where. I saw Nathan out of the corner of my eye, looking at Jayne and Fred. They were the ones who knew the most about her. I walked over to Nathan and asked,

"Hey Nath, Do I know Cassie? I feel like I know her but I don't remember anything. Her face looks kind of familiar…" I looked at Nathan as he began rapidly texting on his phone, face paled, and his green eyes wide. "Mate…Mate…Nath…Nathan…Nathan Sykes…Nathan James Sykes…NATHAN GET OFF THE PHONE." He looked up at me and put his phone away.

"I don't know, you've just met her today. All I know is that she's covering our song." Nathan replied. I looked at his face trying to see if he was telling the truth or a lie. I sighed, and went back over to my guitar.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

I heard Jay coming into the bathroom. He put an arm around me and I sank my head into his chest.

"It's so hard. Knowing that he doesn't remember me from 4 years ago, and that I probably mean nothing to him anymore- It's too hard! I wanna die!" My tears went into his shirt, soaking it. Jay looked at me, our eyes making contact. He swallowed and said:

"Look Cass. You need to confront him. If he still doesn't remember you after we're done with the meeting, if he still doesn't know you, I'll confront him or you can."

"I will. I will. I have to do this."

~.~

"Cassie! Are you okay?" I got back into the room where Nathan automatically pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and said I was fine, just needed to go to the bathroom to cool off. I looked at Tom as he was playing his guitar.

"You're in control, pressing pause on my heartbeat, someone stole all the air so I can't speak-" He stopped playing and found me watching him. He smiled and laughed.

I had missed his infectious laugh over the four years.

~.~

"Come here, all of you." We all went over to where Jayne and Fred were. They had a stack of papers in their hands and they were talking the whole time.

"So here's the deal. Cassie, you still have a concert left, which is on Saturday. After that concert, you'll be with the boys and you can learn more about Chasing the Sun, and some things you need to know about covering it." Jayne said with a clear voice. I nodded, glancing at Fred. He knew I also had photo shoots and stuff; I was just waiting for it to be mentioned.

"We know you also have some photo shoots all over the world, but we'll make the best out of it. Anyways, after those, you'll be writing some songs. This will be like a joint album, some songs only for you guys, some songs together, and some songs just for Cassie. Then, we'll pick some songs to do music videos for, and then you'll be off for the tour." Fred added. This was a lot. I swallowed and nodded and walked around their room. I saw Jay following me, as if he were giving me a tour.

"Cass, you need to talk to him as soon as the meetings done. I can see its killing you. He's still wondering. Come on Cass, please." Jay pleaded. I shrugged and he pouted until I gave in.

"Fine, I'll talk to him, warn the boys about me going to be pissed. I will." He smiled when I finished saying that, and said;

"That's my girl. Now go. I think they think that there is something going on between us, which there is not, correct? I already have a friend who I fancy very much, thank you."

"Jay, you're so telling me about this girl later." I laughed and we went back to the table where Jayne was continuing.

"Cassie, I know that you are an excellent dancer, but unfortunately these boys aren't. So, at the concert on Saturday, they will be watching and trying to learn more." This led to protests from the boys saying "We're not that bad!" or "Hey!". I cracked a small grin, and wondered what would be happening next. Then I remembered that Tom was happening next.

"So, erm, how about we go out to lunch?" Max suggested. I saw all the boys faces flicker up with interest, and I shrugged.

"I'm in." Nathan said with a tired smile. You could see that he was forced out of bed today and didn't wake up when he wanted too.

"Same." Jay chimed in. "We can get to know Cassie better."

"Sounds good." Siva said.

"Sure." Tom said. All eyes were on me. I faked a smile and said,

"What are we waiting for?"


	3. Chapter 3

*Tom's POV*

Cassie Davidson. I kept on thinking about that name. I mean, it seemed so familiar.

The car ride was quiet. Cassie was on her phone, Nath and Seev had earphones in, Max was talking to the driver, Jay was sleeping, and I was looking around. We got to the little restaurant, to no one's surprise, we were at a Nando's. We went in, and after we ordered, we started introducing each other. Cassie kept quiet, and whenever I tried to make eye contact with her, she would ignore me. It felt weird. I don't remember, I mean, I didn't do anything right?

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

The car ride was quiet. No one was talking except for Max and the driver. I was quietly texting on my phone, texting my boyfriend. My boyfriend was Tom Felton. We met at one of my concerts. Then, he asked me out. He was currently filming some movies. You might know him as Draco Malfoy. But we had a solid relationship.

We arrived at a Nando's. To be honest, I had never been to a Nando's before. I looked at the menu and ordered whatever salad I saw first. The boys got a bunch of appetizers and I just sat there. I felt Tom making eye contact with me but I ignored him. I tore apart the bread that the boys ordered and waited for one of them to start first on introducing themselves. Jay started first.

"Well, you kind of know some stuff about me, but let me say some other things. I'm James McGuiness, single, and I'm 22. I have a big family consisting of my twin brother Tom, an older brother named Luke, a younger brother named Sean, and my baby sister Eleanor. I love reptiles and I have a lizard named Neytiri-"

"Like from Avatar? I love that movie!" I said excitedly. Everyone's eyes were wide as Jay fist pumped the air. "What, a girl can't like Avatar?"

"I am not alone! We can have Avatar moments! Yes!" Everyone groaned. "But yes, from Avatar, I am a massive fan-"

"That is totally true. We never let him pick the movies because it would always be Avatar or something." I smiled at Jay when Max said that. He grinned back and then Max started speaking.

"Well, I'm Max George, I just broke off an engagement with Michelle Keegan, and I'm 24 years old. I have a brother named Jack. I had the dream of becoming a football player but then I broke my hamstring. I like sleeping and eating." I nodded and gave a small smile to him. Nathan went next.

"I'm Nathan Sykes, single, and I'm 19. Also known as the baby of the group, sadly. I have a sister named Jess. I'm a real life Sid the Sloth-"

"He's not kidding" Siva said. "He is just like him. When we were in Ice Age 4, he was Sid." I laughed at that.

"Well, I was saying, I'm Sid the Sloth. I love my hats" He pointed at his hat, which had Captain America on it. "Uhh, and from my name, I like sleeping." I laughed softly and pointed at Siva to go next. He heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Oh Siva, stop being a diva!" Nathan giggled in a very girly way. We all laughed and I shook my head.

"Sure, I'm Siva Kaneswaran, have a girlfriend, and I'm 24. I am known as Siva the Diva. I'm the Irish one, and even though I don't look like it, yes, I am the Irish one. I have a twin brother named Kumar and 6 other siblings. I was a model before singing. I'm the quiet and mysterious one apparently." He said, ending in a smile. After he finished, our food came. We all ate silently. I wasn't really hungry, so I ate a little bit and wrapped up the rest. After ordering dessert (boys!) We continued introducing ourselves. I cringed as Tom started to speak.

"I'm Tom Parker, I have a girlfriend, and I'm 24. I'm the oldest in the group and the wisest out of these dorks. I tried out for the X Factor before coming here, but I didn't make it. I play guitar and I am the messiest person out of all of these lads. I have an older brother named Lewis." He gave me a smile as I ignored it. I saw him frown and I still ignored it.

"Well, I'm Cassie Davidson, I have a boyfriend, and I'm 20. I'm a singer and a model. I can play guitar too. I like traveling and meeting my fans." I felt anger getting into me as I tried to continue talking. "I'm an only child. I have a best friend, and I had a best friend and his name was Tom Parker." I looked directly at Tom. His face was priceless. Everyone had their eyes on the table, as I continued speaking. "Yes, you Tom. When you left me, you said you'd never forget me. The last text I got from you was the one saying that you'd miss me. Then you stopped talking to me. I was friendless. I went through bullying. It took me years too forget you. Your friendship with me was everything. I'm gonna go now, Tom, just don't talk to me, I really never wanted to see you, or talk to you in the first place." I got up and left with tears in my brown eyes. I walked back to my flat and sat on my bed, and cried.

~.~

*Tom's POV*

"You're really a bastard mate." Jay said quietly. "We've all known this because Cassie told me and Nath first. You acted like a douche to her." I looked and saw Nath, Max, and Seev nodding their heads in agreement.

"I can't believe it…I did that too her…I honestly can't…I need time alone guys." Then I got up and left the table, paying my share, and went out to call a cab.

~.~

*Sammy's POV*

"Cassie, I'm home! Cassie?" I yelled as I closed the door. I heard some crying from her room. I ran and opened her door. I found her with tissues all around her. She was holding a picture album, full of pictures of her memories with Tom. She was taking them out and labeling while tears fell from her eyes. I sat next to her.

"You confronted him, didn't you?" I asked softly. She looked up at me and nodded. I put my arms around her. I hated to see my best friend cry. I knew Tom. Us three used to be best friends. He was the most important person in her world. Considering the fact that she only had me and Tom, her connection with her dad was horrible, she was pretty much dead inside. We helped her and after we turned 17, it was just me. I could read her like a book and she could do the same. I just sat there, didn't know what to say, and tried to comfort her.

Later, she fell asleep. I closed the book and called Tom, her boyfriend.

"Sammy? Its 1 in the morning, what do you want?"

"Sorry, just wanted to tell you about your girlfriend. She was crying her eyes out, but no biggie."

"Oh my god. Really? I'll come over tomorrow. Tell her. I'll text her."

"K, bye Tom. She really needs someone so come over early."

"Will do."

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

I woke up with bags under my eyes. I found a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Tom. He smiled at me.

"Why are you here? Did you come over last night? Wait, don't you have to film today?" I asked him. He kissed my head and told me,

"I came over this morning. Sam called me; she said you weren't doing well. Anyways I was still going to come over to see my beautiful girlfriend. Do you not want to see me?" He faked looking hurt. I laughed. We had just started dating. We met at one of my concerts. Just a few days. He kissed me passionately, while I just tried to pull away. I smirked at him when I successfully pulled away and he pouted. I giggled and hopped into the shower. He went outside and I heard him talking to Sammy. I stood there and let the hot water relax my muscles and nerves.

20 minutes later I stepped out. I quickly put on my white shorts and a black hoodie. I put on my makeup, light mascara and foundation. I walked out to where they were and picked up my purse.

"I'm heading to Starbucks and the park. Want to join me?" I asked, putting my sunglasses on. Tom stood up, but Sammy shook her head.

"You know what I want." I smiled at her. "Alright. It might be awhile." She rolled her eyes and went back to her room. I grabbed Tom's hand and we walked out of the building.

As soon as we were out of the building, we were surrounded by paps. Tom held my hand tightly and guided me through the surrounding crowd of people. They followed us but when we ducked into Starbucks, they went away. I took off my sunglasses and I went to the girl at the counter.

"Can I have two-"

"Oh my god you're Cassie Davidson! And he's Tom Felton! Oh my god! I am such big fans!" she gushed. I smiled weakly at her. I wasn't in the mood today for signing and stuff. So I went on.

"Can I have-"

"Can I get an autograph and a picture?"

"Umm…"

"Can you get our orders?" Tom asked, obviously annoyed by the girl. Her eyes widened and she quickly took our orders. We took a picture with her and gave her our autographs.

"God, sometimes I hate fans." Tom whispered in my ear. I nodded, agreeing with him. We walked in the park until we both finished our drinks. He offered to walk me home, but I said no, I wanted to walk around some more and he left me, leaving me with a kiss.

I walked. I walked and walked until a football stopped at my feet. I looked up to return the ball, but then I realized who the people standing in front of me were.

It was Jessie J and The Wanted boys.

~.~

*Nathan's POV*

I felt someone poking me. I was still sleeping and in a damn good dream. I pushed away whoever was poking me and I heard a person yell "oww". I opened my green eyes and saw Jay and Seev laughing at Jessie.

"Oh my god, hey Jessie! I thought you were one of the boys! I would have never done that if I knew it was you!" I exclaimed. "I'm so-" Jessie put her hand up. She laughed as well, getting up.

"Come on Sid, get up, we're going to the park to play some footie."

"Can't I-"

"No, you cannot stay here, Mr. Sykes."

"Damn." I got up and put on my shorts and a tee that a fan had gave me. I thought it was pretty cool. I put on some chains and my converse. I had a hard time deciding which hat to wear, and finally decided on my superman one.

When I got downstairs, I got the usual yelling.

"Finally!"

"Can you be any slower?"

"god, it's just a hat."

I smiled at them and followed them out the door.

~.~

*Jessie's POV*

I. Am. So. Bored. I had the day off today. I got out of bed and phoned Siva Kaneswaran. Some of you might know him. Tall, Dark, and Handsome one from The Wanted? Yeah, that's him. After a couple of rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Seev! Do you wanna hang out today? I got the day off!"

"I'll run it past the boys, we got the day off too! Hold on." I heard him yelling at all of them. Then he came back to the phone. "They all said sure, except for Nathan, who is still sleeping. You can come on over now though."

"Will do. See you soon my Irish Singer."

"Bye. Oh yeah, and Max wants you to bring some food, but you don't have too." I laughed and hung up. I grabbed everything I'd need and ran out the door.

When I got to the boy's flat, I was immediately searched by Max for food. I had bought him a little small donut, and he happily took it.

"Is Sloth still sleeping?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled at me. "Eww, don't do that." He laughed and I went up the stairs. I started poking Nath, at least until he pushed me away and off the bed. Seev and Jay were laughing at me while I started to laugh.

"Oh my god, hey Jessie! I thought you were one of the boys! I would have never done that if I knew it was you!" he exclaimed. "I'm so-" I put my hand up. She laughed as well, getting up.

"Come on Sid, get up, we're going to the park to play some footie."

"Can't I-"

"No, you cannot stay here, Mr. Sykes."

"Damn." I went downstairs and joined the other boys and we laughed. I tweeted a picture of me and Seev, caption saying "Spending the day with my favourite Irish Singer, SivaTheWanted!" I instantly got loads of replies, retweets, and favourites. After that, Nathan finally came down, and we headed to the park. I noticed that Tom was very quiet and not his usual self. I saw the boys looking at him while exchanging glances. I took my phone out and created a message to Seev.

Me: What's up with Tom? Hes really quiet today.

Seev: We met up with his old best friend yesterday. It turns out that he broke her. When he came for the auditions with Jayne, he completely forgot about her. And now he's moping. The person is Cassie Davidson, you might know her?

Me: Yeah, I know her. I preformed with her before. She's a great lass :D

Seev: I know. I like her. She's covering our song, making a joint album with us and going on tour too.

Me: That's a lot. Cool, we're getting off the car. : )

I climbed out. I grabbed the football from Max's hands and started playing. Nath kicked one towards a girl and she picked it up. She made eye contact with us and then looked surprised to see us. We walked over to her and all the boys (minus Tom) were grinning ear to ear.

It was Cassie.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

I couldn't believe it. It was Jessie J and the boys. I quickly returned the ball and kept walking. I heard a 'hey' but I kept on walking. Seeing Tom just hurt me.

"I know about you and Tom, y'know" said the person behind my back. It was Jessie, with a caring look in her eyes.

"It's hard. Knowing that he doesn't remember me anymore…it just hurts." I said with a tear going down my cheek. She waved for me to go down to the nearest café with her and we just…talked. We talked about Tom, the boys, and a lot of other stuff. We were just finishing up as the boys came in.

"Hey Cass!" Jay said brightly. I gave him a weak smile. I got up and all eyes were on me.

"I have to go, Sammy's waiting for me." I gave a quick wave to them. As I walked out, I saw their hurt expressions, but I was sorry. I just didn't want to see Tom again.

When I got home, Sammy was gone. She left me a note saying that she was at a photo shoot. I left her drink on the counter and went to my room and changed. I took off my contacts and threw my hair into a messy bun. I stripped down and put on some sweat pants and a large tee-shirt instead. I got out some ice cream, and started my Harry Potter marathon.


	4. Chapter 4

*Max's POV*

"Tom, listen to me." We had gotten back to the house now and Jessie left. "You really need to apologize to Cassie. This isn't going to work. We're going to be working together for 2 years. You guys have to talk during those two years at least." I looked deeply into Tom's eyes. We were like brothers. I could tell him anything I wanted too. And that's also how we got the bromance name of, "Tomax".

"Mate, I really want to try. But I'm afraid that she won't accept my apology. I know that I really hurt her." Tom said quietly. I sighed.

"Well, from what I can tell, it hurt both of you. You need to apologize to her soon." I left the room leaving Tom to think.

~.~

*Tom's POV*

Well, that was true. I had hurt her and when she confronted me, it hurt a lot too. I decided to go to Jayne. She was the one person who would always hear people out and then make her decision. I knocked on her door, and she answered surprised to see me.

"Tom? What are you doing here? Do you need something?" She questioned. Then she noticed that I looked, well, down to say. "Here, come in, let me make you a cuppa." I looked at her gratefully. She was back 5 minutes later with two mugs. I sipped at the tea eagerly, while she asked me, "so what's up?"

"Cassie. I assume you heard what I did to her?" She nodded. I sighed. "Well, I actually never meant to hurt her. I just was excited and nervous for the audition and I forgot about her. I broke a promise that I made to her. My brother and her were always friends, but I told him not to talk to Cassie…and now she can't even look me in the eye, let alone be in the same room. How do I fix this Jayne? We're going on tour and writing songs together for the next 2 years- I can't do it without apologizing to her!" I exclaimed. She looked at me and I could tell that she was thinking. "I've really fucked things up this time, right?" She didn't answer for about 5 minutes.

"Here's what you're going to do. You are going to go to her flat and attempt to apologize. Then, if she doesn't accept your apology, I'll talk to her. But I have also other plans for Saturday, not only her concert…" She trailed off. "Well, I'll tell the boys that news tomorrow. Now Tom, go. Just tell Martin that you want to go to her flat, he knows how to get there already." I nodded and sped off towards Martin.

"Cassie's flat please!"

"Alright Tom."

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

I heard the door swing open and saw Sammy. She had on a nice summer dress going mid thigh. She had a bright smile on her face. I knew what had happened.

"Tell me about your date!" I said to her. I saw her looking at me weirdly. "Oh, come on Sam. I can read you like a book. You can tell me! Come on! I'm your best friend! Oh yeah, and your latte is in the fridge." She walked over to the fridge and got her latte out. She looked at me, with another smile, and said:

"Well, let's just say, I'm working with a model, and he asked me out!" My eyes widened.

"Well, who is it! Don't leave me-"I was walking across the kitchen when I saw a face outside the door.

It was Tom.

~.~

His fist was about to hit the door before I opened it.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I heard Sam get up and come behind me.

"Cassie, I'm so-"

"Save it. You really hurt me. Besides you, Sam was my only friend. So leave me alone, I'll see you on Saturday." I was about to close the door, when I heard him gushing.

"Cassie, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so excited! I know, I'm a bastard for leaving you and telling my brother not to talk to you. But I promise, I will never do that again. I know how much it hurts now since I feel the same way. I was stupid. I should've never done anything to you! Please Cassie, you mean so much to me now." I opened the door again.

"You think that's it? You think that you can get away with just apologizing? Honestly, I don't know what has been in your head. You will never feel the same way as I did. You don't know what it feels like to get bullied, to be almost friendless, and to have to work your way all the way up. Tom, I don't want to see you right now, as I said before. So shut the hell up, and I'll think about it." I turned and left slamming the door behind me.

"So who's the model?" I asked Sammy with a face. She sighed, and said:  
"Don't you think you were a little harsh towards Tom? I mean, you just slammed a door in his face, and yelled at him. I'm not agreeing that you should accept the apology, but it really looks like it hurt him."

"He deserves it. He's a bitch." I said. Then I sat straight up, and asked, "So, who's the model?"

"Umm, it's Luke McGold."

"LUKE MCGOLD? YOU MEAN THE REALLY HOT ONE?" she chuckled and nodded. "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU OH MY GOD!"

"Calm down, it was only one date. And anyways, we're going out on Friday." I checked. Today was Sunday. "Three, Two, One"

"Oh my god, I have sunrise rehearsals tomorrow!" She laughed. I slapped her playfully and called a goodnight. After all, it was nine already and I needed sleep. I had to get to the studio by 6.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, my phone rang.

It was Nathan.

~.~

*Nathan's POV*

I heard Tom shut the door to our flat. He came in with a hurt expression on his face and didn't say a word to us. He grabbed a bottle of beer and went up to his room, locking the door. We all exchanged glances and I decided to call Cassie.

"Hello? Nathan Sykes, I have sunrise rehearsals tomorrow, so this better be good." She said after the 4th ring.

"Sunrise rehearsals? Even Jayne isn't that cruel…"

"My idea. So why are you calling?"

"Tom. What did you do to him?"

"Bye Nath."

"Wait! He isn't doing well, so I need you to tell me what you did."

"I yelled at him. He was a dick."

"Okay. See you. Bye. Have fun at rehearsals."

"Shut up."

"Love you too."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and they all looked at me. I looked back at them and went up to talk to Tom.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

Bzz. Bzzz. Bzzzz. I woke up and heard my phone vibrating, signaling me to wake up. I hit the "ok" button and got up and checked my messages and twitter. I had 4 messages, 1 from Nathan, 2 from Tom (boyfriend), and 1 from Jayne. I checked Tom's first, one saying about a photo shoot or something and one going to an awards show with him. I accepted his offer and then checked Nathans.

'Cassie, please let me explain. I had no idea I hurt you like that. I'm sorry. I really want us to be friends again. I am an asshole. I understand why we can't be best friends again, but please. I loved you, and I still do as of last night. Please, Cassie. I knew you would never respond if it were me, so I'm using Nath's. I'll know if you do if you come to the studio tonight. Love, Tom xxx'

I was about to hit reply until I stopped myself. I ignored it, and went onto the message from Jayne. She simply said to see her tomorrow in her office if I could, and I replied for her to talk to Fred. I had no idea of what I was doing the following day, I always learned was at the last minute. I exited out of the application and logged onto twitter. As usual, I had thousands of favorites, replies, mentions, follows, and retweets. I looked at the time. It was only 4:45, so I decided to do a quick #AskCassie session. I had to admit, the questions were pretty funny. Most of the questions asked if I was dating someone from The Wanted. I laughed, and made a big tweet of saying no, I wasn't.

But the whole Tom issue was still on my mind and for some reason, I couldn't get it out of my mind.

~.~

I went into the shower after finishing the 15 minute #AskCassie session. I kept on thinking. If me and Tom were best friends again, then we could both be happy, kind of. But how would I know if he would kill me again?

I got out and threw on some shorts and a hoodie. I grabbed everything and walked to the studio. There, I saw all of my backup dancers warming up and my choreographer, Julie, talking to a blonde. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Jules! How are you?" I asked her with a big smile on my face. I saw the blonde looking at me weirdly. I looked at her and flashed a small smile.

"Hi there Cassie. You look excited. Oh, let me introduce you. This is Kelsey Hardwick, she's a dance teacher, runs k2k stars, and also is a friend of mine. She's going to help teach the dance for the last concert." I saw Kelsey smile a little.

"Hey, Kelsey. Nice to meet you. I'm Cassie Davidson, the singer." Then I turned to Julie. "So, when are we starting? I need to go, uhh, to, uhh, a meeting later with the new band I'm working with." I said with a weak smile.

"Actually, we're waiting for you, go warm up, then we'll start. Oh, and Fred wants to talk to you about the song lineup or something, I wasn't paying attention."

"Alright, I'll go see him now."

~.~

I opened the door to Fred's office. He sat there looking at the magazines and sipping coffee.

"Hey, what do you think of the song list?" I took the list from him and looked it over. "So, first, we'll do a surprise song of your choice when walking out to the stage, Perfect, Sunshine, I Wish You Were Here, and then I Can't Live Without You. We'll have the intermission and then there will be special guests-"

"Special Guests?" I asked him with wide eyes. "Who-"

"I am not telling you who it is, that's why they are special. Anyways, that's it, and then you'll end with another song of your choice. Now, is that good?" I nodded and then dashed out the door to the 'stage'. I kept thinking on who the special guests were. I was so excited for Saturday.

"Alright this is how we're going to do it…" Julie started. I listened to every word in depth. Then we rehearsed. I had 11 dancers, 5 girls and 6 lads. The dance was pretty easy, there was only one part that I couldn't get right.

"This is how you can do it. Ryan and Cory are going to carry you to the front of the stage. Before they do that, you will make a pyramid shaped formation, then the girls will do some flips and cartwheels and the fun stuff." Kelsey said with a grin. I nodded and then we did it one more time. I heard one of the backup dancers cry out in the middle, and we all ran towards her. It was Alex, who was clutching her ankle. It was snapped. We quickly rushed her to the hospital.

When we all got back, Alex on crutches, we went into managements office.

"So now, we lost one of our dancers, what are we going to do? I mean, she plays an important part. We could call in someone else, but then we'll need rushes on costumes and that person would need to learn the dances quickly. Who do you guys think?" Fred said worriedly. I looked around and my eyes landed on Kelsey. She was just about the same height as Alex and they both had the same shapes. She knew basically all the movements already since she basically organized the whole thing.

"What about Kelsey?"

~.~

All eyes were on me, while I told them about Kelsey. She had the perfect shape, and was the perfect size.

"Well, Kelsey? Will you do it?" Fred asked. Kelsey's eyes were wide as she nodded happily.

"It was always a dream to be a backup dancer for a famous singer or group other than my boyfriend's boy band." She said with a twinkle in her eye. I looked at her with wide eyes now.

"Who's your boyfriend?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Its Tom Parker, y'know, from that band, The Wanted?"

Oh my fucking god.

~.~

*Kelsey's POV*

I looked at Cassie. Her brown eyes were wide and big and then she closed them. She excused herself from the group and as she turned I saw tears running down her cheeks. I had no idea what I did, or what I said. I saw Fred and Amanda (her stylist) exchange looks. I walked out of the room. I looked around, trying to find her. Then I heard some singing and a guitar.

"I feel like I'm drowning in ice water…my lips had turned a shade of blue…" (Bleed, Hot Chelle Rae). I listened to her. She really had a beautiful voice. I walked into the room after she finished the song. I saw her holding a picture of her and…it couldn't be.

Tom knew her?! Was he cheating on me?

But I saw her go to a desk and pull out a lighter. She put the lighter next to the picture. We watched as the picture curled up and disappeared into the bin. She went back to the box next to her and started flipping through all the photos, all of her, Tom, or Tom and her together. She had tears rolling down her eyes as she looked through every picture and her eyes filling with pain and anger.

What the hell was going on? Why did she have pictures of Tom? And most importantly, what was happening to make her cry over these things?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song, 'Bleed' by Hot Chelle Rae :)

*Kelsey's POV*

I am still confused. Why did Cassie have pictures of her and Tom? Was he cheating on me? I wondered about this question until I got home, where I was greeted with a big hug and kiss. I pulled away from Tom and sat on the couch. He joined me and then I asked the question.

"Are you cheating on me Tom? Or are you keeping a secret from me?"

~.~

*Tom's POV*

We got the afternoon off! I was so happy! I basically just spent that time watching the telly and eating food. I was in a great mood until Kelsey came home and asked me a super weird question.

"Are you cheating on me Tom? Or are you keeping a secret from me?" I looked at her weirdly. I'd never cheat on her! I loved this girl to the moon and back! She noticed my expression and tried to read me. I sighed and said:

"No! What makes you think I would cheat on you! I would never do that!" I told her. She had a tear rolling down her delicate face.

"Then how do you know Cassie Davidson?"

Holy crap. How was everyone finding out!?

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

H-H-How? I couldn't believe it. I ran out of the room at that moment. I ran all the way to the other side of the studio. I slammed the door behind me and started to cry. I grabbed a guitar and looked for a song to describe my mood. I didn't know any. Or at least until I thought of one when I went through me and Tom's old photos. I started to sing Bleed, by Hot Chelle Rae.

I feel like I'm drowning in ice water  
My lips have turned a shade of blue  
I'm frozen with this fear that you may disappear  
Before I've given you the truth  
I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here (I'm dying here)  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you  
I've always dreamed about this moment  
And now it's here and I've turned to stone  
I stand here petrified  
As I look in your eyes  
My head is ready to explode  
I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you  
And it's all here in black and white and red  
For all the times those words were never said  
I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you  
I bleed my heart out just for you

I was still in tears by the end of the song. I noticed that Kelsey had come in to listen and she was watching me cry. I ignored her and went over to the desk. I pulled out my blue and green lighter and opened the box.

I looked through all the photos of me and Tom, each one bringing back a painful memory. I saw Kelsey's eyes wide open as she saw. I lit the lighter. I picked up a picture- that picture had the memory of me and Tom on the day before he said goodbye. We had ice cream cones in our hands and we were throwing ice cream at each other. I put the picture to where the lighter was and I watched as the corners began to curl. I turned off the lighter and just watched that memory fade, fade, and fade away from me. Kelsey still had her eyes wide open, and she ran for the door. As soon as the door was closed, I gathered up my things and left rehearsal.

~.~

*Tom's POV*

Fuck! How did Kelsey find out about Cassie? How was every single person finding out! I looked at her in disbelief and I started to calm down.

"Look Kels, truth is, I'm keeping a secret from you that was a large portion of my life." I started. Kelsey looked at me as though I had 3 heads, and I said my story.

"I met Cassie when I was 16. She lived down the street from me in Bolton. We met each other. We were best friends almost instantly. When she was about 16, she had modeling jobs and I had gigs. We were still best friends, we were inseparable. That was until she was 17 and I was 21. I had wanted to go for the Jayne Collins audition. She had just gotten back from California. So I told her about that audition, and I made her a promise that I didn't keep."

"The promise was that you would still be her best friend or something, right?" Kelsey asked. I loved this girl so much. She could easily read my mind. I nodded and laughed a little.

"Yeah. And I broke it, like shattered it. I had my brother stop talking to her and I never returned her texts because I wanted to focus on my career. But now…" I trailed off. Kelsey looked at me with thoughtful eyes. "Umm, and now, she's covering our song. Yeah. Okay. And she's mad and pissed at me and now, she won't accept my apology."

"She has a box of pictures of you and her." I looked up and into her eyes.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What do you mean? She still has pictures…of us?" She nodded and I saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"She burned them." I looked up at her in meer shock. How. Why. She burned the only memories of me and her.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

I was still sad. I expected that the whole group of guys already known what happened with me and the pictures because my phone has been ringing nonstop and I kept on getting messages. I had already 10 missed calls, 7 voicemails, and about 15 messages all from Siva, Nathan, Jay, and Tom. Max wasn't in town or something and he was coming back tonight but I could care less.

Nathan called for his 6th time. I decided to pick up, and he asked the question.

~.~

*Nathan's POV*

Jesus Cassie. Why aren't you answering the phone! Tom and Kelsey explained what had happened with the whole 'Cassie' thing. I've been calling her nonstop. And texting her too.

Finally, I was on my sixth call for that hour. I expected it to ring to voicemail, but this time she picked up! I was happy.

"H-Hi Nath" she said. From her voice, you could obviously tell that she was crying. I felt really, truly sorry for her. What Tom did was…unacceptable. I could tell from which happened, that Cassie and him really had it.

"Cassie, are you coming tonight?"

Dead Silence.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

How could he? How could he ask that stupid question? I didn't reply, just my mouth wide open…

"Cassie, you still there?"

I didn't answer. I just simply hung up the phone and went out to the living room with a cup of tea and turned on the telly. When Sammy came walking in 20 minutes later, with a disgusted look on her face. She never looked like this. When she saw me, her eyes turned wide and she ran into her room.

Something was up. Why was my best friend acting weird? Most importantly, what had happened?

But then, I saw the time. I grabbed a quick shower and head out the door, calling Sam when I got to the place…

~.~

*Sammy's POV*

Ahh, the great day was here. I had a very fantastic photo shoot with Luke…and he said he couldn't wait for Friday and moved out date to today! I was so happy. I was practically skipping and hopping my way home until…

I couldn't believe what I saw. Was it a dream? No…Its right in front of me…I was so sure that it wasn't a dream. I froze when I saw.

It was Tom kissing another girl.

I was going to murder that boy for cheating on my best friend. I watched them in pure shock and hate. They broke apart and Tom smiled at her and took her hand. I followed them and then saw them get into a cab, practically sucking each other's faces off while they were at it.

I ran all the way home.

~.~

I walked into our apartment, slamming the door behind me. I scowled in disgust. I saw Cassie watching the telly, watching me. I ran to my room before she could see anything. I heard her get up and go for the shower. I was relieved. I ran to my closet and began to choose my outfit for tonight. I decided to go for my simple blue strapless dress with black lace. I began to do my makeup. I went with mascara, foundation, clear gloss and eyeliner. I heard my phone ring. I put the pencil down and picked it up hesitantly when I saw who was calling.

"Hello? Cassie, what's up?" I asked with a little bit of nervousness in my voice. I could hear her sigh from the other end as we heard a chorus of 'hellos'. Where was she?

"What's up, tell me, something is wrong. You can tell me now." I bit my lip. Should I tell her?

"Earlier today…I was walking home from a photo shoot today…and I saw…uhh…Tom cheating on you." I bit my lip and had myself not to start to gush. I heard the phone drop and it hanging up.

"Cassie? Cassie? CASSIE!" I screamed into the phone. I grabbed everything and ran out the door, bumping into Luke.

"Luke, I'm sorry! I'll call you!"

"I'm coming with you, wait up!" We got into a cab. I had no idea where she was, and then I remembered her saying something about the studio with the guys. I told the driver the address, and then we sped off.

~.~

*Jay's POV*

God, I was so hungry. I heard the door open to our studio and then I saw Cassie.

"YOU CAME! YAY!" I screamed. She smiled and nodded and then she took out her phone and called someone. I headed out the room to get some water and when I came back, I found her lying on the floor, phone in hand. Her eyes were closed and a tear was slowly falling down her cheek.

"FUCK! TOM, NATH, SEEV GET IN HERE NOW!" I yelled with worry. Immediately, Tom came in and saw Cassie. He picked her up and carried her into the living room, where Nathan and Seev were.

"What the fuck- What happened?" Nath yelled. Tom picked up her phone and called Sammy.

"Sammy, what happened…no shit she's on the ground trembling and crying. Okay, see you." He hung up with a look on his face. We all looked at him as he said,

"She's on her way over. She says that she'll explain it when she gets here, it's too difficult to say on the phone." We all stared at Cassie, so helpless and broken. I hated to see her like this. She's like…a little sister…kind of. I know, it's weird, I only knew her for a couple of days.

I walked over to where she was and she buried her face into my chest. I put my arm around her and then started singing.

This is not gonna last forever,

It's that time when you must hold on

We sang the song to her, but she just cried harder. At that moment, Sammy and…was that Luke McGold? It was, they burst in, and Sammy immediately ran to her best friend.

"Shh…Shh…Cassie, I'm here…I'm going to beat the living crap out of him…" She whispered. She hugged her. Sammy then turned around and faced Tom. "Long time no see, Thomas." She said in her normal voice. Tom paled and nodded. I went back to Cassie and hugged her too and soon, everyone was hugging her.

"Umm…not to ruin the moment or anything…but Sammy, what is happening right now? And is that really Luke McGold standing at the doorway?" I asked politely. They all pulled apart and looked at Sammy. Sammy looked at Cassie, and she nodded. Then she looked around at all of them and then faced me.

"Yes, that is Luke McGold" Luke gave a little wave and his famous smile. We all waved back and then burst out laughing. Sammy giggled a bit, and then her face turned serious. I could see in her pale blue eyes that she was very angry and sad.

"I caught Cassie's boyfriend cheating on her with another girl." We all looked at her, with shocked expressions. We stayed like that for awhile, and then Tom cleared his throat.

"Who is it? I'm going to kick his ass." Cassie then lifted up her head, and did somethingnone of us would have expected. She ran into Tom's arms sobbing into his chest. We all jumped when this happened, even Tom.

"I forgive you Tom, I missed you all these years. Please, never fucking break my heart again, I've suffered too much. I'm sorry too, it was my fault, I should have forgiven you sooner, I was so stupid for not and all the other shitty things I did to you while you were trying to apologize."

That was, what we call, the best moment in that day.

~.~  
*Tom's POV*

I was shocked when Cassie came to my chest. I pulled her into a hug. Then she said the words I had been longing to hear.

"I forgive you Tom; I missed you all these years. Please never fucking break my heart again, I've suffered way too much. . I'm sorry too, it was my fault, I should have forgiven you sooner, I was so stupid for not and all the other shitty things I did to you while you were trying to apologize."

I wasn't expecting that.

~.~

"Shh…Its okay Cassie, I'm here. I promise that I will never hurt you again."

And I meant it.


	6. Chapter 6

*Cassie's POV*

I needed to forgive him. Just Tom cheating on me…It's too much. As Sammy was explaining, I couldn't take it. I ran up and hugged him as tightly as I could, rambling on about how I was forgiving him and saying sorry. They all cheered at us becoming best friends and I finally released Tom.

Then I saw Kelsey by the doorway. She was smiling at us, and I knew that I owed her an apology of how I acted before.

~.~

I walked over to Kelsey and gave her a hug.

"Thank You so much. And I'm sorry of how I acted before. Did you tell them the news yet?" I said with a smile. Kelsey shook her head with a smile. All eyes were on us.

"What news? Kels, are you leaving something with Cassie that you can't even trust me with?" Tom said, pretending to look hurt. We all laughed. Then Kelsey cleared her throat.

"So…today, I met Cassie because I'm helping to teach their dance. And then, a backup dancer fell and snapped her ankle. We needed a backup dancer and Cassie recommended that I should. So, I'm a backup dancer now for Cassie for this concert" She said brightly. Tom ran to her and swung her around in his arms. They shared a proper snog, well until Max burst in. Max faked looking hurt and said

"Tom! We had something special!" Max exclaimed. I saw a figure in the shadows behind him. Max had brought someone home. I wondered who it was. If everything was going to be like this for the next two years…

We had a nice 2 years coming up for us.

~.~

After that interesting scene, Sammy and Luke left for their date. They are the cutest couple ever! I can't wait to see them get married and have cute babies- I really need to stop over reacting. I went home and went on my laptop. I opened up twitter and composed a new tweet.

Cassie_Davidson_13- These next two years will be fun…but for now, I am bored. Let's do a #AskCassie session!

I started getting ready for the #AskCassie session when a message came in from my phone. It was from Tom.

'Me and the boys are heading over to your flat now. Be ready for us! –Tom xx' I sighed and cleaned the place up and made myself comfy, not caring what they thought. I had on sweats, a large tee-shirt, and I had on my black, thick rimmed glasses. I wiped away all my makeup, to see that I was crying earlier. Then I went back to my laptop. I saw that #AskCassie was trending and I started answering some questions.

Cassie_TW- Are you dating anyone in The Wanted? There are a lot of pictures of you with them these days…(;

I laughed, and replied, Cassie_TW- no, I knew Tom when I was little, and we're friends now…But I don't think I'll ever date one of them, they're like my best friends, my brothers! I kept answering until the doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door to see the five lads and 3 girls. I motioned them to come in. Tom and Max charged for the kitchen while Siva, Nath, and Jay made themselves comfortable on the couch. The girls were standing by the door and I saw Kelsey. The other two girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Nareesha McCaffrey-"said the one with tanned skin and dark hair. I cut her off with my eyes wide. I ran to my closet…I swear I heard that last name before…and then I found it.

"You design shoes? As in Crisian and McCaffrey?" she nodded and I bit my lip to keep me from screaming. "I am a huge fan! I have a bunch of your shoes! I always wear them! I think when I met the guys I was wearing one of them!" she smiled widely.

"Yeah! I never expected you to be a fan…but thank you, I do try! Anyways, I'm Siva's girlfriend; we've been together for awhile now."

"You guys are a great match, I ship you both!" We laughed a little, with Siva, Nath, and Jay watching us with wonder.

"Girls…" started Siva, shaking his head with a bright smile on his face, looking at Nareesha and me with wonder.

"Are…" said Nath with a surprised and 'sad' face on…

"So freaking confusing, how do you guys just do that, with guys they just go like, 'hey that's cool'…" Jay rambled on.

"Well, they are girls, so like if you didn't already know that, you are sad." Tom said, walking in, taking his shirt off, and munching on a bagel.

"Tom, if you please, I am doing my #AskCassie session-"His face lit up. Then he stole my laptop from me, and I knew what he was doing.

"THOMAS ANTHONY PARKER. GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP RIGHT NOW." He ran off, laptop in hand locking himself in the bathroom with me on the other side hissing. I went back to the group not minding about what Tom did, I'd just delete those tweets later. I smiled at the other girl, as she began to introduce herself.

"I'm Emily Aurman and umm, I'm still a student in university…I'm Max's girlfriend." She gave me a shy smile and Max picked her up and kissed her. I let out an 'aww' with everyone staring.

"What? You all were thinking it, I was voicing it!" Unleashing my American accent at them. Tom then came back out with my laptop, face full of fury.

"Tom Felton was your boyfriend, wasn't he?" He asked me. I looked at him with tears welling up in my eyes as he said his name. They all huddled around me, giving me a hug. The girls pretended to know what was happening until Kelsey told them and they had sad faces on. "I'm going to kick his ass, he better fucking watch out." Tom growled. I quieted down. I went into my room with Tom following me.

"Tom, please don't do anything to him, I need to confront him first." I said to him. He looked me deep in the eyes.

"Cassie, he hurt you, and whoever hurts you has to deal with me. I want to protect you. You're like…my little sister. I hate seeing you grow up, but I have to go with it." He ran a hand through his brown hair. I looked at him with thoughtful eyes. We hugged, and he kissed my head. We went back out; where I inspected the damage that Tom had done to my twitter.

Cassie Davidson- TomTheWanted is the hottest, sexiest, smartest, and nicest person on the planet! I love you :D

Cassie Davidson- I like having fun with thewantedmusic they are the best guys in this world!

Cassie Davidson- NathanTheWanted JayTheWanted you guys are my bitches :*** love you so fucking much.

I smiled while reading the tweets. I immediately I gained followers and retweets from Nathan, Tom, and Jay. I opened a new tweet, saying

Cassie Davidson- TomTheWanted watch out, I will get you back! Watch your back! I will get you to be nice and even.

Then I got a phone call. From Tom. Tom noticed my expression and me looking at my phone.

"It's him, isn't it." I had a tear roll down my cheek as I answered and put my phone on speaker.

"Cassie, why are you cheating on me?" He asked. I couldn't believe his words.

"I could ask you the same thing, why were you shagging some girl?" I retorted and Tom gave me a small, sad smile.

"What do you-How did you find out?" He asked quietly.

"Next time, if you're going to shag a girl, don't do it in the park. Sammy saw you." I said, voice trembling.

"Can I just explain-"he started, voice going weak.

"Look, fuck off! You just hurt one of the most incredible girls on this earth! You shattered her heart! If you come near her, I will fucking hurt you. No one plays with her like that! Do you fucking hear me?" Tom screamed into the phone, practically punching it while Kelsey, Max, and Siva held him back.

"SO CASSIE YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!" Tom shouted at me from the other side of the phone.

"No, she's not. You're the one who is! No one does that to my best friend, she has gone through more than you can imagine, so shut up Tom, no one asked for your opinion. That was her best friend just yelling at you and I'm the other. So shut the hell up, I saw you. My eyes won't lie. Get away from my best friend, and if you ever go near her again, I'll have Tom, the police, and Security finding you." Sammy said. We all turned our heads. She stood there, speaking her words. She hung up the phone and returned her attention to Luke. She whispered something in his ear, and then they kissed. Tom began to wolf whistle but then Kelsey slapped him in the arm and gave him a glare that would make anyone shut up.

Tom was still the same, protective and always smiling. It felt good, to have the whole cheating issue off my shoulders.

~.~

*Sammy's POV*

"I'm sorry Luke…you didn't have to see that…it was so weird, I'm so sorry!" I gushed. He put his finger on my lips and that was my cue to be quiet.

"I don't mind…I got to meet The Wanted, ADVANTAGE. Anyways, I really like you, and I wasn't going to let you cancel after you spent so much time getting ready!" He fist pumped the air. I just giggled. Then he put a blindfold over my eyes and guided me out to the cab, where I was demanding.

"Luke, do I have to wear this stupid thing? Just tell me where we're going, for god's sake!" He once again put his finger on my lips and then we stopped. He handed the driver some money, I think, and lead me in. He took off the blindfold, and I saw the most beautifully decorated table in my whole life. It had an antique vase and so much more. We just spent that evening getting to know each other, and then we took a walk in the park. We shared a kiss when we were on the swings. He was the most romantic guy I have ever met and he treated me differently.

I told him that I should get home to what happened that afternoon, and when we approached it, we heard shouting.

"Can I just explain-"Someone said. Was it on the phone? I unlocked the door and we went in…no one noticed, so we just stood there listening. Tom was shouting at the phone next.

"Look, fuck off! You just hurt one of the most incredible girls on this earth! You shattered her heart! If you come near her, I will fucking hurt you. No one plays with her like that! Do you fucking hear me?" Tom screamed into the phone, practically punching it while Kelsey, Max, and Siva held him back. Luke chuckled and I slapped him playfully in the arm. We were still there unnoticed and I was about to lose it, and when he said something, it did make me lose it.

"SO CASSIE YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME!" Tom shouted at me from the other side of the phone.

"No, she's not. You're the one who is! No one does that to my best friend, she has gone through more than you can imagine, so shut up Tom, no one asked for your opinion. That was her best friend just yelling at you and I'm the other. So shut the hell up, I saw you. My eyes won't lie. Get away from my best friend, and if you ever go near her again, I'll have Tom, the police, and Security finding you." I said, quietly, then my voice rising as I got to the end. I hung up the phone, and I looked at Luke. I whispered something in his ear.

"Let's give them something for show, ehh?" He grinned at me and I just gave him a cheeky smile.

"Night beautiful, he whispered, breath lingering on my neck, which made me squirm. Then his lips crashed onto mine. Our lips moved together swiftly and we just stood there, kissing, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. Tom began to wolf whistle at us, and then he was stopped. I pulled apart, my eyes getting lost in his light brown ones. He said goodbye to the group, leaving me there, smiling and then heading off to my room.

What can I say, best night ever, at least until I heard the news…


	7. Chapter 7

*Sammy's POV*

I found the envelope on my desk. It was big and black, clearly different. I was afraid of what was inside. I heard from outside Cassie making her way to my room. She came in, with a smile on her face until she saw me there.

"What is it Sam? Who sent you this?" she asked with concern in her eyes. I just stood there, wondering with Cassie. I didn't dare to open it, I was just too scared. She took the envelope from me and ripped it open. I saw her read it, her eyes growing wider and wider as she got to the end.

"Sammy…this is…" she trailed off just holding the letter. I took it from her and my eyes got wider with each and every word.

"Oh my god." That was all I said. We went back outside...where we found them staring at us. Tom came over to us and asked,

"What's up?" I handed him the letter, and he took a tiny gasp in.

This was really happening.

I was going to be modeling in one for H&M.

I was speechless.

"This calls for drinks!" Tom shouted as he went out the door. Jay and Nath ran after him. The girls just shook their heads. They came back 30 minutes later, hands full of bags.

Bags full of beer, vodka, coke, and probably anything that you can imagine.

"I know!" Tom said after he downed his beer. "Let's play Never Have I Ever." Everyone said yes…except for Cassie…

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

Playing Never Have I Ever? I watched Tom pouring Vodka into everyone's glasses. I stared at mine.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this. Goodnight, see you all later." I whispered. I went into my room and cried. I was scared and alone. No one, not even Tom or Sammy, knew. I looked in the mirror. Who was I? I went back to my bed, and looked at the contents on my nightstand. I had a glass of water by my desk, along with a picture of me and Tom, kissing and smiling. I grabbed the picture frame and threw it at the wall. I took the glass of water and smashed it. I picked up a piece of the glass and rolled up my sleeve and pressed it into my pale skin. Why did he cheat on me? Why did my mom die? Was it because my hair wasn't perfect? Was it because I had a problem in my head? Why did the driver have to be drunk, causing me and my dad both pain for years, that scene never leaving my head. Why, on twitter, were there hate pages for me and constantly getting hate just because I was dating Tom or people just thought I was an attention seeker. I heard Tom pounding at the door and then swinging it open with the key that opened to every room. Sammy must have given it to him.

"What the fuck is going on!" He screamed. Then he and Sammy looked around and saw what I was doing. They rushed over to me and took the glass from my hand.

"Cassie, this isn't worth it." Sammy said, with Tom carrying me back into the living room, where I noticed that Max, Siva, and the girls were gone except for Kelsey, who was sitting there with concern on her face. I didn't know what to say, I just watched as blood came out of the wound.

~.~

*Tom's POV*

I wonder why Cassie left the game. She basically never drank even if she went to clubs and stuff of what Sammy told me of what happened throughout the years. We both had no idea why and just about no one knew. But now, we had started the game, with me going first.

"Never have I ever peed in a pool" I started, satisfied with my answer. I saw Siva and Max take a shot.

"Eww, gross!" Kelsey said with a pitch in her voice. Then Siva went. He said his answer with a smirk on his face, as if he had something planned.

"I have never spent more than £200 while shopping." All the girls and surprisingly, Nathan took shots. Siva looked at Nath surprisingly. "What were you shopping for? Hats? Buying girls drinks?" We all laughed as Nathan turned crimson.

"Shut up Seev, if you still want to live another bloody day! And yes, I was buying hats, I couldn't decide on which to get!" We all continued to play the game, with Max and Emily leaving after Max had his 4th shot (his last one to kissing a person with the same sex, it was awkward) and Siva and Nareesha leaving for what I thought was, you know, SexyTime.

"USE PROTECTION! I'M NOT READY TO BE AN UNCLE YET!" I screamed after them. Kelsey smacked me in the head while the others just laughed. Then, we heard a scream and glass smashing. I looked at Sammy and we both ran to Cassie's room. I got there first, pounding on the door. Sammy came after me and put a key in the lock and swung the door open.

"What the fuck is going on!" I yelled. I looked at Sammy then at Cassie, who was leaning against her bed with a piece of glass in her hand. There was already a cut and she was about to make another one. I grabbed it from her hand and took her out into the living room, where Nathan and Jay sat there bewildered. Kelsey's face was full of concern.

"Cassie, this isn't worth it." Sammy said with her voice full of sadness. Cassie was watching as blood seep through the wound. I looked around the house until I found the bandages and the medicine. I handed them to Sammy who carefully put them on the wound and put the bandage on. Cassie was still sitting there. Jay took action and brought her back to her room and laid her on the bed.

"I think we should all head home." I said and they all agreed.

"I'll stay with her until she falls asleep." Jay said. I nodded and placed a kiss on Cassie's forehead, and then gave Kelsey a kiss on the lips. Sammy watched us as she cleaned and Nath was helping her. I smiled at Cassie and I took Kelsey by the hand.

We grabbed a cab and we went back to the flat. We had a long conversation before heading off to bed, with me telling her some things about Cassie. Then, at around one, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and we fell into deep sleep.

~.~  
*Jay's POV*

"I think we should all head home." Tom said and we all agreed. I felt like I needed to take care of Cassie. One of my close friends was hurt and she needed me.

"I'll stay with her until she falls asleep." I said, with a worried glance at her. Tom nodded and he placed a kiss on Cassie's forehead. I carried her to her room and laid her on the bed gently, and then when I was about to leave, she said

"Stay with me Jay. Don't go. Please? Just this once. I'm scared and I feel like I need my big brother." Did she just call me her big brother? I was shocked, but I agreed, and we both sat up.

"How are you feeling, love?" I asked kissing her forehead. She gave me a broken smile. She was almost always smiling, but this time, her smile, you could tell, was broken and hurt. Pain flashed in her eyes.

"I'm fine. But can I tell you something?" She asked with a slow tone in her voice I was taken back by surprise when she needed to tell me something.

"You can tell me anything babe, what's up? How some you didn't want to drink with us today?" I asked. Her face paled and her eyes went wide and I immediately regretted the words that I said. "You don't need to answer if you don't want too…" I added softly and quickly. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"But I think it's time that I let out the truth to someone besides my family." She said, slowly and pronouncing every syllable. I looked at her and she began to tell her life story to me.

"So, when I was born, I was born in the states. California, to be exact. We were a whole happy family, until they realized there was something wrong with me. I was about 7 at the time and I always got these headaches and blackouts and stuff. One day, I went to the doctor and found out that I had a brain tumor." I looked at her with surprise. Her face, her smile, and her eyes kept so many secrets. She continued as I began to nod. "I got cured. That was just about the best thing that happened. Now me, my mom and my dad were all a happy family. All that happened until I was like, 10. My dad and I were at home one day, and it was past 8. She usually got home at around 7. So dad was pacing, and I was sitting with tears in my eyes until we got a phone call." She broke down and a tear came back into her eye, rolling down her cheek. I wiped it away, and she continued. "We went to the scene…it was…it was a hit and run. We knew that it was a drunk driver. Mom…she was rushed to the hospital…then…then…" she trailed off looking out her window.

"I'll always be here for you, just call or text; I'll be here every step of the way, like a brother should." I smiled warmly at her. We hugged. She lay down on her bed and we fell asleep until we heard the doorbell ring.

Who could be here at 3 in the morning? Whoever it was, they better have a good reason.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

*Jay's POV*

"I'll always be here for you, just call or text; I'll be here every step of the way, like a brother should." I smiled warmly at her. We hugged. She lay down on her bed and we fell asleep until we heard the doorbell ring.

Who could be here at 3 in the morning? Whoever it was, they better have a good reason.

~.~  
*Cassie's POV*

Me and Jay groaned as we heard the doorbell. We both got up. I went and pulled my hair into a ponytail while Jay answered the door.

"Oww!" I heard someone scream. I ran to the door to find Tom standing there. He had an angry glare on his face. He opened his mouth to start talking, but he was interrupted.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE TOM? I TOLD YOU NEVER TO FUCKING COME BACK INTO HER LIFE!" I turned and saw Sammy standing by her room with an angry look on her face. Her fingers were almost white as she clenched them into fists.

"This has nothing to do with you. No go away, while I take care of Cassie and lover boy here." He snarled. Sammy rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let that happen? And also, how many times did I tell you? SHE IS NOT CHEATING ON YOU." She punched him in his jaw and then slammed the door in his face. He blocked the door from closing with his hand and he walked towards me. I looked around scared as he approached.

"I will get you Cassie! You are mine and no one else's!" He screamed. Before he left, he punched me in the stomach with me falling to the floor. After I heard the door slam, I got up, wincing with every step. Sammy put her arm around me as I knelt down next to Jay. He was clutching his nose and I saw blood pouring through it. His cheek was flaming red. I grabbed towels and ice while Sammy led him into the living room.

"Jay, Sammy, neither of you…on your lives…can tell anyone else about what happened tonight." I stated. They looked at me as though I had 5 heads. "I'm serious. I can't let the lads know." They still gawked at me.

"But don't you think…that at least…Tom should know?" Sammy said, unsure of herself. Jay nodded in agreement as I sighed.

"Look, Tom is the last person I want to know. He is going to get so protective over me since I just forgave him." Jay understood. After all, it was his best mate. Tom's short temper and ADHD…that's why I kept so many secrets from him even though I was his best mate and he was mine.

"Okay, but he will suspect something when he sees me tomorrow morning with this bruised cheek." I nodded and gave him the bag of peas.

"I never thought that Tom would get abusive…" Sammy said, her words trailing off with every sentence that she said. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, he's a prick for cheating on you and I won't let him hurt you again!" Jay said with fury in his voice.

"Jay…you're like Tom. I'll get security to watch this place and see if anyone turns up…" I whispered. Fred was going to murder me. But I didn't care. After Jay was better, we all went back to bed. Seeing that it was almost 4 in the morning and Tom would probably be up in 4 hours, we all fell asleep quicker than ever before.

~.~

*Tom's POV*

"Morning." I yawned as I went downstairs. I gave Kelsey a kiss and a hug. I was beginning to make a cheese toastie until Kelsey and I saw Jay stumbling in with a bruise on his cheek. We both looked at him and then I said, "Mate, what's up with your cheek?" His eyes widened as I said that. I looked at him, wanting an answer.

"Uhh, nothing, umm, I just accidently fell, uhh, that's all…I mean…Yeah…bye now! See you later!" He dashed off towards his room. I ran after him and pinned him against the wall.

"Tom no!" Kelsey shouted coming to us. She turned back around when she heard the door ring.

"What has happened to Cassie? I can't risk my friendship with her again! DID YOU SHAG HER?" I shouted. Jay looked shocked and he didn't say anything. I saw Kelsey out of the corner of my eye running towards us. There was someone coming behind too…and it was…Cassie?

"THOMAS ANTHONY PARKER! RELEASE HIM NOW OR I'LL TELL THE WHOLE BAND AND KELSEY ALL THE EMBARASSING THINGS YOU DID." She came and bumped into Kelsey slightly. I noticed that when Kelsey's arm hit her stomach lightly, she winced.

"Cassie…are you hurt?" I whispered. Kelsey noticed that she winced too and she turned Cassie around. Cassie took Kelsey by the hand into another room. I released Jay and he immediately sat down and we waited. They came back minutes later, Kelsey with a shocked expression on her face and Cassie hastily pulling down her shirt again and whispered something to Kelsey. She nodded.

It's okay. I saw Kelsey mouth. I nodded, even though I didn't buy it. I studied Cassie's face carefully.

I looked at her. Then I looked at Jay. She shot a worried glance at Jay. Jay nodded at her. What was this thing going on between them?! I looked at both of them. What the fuck was going on between them, why are they keeping secrets from me?

Whatever it was, I was going to get to the bottom of it, and I didn't care what they say. Something is not right. Jay has a massive bruise on his cheek, while Kelsey saw something on Cassie's stomach that shocked her and pained Cassie.

All I can say: What the fuck is going on.

~.~

*Kelsey's POV*

Bzz. I groaned and got up as my phone vibrated signaling a new text. It was from Fred saying the rehearsal times again. I got out of bed and put my hair in a bun. I looked over and saw Tom still sleeping. Standing there like an idiot and smiling, I went downstairs to make a cuppa.

Minutes later, I was joined by Tom, still shirtless. He gave me a kiss and a hug and went over to make something. I sat there, sipping at my tea, until Jay came in. He had bruise on his cheek.

"Mate, what happened to your cheek?" Tom asked. Jay's pale blue eyes widened as he said that. Tom looked at him, wanting an answer. I looked at him as though he had two heads…who would hurt Jay?

"Uhh, nothing, umm, I just accidently fell, uhh, that's all…I mean…Yeah…bye now! See you later!" He dashed off towards his room. Tom ran after him and pinned him against the wall.

"Tom no!" I shouted coming to us. I heard the door ring and I answered the door. There stood Cassie, looking around frantically for Jay and Tom. I pointed to the direction of Jay's room and we ran all the way there while we heard Tom shouting at Jay.

"What has happened to Cassie? I can't risk my friendship with her again! DID YOU SHAG HER?" Tom shouted. Jay looked shocked and worried. He didn't say anything.

"THOMAS ANTHONY PARKER! RELEASE HIM NOW OR I'LL TELL THE WHOLE BAND AND KELSEY ALL THE EMBARASSING THINGS YOU DID." Cassie yelled. She was still running and bumped into me slightly. I noticed that when my arm hit her stomach lightly, she winced.

"Cassie…are you hurt?" Tom whispered. I took her arm lightly and directed her into Tom's room. It was the usual mess but better since I spent the night.

"Cassie…are you alright?" I asked her, voice concerned. She looked at me and then broke down. She started crying and she showed me her stomach. It was black and blue. I gasped slightly. "Did…did Tom do this to you? Did he bruise Jay's cheek too?" She nodded as I pulled her into a hug.

"Please don't tell Tom. He'd die if he knew." She quietly sobbed. I nodded, unsure of what I should do. I kept on hugging her until no tears were left. She wiped away all traces of her makeup and then went back out to join the boys.

It's okay. I mouthed to Tom. He nodded, even though he was still suspicious. This is terrible.

What am I supposed to do now?  
~.~

*Cassie's POV*

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. I opened my eyes hastily trying to see who it was. It was Jay and he was pulling on his jacket.

"Morning" I said, yawning. He smiled at me and ran a hand through his golden curls. His eyes were blue, with hints of gray in them. I looked at his face, where a purple-blue bruise was forming. I looked at him with sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Jay. That should have never happened to you…" I trailed off, looking outside the window. He smiled, then wincing because he forgot about the bruise. I got out of bed. It kind of hurt while I did, but then I shrugged it off. It was probably only like my period, which was due next week. I walked over to him, giving him a hug and a kiss on his non-harmed cheek.

"Hey Cass. How are you feeling?" Jay asked. I narrowed my eyes and slapped him playfully in the arm.

"Shouldn't I be the one who is asking you? Your cheek is bloody bruised! Do you want ice or something?" I exclaimed in a whisper, trying not to wake Sammy who was in the next room. He pointed to my arm and then pointed to my stomach. I winced at the memory of my arm, but I wondered what was on my head. I ran towards the bathroom and lifted up my shirt. There was a huge bruise on there. I wondered how Jay knew but then I remembered that he was with me the whole night.

"Holy fucking shit." Was all I said. I then winced. He looked at me, and I then added: "I'll be fine, you're much worst! Are you-"I was cut off by his finger on my lips in attempt to shut me up.

"Nah, I'm good." He shrugged. "I gotta get back to the flat before Tom wakes up- you know and then ask me about stuff. This should be gone in a couple of hours. I'll see you later." He kissed my forehead and went out the door. That's when I realized.

"Jay!" I shouted. He turned around and I ran up to him. My eyes had tears in them as I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back with a wonderstruck look on his face.

"Cassie, are you alright?" He said with his usual worried tone. I looked at him.

"I just want to say that I love you." I whispered quietly. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Well, Cassie Davidson, I love you too." He said. "And now, I shall go before Tom finds out and I get my ass whipped."

I just laughed. This guy, who I barely knew, was already the big brother that I never before had in my life.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

"Jay, I'm scared." I said. I bit my lip as Jay's blue eyes bore into mine. He flinched as I leant over and touched his cheek softly. I kissed it, as Tom and Kelsey came back in.

"Alright, I don't care under what circumstances; you are telling me what happened to you two." Tom demanded. Kelsey threw me an apologetic look as I looked into Tom's dark brown eyes. His look could kill. I looked at Jay who just shrugged while I sighed.

Why was this so difficult? What would happen if I tell Tom?

~.~

*Jay's POV*

"Jay, I'm scared." Cassie said suddenly. I watched as she bit her lip. I looked into her eyes. She reached over to me and touched it. I winced in pain. She looked at me and then leaned over and kissed it. I could feel my other cheek turning red…I couldn't be falling for her could I? I mean, she's only a friend…at least I hope so…I snapped out of thought when Tom and Kelsey came back into the living room.

"Alright, I don't care under what circumstances; you are telling me what happened to you two." Tom said. I could sense a Tom Tantrum if we didn't tell him. I saw Kelsey looking at us, apologizing for her boyfriend's behavior. I saw Cassie look at me and we locked eyes. I shrugged. Tom looked at us with an eyebrow raised and his hands crossed over his chest.

"Well?" He said. Then suddenly, Nathan and Siva burst into the room. They looked at me (well, my bruised cheek) and then to Cassie, who was holding her stomach as if she was in pain.

"We'll tell you later." I said. "Cassie, come with me, I need to take you somewhere." I held out my arm and she accepted. I pulled her up gently and she winced with every step. I could sense all the boys staring at us as we went out the door and into my car.

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked. I didn't say anything. I pulled out of the drive way and drove to Fred's house, which was only 5 minutes away. He got in the car after I explained what had happened. Then we took her to the doctor.

"Can we get coffee after this?" I asked Fred, who nodded curtly. I helped Cassie into the office and 10 minutes later, we got the news.

"So you're whole stomach is bruised-"the doctor began.

"No Shit Sherlock." I heard Cassie mutter. I smiled at her, biting my lip to hold my laughter. Fred shot us a glare and we continued to listen to the doctor.

"You have a few bruised ribs, so for your concert on Saturday, just focus on singing, not too much on dancing. Come back on Friday, and I'll look at your ribs and how they are. I'll give you some pain killers…" He jabbered on but I could tell that Cassie was bored. She pretended to be interested in her nails. Then the doctor looked at my cheek and raised an eyebrow. We then quickly left before the doctor could suspect anything.

"Starbucks, anyone?" I asked, turning the key in the ignition. Fred shook his head while Cassie nodded excitedly. We dropped Fred off and then went to Starbucks.

"One tall Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccino and…" I said as I glanced at Cassie who said

"One tall Caramel Latte." We waited by the counter as they got us our drinks. We talked until I saw a group of girls looking at us weirdly, as if they were trying to put together a puzzle.

"Oh shit." Cassie muttered under her breath. "Are our drinks almost done?"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE JAY MCGUINESS AND CASSIE DAVIDSON!" One of them screamed. The girl behind the counter nodded as she understood and started working at top speed.

"Make a run for it. I can't have paps around the store or fan girls." The girl said. Her name was Jewel. Me and Cassie both smiled at her.

"Thanks Jewel. We'll come back later." Cassie whispered. She grabbed my hand and we ran to the car, wincing with every step. I quickly got into the car and drove off with fan girls and paps chasing after us. We circled around for awhile losing all the fans and paps. We walked into Cassie's flat and went in. Then we saw the worst.

Tom.

~.~

THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! THE END OF THE STORY!

I'm pulling your leg, let's continue.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. Tom just grinned. I saw Jay texting on his phone. JAY! This is not the time to be texting your mates! Tom came up to me and kissed me roughly. I felt him getting pulled away. Jay was pulling him away, punching him in the stomach.

"JAY, NO!" I yelled. He didn't listen. Then I felt something come in contact with my face. I clutched my cheek. I felt pain from my stomach when I fell helplessly to the ground. Then everything went black. Before it did, I saw blue-green eyes lock into mine. Nathan and Jay had saved my life.

~.~

*Nathan's POV*

"Oh shit." I yelled after I got Jay's text. I quickly rounded all the lads together and Siva phoned Big Kev and we piled into the van. I called Jayne and Fred.

"Tom is at Cassie's flat. Jay sent me a text and I quote; Nath, get Big Kev and the lads here. Tom's here. I'll hold him off. He's probably going to hurt Cassie. I have to go, hurry!" I said with horror in my voice. Cassie was special. I couldn't see her going back to that…that mother fucking douche bag. Okay, I admit it. I fancy her. I like her. I know that I've only known her for a couple of days, but I like her. I was jealous of Jay- he was so much closer to her.

"We'll be there in a little bit." Jayne said in a rushed tone and hung up. As soon as we pulled up to the flat, I was the first one out and I ran in. I saw Jay on the couch, too weak to move, and Cassie on the ground with Tom watching her in pain.

"GET OUT YOU PRICK." I shouted. I punched him in the jaw and he stumbled back. He was weaker than I expected. I punched him again and then the police and the ambulance came. They arrested Tom and got Cassie on the stretcher. Jay went to the hospital too with her, to get checked up. I watched as Tom went down beside her in the ambulance. He had tears in his eyes and was quietly whispering.

"Cassie, please wake up." I watched as he kissed her forehead.

That pang of jealousy. First Jay and then Tom. But Tom loved Kelsey. That was one thing off of my shoulder.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

"Where am I?" I asked groggily. I saw Nathan and Jay holding my hands. I looked at them weirdly. Jay's cheek was, I could say, a little better, but I could tell he was still extremely weak. Nathan on the other hand was holding my hand tightly. He began to speak…

"You're in the hospital. You can be released later, it was only because you got slapped and you fell. Your stomach is still bruised but they said it would get better by Friday, before your concert. Rehearsal for you is canceled for today, since they have to change up the choreography. You now have a restraining order from Tom…he can't get anywhere near you. And us, but mainly you…" I looked at him. I looked into those blue-green eyes and searched for something. I could feel him tense up when he said that I was in the hospital. I looked back at Jay. I sighed and said,

"This is the second time you saved my life, Jay. How will I ever repay you? And you too Nathan. You both saved my life. What would I do without you guys? You are honestly the best things that have ever happened to me. When I first heard that you were going to be working with me on a joint album and a tour…I literally wanted to die, because I didn't want to face Tom. But now, you're all the best friends I could ever ask for. Tom and Sammy are still definitely Number 1. I just love you guys so much, and I never want to lose you." I felt tears spring into my eyes after I finished. I could see their eyes shining with tears too. Then Tom burst in running, ruining the moment and he had a sorry look in his eyes.

"CASSIE! YOU'RE HERE!" He yelled. The nurse glared at him and he just gave her a cheeky wink. I shook my head. He came over and kissed me on the forehead and hugged me tightly with my wincing in pain.

"Bruised stomach, Tom, bruised stomach, Thomas Parker get off of me you're hurting me." I whispered in his ear. He let go and then Sammy came in, eyes red, obviously crying.

"What's going on Sammy?" I asked her. She came in and started sobbing quietly.

"You're going to die when you find out…it's really terrible news." She said. I looked at her, reading her for the truth.

"What is it? You can tell me anything!" I exclaimed. Jay, Tom, and Nathan were all looking at her now. She took a deep breath and started.

"Your mother's death day was yesterday-"I cringed when she said that, I hated to think that my mother was dead sometimes. But I couldn't do anything if I thought she was alive either. I nodded slowly and she went on.

"Your dad…He went to a pub and got drunk…he crashed, immediate death. Cassie, I'm so sorry, what-"

I could feel my eyes closing and my body tensing up. I felt like I was going to die. And before I fully did, I heard Tom cry,

"She's going to crash! Get me water or something! Hurry up!"

I loved him, he remembered.


	9. Chapter 9

*Tom's POV*

Oh my fucking god. Cassie was going to crash, again. I was there when she crashed the first time. She always crashed when she was hurt. The first time was when her first boyfriend dumped her for another girl. On top of all that, she hadn't eaten anything for the past 3 days because she was "fat". It was really scary. She was in the hospital for a week afterwards. This was my chance to save her.

"Cassie, drink this." I poured the water into her mouth. The doctors immediately rushed in, pushing us out. Sammy had to go somewhere and told me to keep her updated by phone and would be back as soon as possible.

We all sat in the waiting room. Siva and Max weren't there because they were in the studio. I sat in one of the chairs, Kelsey leaning on my shoulder. She was silently crying. Cassie was like one of her new close girlfriends. Nath was against the wall, knees to his face. Jay was outside, looking out into the distance. Both of them had a look of pain in their eyes.

Then it hit me.

My two band mates fancied Cassie.

What the fucking hell.

~.~

*Jay's POV*

"She's going to crash! Get me water or something! Hurry up!" Tom yelled. I ran out of the room while Nathan stayed with Cassie. I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a bottle of water. I slammed a few pounds on the counter and sped off.

I watched as Tom poured the water into her mouth. I watched as doctors pushed us out. We sat in the waiting room. Kelsey crying into Tom's shoulder, while Tom just looked worried. Nathan sat against the wall with his head to his knees. I was outside, looking out into the distance thinking.

I liked Cassie. She was beautiful…in her own special way. Her hair was perfect. But she only liked me as a brother…I knew, she told me. I had no chance with her.

~.~

*Nathan's POV*

"She's going to crash! Get me water or something! Hurry up!" Tom yelled. Jay ran out of the room while I stayed with Cassie. I watched her eyes close, and breathing becoming faster. I wasn't of what to do. Tom was cursing under his breath, while Kelsey had some silent tears coming down her face. Jay came back minutes later, clutching a water bottle. He gave it to Tom.

I watched as Tom poured the water into her mouth. I wanted to say something. Then, suddenly, we were all pushed out by doctors who went and checked the monitors and stuff. We sat in the waiting room. Kelsey crying into Tom's shoulder, while Tom just looked worried. Jay was looking out into the distance outside. I just sat against the wall, knees to my face, when I had some tears escape from my eyes.

I loved Cassie. Her big brown eyes, her tanned skin, and her perfectly highlighted hair, it suited her perfectly.

I could have a chance with her, couldn't I?

~.~

*Tom's POV*

How could they…How could they…How could they fancy Cassie? Jay was like a brother to her (at least I hoped so, he did come home rather late…) and Nath was just a baby. I hope they didn't go out. If they did and then broke up, it would ruin our friendship. She would lose contact with us…I could see it.

I let out a sigh of relief as Cassie's doctor came back out.

"I have good news and bad news." He said to me. I looked at him as he continued. "Bad news: She can't be released until Thursday." I smiled, knowing Cassie would want to continue with her concert. "Good News: You saved her life, she could've died, but now, she's sleeping and getting some rest from that crash…what happened?" I swallowed.

"Some things are supposed to be kept…private…" I rambled. The doctor put up his hand.

"I understand. Go in and see her." He ushered me in. I went into the room, where I found Cassie with a knife in her hand.

"CASSIE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. She looked up at me. Her dark eyes were even darker. She had tears rolling down her cheek. I looked at her wrist. There was already one cut. I ran to her and took the knife from her. Kelsey came running in, pulling Cassie into a hug while they both cried. I looked at my girlfriend and mouthed, thanks. She smiled at me and winked. Her eyes widened as she saw the knife. Then Jay and Nath came in running and yelling.

"CASSIE! Y'ALRIGHT?" Jay screamed in his Nottingham accent. She looked up and gave him a fake smile. I could see that Jay thought it was real, but I knew it was fake. I caught Nath looking at the knife and I quickly put it on the table, hiding the blade. She quickly pulled the blankets up a little more, to hide her wound. Nath noticed and went by her. He held her arm and looked at Cassie. He looked hurt. He hopped onto the bed, sitting beside her and began whispering to her. Kelsey got off the bed, and I put an arm around her waist. I kissed Kelsey's forehead softly as I smiled, while Jay looked depressed and hurt. I tapped both of them on the shoulder and motioned them outside to wait. I called Jayne and Fred, telling them what had happened and they were coming over.

This tour was going to be interesting…my best friend with us, 2 of my band mates fancying her…

But she wasn't going to date. At least I hoped so.

~.~

*Nathan's POV*

I lifted up my head to see Tom walking into Cassie's room. I saw Kelsey going too. I went outside to call Bird in.

"Hey Bird, it's okay, we can go back in." He nodded and I headed towards the room. Jay joined me as well, and we walked in to see Cassie hugging Kelsey and Tom holding…a small knife?! He caught me staring and he put the knife on the table, hiding the blade.

"CASSIE! Y'ALRIGHT?" Jay screamed in his Nottingham accent. She looked up and gave him a smile. She quickly pulled the blankets up a little more. I noticed that it was weird and went to sit with her. I took her arm gently and saw the scar. I looked at her and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I sat on her bed, next to her.

"Cassie…please don't do this. Your life is worth living. You have us. Bird, Me, Max, Kelsey, Seev, Sammy, Tom…so many more." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me, avoiding eye contact. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Jay and Tomsley leaving. I sat up and kissed her forehead. I used my finger and lifted her head up to face me. You could see the sadness in her eyes.

"It's just so much at the wrong time. My boyfriend cheated on me, my mom's death day was yesterday, I have bruised ribs, and my dad is gone…what can be worse? This is all my fault. I was never the perfect girlfriend. If I was, I wouldn't have bruised ribs…" I hated hearing those words. I put my finger on her lips.

"Stop it. It's not your fault. You would be the perfect girlfriend. Your mom…she is proud of you. She's watching you. You have come this far in life, a successful model and singer. Your fans love you. Tom loves you. Sammy loves you. I love you…" I took myself in as I let those words slip. She looked at me when I said the last words. Then, I felt lips on mine.

Cassie had kissed me. It felt…different.

I didn't pull away. Her hands played with my hat while I held her waist. Our lips molded perfectly, moving in sync. I licked her bottom lick, wishing for access which she happily granted. Our tongues battled for dominance.

"WELL THIS IS AWKWARD!" We heard someone scream. It was Sammy, in a dress this time. I gave a small smile and readjusted my hat. I let go of Cassie and went out to the waiting room so she and Sammy could have some time, where I was sat down by Tom.

"You kissed her, didn't you?" He asked with a smirk. Kelsey then got up and went into Cassie's room. I looked at him, cheeks blushing, while Jay just looked sad.

"Uhh…" I started. Tom's face turned from happy to a look that would kill. I was taken back. "Umm…she kissed me?" I said with a sheepish smile.

"Okay, listen kid. You break her heart, I fucking kill you. She has gone through more than you can imagine. I am her best friend, I know a lot about her." He started, and then was cut off by Sammy.

"You break your heart; I will drag you to the Amazons. I will drug you and kill you. Every way possible. Tom will help me!" She said happily. She gave Tom a high five and then Jay looked at me.

"I'm happy for you, mate. Jaythan's over, ehh?" He said. He had a monotone voice and it was cracking. I looked at him and grinned. I looked over at everyone.

"Look, it was one kiss-"I started then was cut off.

"Didn't look like it!" Sammy said in a sing-song voice. I glared at her and then retorted:

"You and Luke do the same thing!" She immediately blushed and slapped me in the arm. I pretended to look hurt and clutch my arm. She rolled her eyes.

"You're going to get it Sykes! WATCH OUT." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

This was interesting.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

I felt total darkness as doctors began working on me. I fell into sleep while doctors hooked up IV's and all that crap. I woke up a couple of minutes later. A nurse walked by and she called the doctor.

"Hello Cassie. That was fast…you crashed, have you had a history on this?" He asked. I nodded, and then spoke.

"I crashed only one other time in my life…personal issues. Anyways, can I still do the concert? I'll do whatever you say, please, I can't let my fans down." I pleaded. The doctor looked other the folder and he nodded smiling.

"You know, my wife and my daughter are pretty big fans of you. Can I get an autograph?" He asked. I nodded and signed my name and a little dedication to each his wife and his daughter.

I thought. Why did Tom cheat on me? Why did mom die? Why did dad die? Why did Tom stop talking to me? I saw a knife out of the corner of my eye. I picked it up and made a small cut. I heard footsteps and someone screaming,

"CASSIE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" It was Tom. I looked up at him. I had tears in my eyes now. I saw him look at my wrist. Then he ran over to me and took the knife. Kelsey came running in, pulling me into a hug while we both cried into each other. We stayed like that for awhile, well, until Jay and Nath came in running and yelling.

"CASSIE! Y'ALRIGHT?" Jay screamed in his Nottingham accent. I looked up and gave him a fake smile. I couldn't smile for real, it was too hard. Next, I quickly pulled the blankets up a little more, to hide my scar. I noticed that Nath noticed that I pulled my blanket up higher.

"Oh crap." I muttered so silently that no one heard. He took my arm and looked at me. His beautiful blue-green eyes looked hurt. He sat on the bed, sitting beside me and hugging.

"Cassie…please don't do this. Your life is worth living. You have us. Bird, Me, Max, Kelsey, Seev, Sammy, Tom…so many more." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him, trying to avoid eye contact. I felt Nathan sit up and he kissed my forehead. He used his finger and lifted my head up to face him.

"It's just so much at the wrong time. My boyfriend cheated on me, my mom's death day was yesterday, I have bruised ribs, and my dad is gone…what can be worse? This is all my fault. I was never the perfect girlfriend. If I was, I wouldn't have bruised ribs…" I started…quickly being shut up when Nath put his finger on my lips.

"Stop it. It's not your fault. You would be the perfect girlfriend. Your mom…she is proud of you. She's watching you. You have come this far in life, a successful model and singer. Your fans love you. Tom loves you. Sammy loves you. I love you…"I looked at him when he said "I love you". No one really knew…I fancied Nath. A lot. His eyes made my knees weak…and then without thought

I kissed him.

He didn't pull away, surprisingly. I fiddled with his hat and he placed his hands on my waist. I felt sparks when I kissed him. So much difference. Our lips moved in sync. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted and our tongues battled.

"WELL THIS IS AWKWARD!" We heard someone scream. It was Sammy, in a dress this time. I grinned. Nath readjusted his hat, while I just smiled. He went out to the waiting while she stayed behind to talk to me. Kelsey came in a few seconds later, and they both wanted the same thing.

"Tell us all the deets NOW!" They demanded.

"Okay…" I started explaining, with them awwing.

Who needs cheating boyfriends when I have my 2 best girlfriends?

*Jay's POV*

Okay, I'll say it. I'm insanely jealous. Nathan and Cassie kissing…I hated it. The girl I loved and the guy who is literally my brother and band mate…what the fuck.

"Jay, y'alright?" Tom asked in his strong Bolton accent. I looked at him while he was staring into my eyes. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. He didn't seem to accept it. He read my expression carefully. My eyes darted around with a frown on my lips. I felt terrible. I should be happy for them…not being jealous.

"It's Cassie and Nathan, isn't it?" He asked softly. I looked up at him. How did he know? I heaved a sigh. He looked at me expectantly. Then he looked over to Nathan, who was in Cassie's room. They were having a heated make-out session and they were holding hands. Kelsey and Sam were whispering and moving their hands. I noticed that Kelsey Ann was here and was staring with a smile on her face at Cassie and Nathan. They continued while I just watched them.

I wished that it was me. I wish I was the one kissing Cassie. I wish I was the one who had arms around her. I wish hand in mine, locking our fingers. I knew that would never happen. I looked back at Tom, who was starting to scream,

"NO, NO, NO. PDA. SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER, GET OUT, GET OUT; I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS. MY INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES-"He proceeded to walk over to them and separate them but was stopped by Kelsey Belle gripping his arm.

"You're not a virgin anytime, Tom." Cassie smirked. He covered his eyes and went to hug Kelsey. She rolled her eyes and slapped him. He faked hurt. I just watched as Nath and Cassie cuddled.

Am I screwed, or what? Was I ever going to get the girl I loved?

~.~

*Nathan's POV*

I walked into Cassie's room, leaning on by the doorway. I saw Kelsey and Sammy sitting by her, talking and squealing. They saw me by the doorway. They hopped off the bed and went to the little table by the bathroom and sat. Kelsey Ann was there too. I walked over the bed and sat on it. I intertwined my fingers with hers and she laid her head on my chest.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted. "Are you going to do the concert on Saturday?" I asked her. She looked up at me with those brown eyes that made me drool. She rolled them as I raised an eyebrow. She gave me a smile and said,

"Obviously. Did you think that I was going to let my fans down?" She stated it like it was the most apparent thing in the world. I crashed my lips onto hers and then it turned into a make-out session. She was amazing. I felt sparks every single time we kissed. My hand was holding her waist as her hand went up my shirt. We were rudely interrupted by Tom.

"NO, NO, NO. PDA. SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER, GET OUT, GET OUT; I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS. MY INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES-"He tried to walk towards us but Kelsey Belle gripped his arm tightly. I smiled at her while I adjusted my shirt and Cassie glared at Tom.

"You're not a virgin anytime, Tom." Cassie smirked. He covered his eyes and went to hug Kelsey. She rolled her eyes and slapped him. He faked hurt. I sat up and went by Cassie. We cuddled, and then I popped the question.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Cassie?"

She smiled.

"Nathan James Sykes, no."

What the fuck?

"Just Kidding." She grinned and pulled me down to her level and we kissed.

"So I assume a yes?" I mumbled as she smiled into the kiss.

"Hell to the Yes." She said and we went back to where we left off, not caring that any of them were in the room.

~.~  
*Cassie's POV*

I explained what happened and then Sammy and Kelsey Belle started jumping around and squealing. Kelsey Ann was with us too, and she was really nice and caring. I liked her a lot already. I noticed Nathan by the doorway. I smiled at him and they all scattered from my bed.

He came over and sat down. I could hear Sammy, Kelsey Ann, and Kelsey Belle smiling and whispering hurriedly. He slipped his fingers into mine and I laid my head on his chest.

"Hey beautiful." He said. I felt Goosebumps go all over my body. I shivered at his words, with pleasure. "Are you still doing the concert on Saturday?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. I then smiled and said,

"Obviously. Did you think that I was going to let my fans down?" I stated it like it was the most apparent thing in the world. He crashed his lips onto mine and then it turned into a make-out session. I felt fireworks erupt every single time we kissed. He held my waist tightly as my hands went up his shirt, feeling his six pack. I smiled.

"NO, NO, NO. PDA. SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER, GET OUT, GET OUT; I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS. MY INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES-" Tom looked at us and he started to walk until Kelsey held his arm. Nathan smiled at me while he adjusted my shirt and I gave Tom my ultimate death glare.

"You're not a virgin anytime, Tom." I smirked. Yeah, I hated seeing my brother having sex with other people. It was disturbing but, y'know it's alright. He covered his eyes and went to hug Kelsey. She rolled her eyes and slapped him. He faked hurt. I felt Nathan sit up and I leaned in closer to him. We cuddled, and then he asked the question.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Cassie?"

I smiled, and decided to tease him.

"Nathan James Sykes, no."

He gave me the 'What the fuck?' look.

"Just Kidding." I grinned and pulled him down to my level and kissed him hard.

"So I assume a yes?" he mumbled as I smiled.

"Hell to the Yes." I said and we went back to where we left off.

~.~

*Sammy's POV*

They. Were. So. Fucking. Cute. It. Was. Unimaginable. Me, Kelsey Belle, and Kelsey Ann were all squealing like fan girls when we saw them together. We were now talking about the model I was working with…I still couldn't believe it. I was modeling for H&M, one of the biggest stores in England. And I was working with a straight model-who was one of the most famous. Luke McGold, it was fucking Luke McGold.

"Did he ask you yet?" Kelsey Ann asked excitedly. I shook my head and replied in a serious tone-but failed.

"He took me on this really romantic date though…" They both squealed. They gestured me to continue and I did. "He took me to this restaurant…he had the people decorate it with an antique vase and that kind of stuff. Then we took a walk in the park…and Kelsey Belle, remember the ending?" I grinned and she smirked. Kelsey Ann just looked at us and Kelsey Belle finished the story for me.

"They kissed in front of us at their flat." Kelsey Ann just looked at me. I nodded and then gave a small laugh. I saw Cassie and Nath making out-again.

"Guys, let's get out of here before they are fully at it!" I half-yelled. Cassie and Nath turned to look at me while shooting glares. I smiled and said, "You know you love me!"

"XOXO, GOSSIP GIRL!" The girls all shouted together. The guys just stared at us. We smirked at them. They just shook their heads.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Tom mutter. I slapped him in the arm as he cried out, "Oi!"

"You never ever say that to me! You're such a bad influence!" I faked screamed in horror. Now he was glaring at me with a death look.

"I'M THE BAD INFLUENCE? Says the girl who was mean to me throughout my childhood." Maybe putting makeup on him while he was sleeping was a wrong idea…

But I still had pictures. I knew Cassie did too and we were both smiling like idiots at the memory.

"It's a girl thing. It's from Gossip Girl. I love it too. Chuck and Blair!" Kelsey Ann said with glee in her voice. Cassie looked at her and I did too. Kelsey liked Gossip Girl?

We were going to have fun times.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

Ahh. Gossip Girl. Putting makeup on Tom. Oh, the memories.

"So, Miss Davidson…you can be released tonight at around six…" the doctor started. Then he saw Nath on the bed, Tom glaring at Sammy who was in an intense conversation with Kelsey Ann and Kelsey Belle, and Jay was playing on his phone. Jay had gotten really quiet after me and Nath kissed…but I still had to thank my big brother, didn't I?

"As I was saying…you can be released at six, you're going to be on painkillers. Leave off rehearsals until-"

"For my rehearsals, just talk to my manager" I pointed at Fred as he appeared in the doorway. "And I'll take the painkillers. Anything else?"

"And your father. He was at this hospital…" I paled when the doctor brought up my father. I swallowed and bit my lip. I blinked a lot of times to keep the tears from flowing out. He continued.

"It turns out your father…had lung cancer. We found that he smoked-"The doctor continued as I stared into space. My father smoked? Since when? He vowed to never smoke after my mother died. My mother would never let him smoke, but he did sometimes. My mother would hate him after that. To live up to what she said, he vowed. But he…he broke it. A few tears rolled down my cheek and I wiped them away. I waited until the doctor left. I got everyone out of the room and then cried myself to sleep.

~.~

"Cassie…Cassie, babe…" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes a little. I saw Jay standing there, with some clothes.

"Morning." I groaned roughly. He chuckled and gave me the clothes. I looked around and remembered that I was in the hospital, not at home. I saw Tom by the door, tossing his keys.

"Hey, Sweet Cheeks." He greeted, giving me a kiss on the head. I smiled at him and moved towards the bathroom. I put on the blue ripped skinny jeans and my black, 'Cool Story Bro…Tell It Again' shirt. I put on my 'Wild Love' hoodie over it. I slipped, wincing, as I put on the black Chuck Taylors. I put on the rings and bracelets I found at the bottom of my purse and the makeup. I slipped on my sunglasses, since I knew there were going to be paps around.

"Ready to go, love?" Jay asked. I nodded and grabbed the pain killers that the doctor had given me. I slipped my phone into the pocket of my jeans. I stepped outside the hospital to be greeted by flashes and people yelling. Tom and Jay helped me into Tom's car and then we drove off. I had no idea where we were going and Tom and Jay were whispering hurriedly.

"Tom, where are we going? My flat is the other way and if I remember correctly, and I have an amazing memory, we missed the turn to your flat. So, uhh, where are we going?" I asked and pulled the good girl face.

"Sorry Sweet Cheeks, you aren't going to get it this time." Tom smirked from the driver's seat. I slumped back into the chair, and took out my phone. I decided to go on twitter. I noticed that I had more mentions than usual and I had more followers.

Cassie_Davidson_13: TomTheWanted and JayTheWanted are keeping secrets from me! Urgh, I hate you two! Help me, someone! (: x

Instantly, I had people replying and my mentions went crazy. I scrolled through them. I retweeted, favorited, and followed some loyal fans. One particular tweet caught my eye. I saw that it was one from Nathan. It was a twit longer, and I read it.

NathanTheWanted: #TWfanmily members, I have some news. As you all know, Cassie_Davidson_13 is working with us on a project. We are now officially dating. Please, don't hate on her. She is a brilliant girl and she makes me happy. She's beautiful and everything. Go onto YouTube and search her up. She is a singer. She's quite famous now and you could also see her as one of the models for Abercrombie. Nothing's changed; I still love the #TWfanmily. They have a special place in my heart, just like Cassie. I love you all, thanks for understanding. Love, Baby Nath xxx

That tweet brought tears to my eyes. I looked through the replies, most were very sweet, but I just ignored the hate ones. I was used to it, I wasn't going to let them bring me down. I just replied to them saying something along the lines of 'Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry that I'm ugly! He must fall for the ugly ones since you're so much prettier than me!'. Then I got replies like, 'BURN BITCH BURN (Tom's hastag :P) or 'Oh My God What is Air.'. I laughed and then looked my phone and put my earphones in.

We arrived somewhere and they helped me out of the car. Tom covered my eyes while getting out and Jay held my arm.

I gasped as Tom uncovered my eyes.

They have actually taken me here.

To the place.

Where I really belong.

How did they know where this was?

Easy Answer.

Mr. Thomas Parker.

He remembered.

Oh my God.

I must be in a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

"Y-You really brought me here?" I asked Tom softly, biting my lip to keep the tears from slipping over. I looked at the place. It hadn't changed a bit since I was last here. Me and Tom came here all the time.

It was the arcade. It was childish. It had an indoor playground and everything. This is where it all happened. Where me and Tom first became best friends. Yeah, we were crazy kids. A 16 year old and a 12 year old rocking out in a place for toddlers. We were running away for the afternoon. It was when I first met him, the day after. I was in tears still, from moving away. I was still hating on my dad for making us move. He started drinking more. I realized this from all the bottles in the recycling bin. I cried in my room for hours after, he promised my mum that he wouldn't drink. I sighed at all the happy memories. I looked at Tom and bit my lip. I felt the tears in my eyes and they started to fall. I ran to Tom. I hugged him tightly.

"Sweet Cheeks, we're here." He mumbled into my hair. This is the place where the nickname started. Where I got less insecure.

This was it.

~.~

*Tom's POV*

"Y-You really brought me here?" Cassie whispered. She bit her lip and I saw hints of tears in her eyes. We were at the arcade near Bolton, right at the outskirts. We used to come here all the time.

The Arcade: had the usual arcade games, whack-a-mole, Pac-man, and the usual horror stuff. Then there was an indoor playground and obstacles. This is where our bond grew. We became best friends here. We found this the day after Cassie and her dad moved here. According to her, she and her dad weren't talking to each other and he started to drink. I heard her sigh. She looked at me and bit her lip again. The tears were now falling freely and she ran towards me. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"Sweet Cheeks, we're here." I mumbled. I remembered on how the nickname started. I taught her to be confident. I taught her all my charms. Then slowly, I could see it, she got less insecure, day by day.

The story on how the nickname started? That is fun.

*flashback to when Tom was 17 and Cassie was 13.*

I ran towards the door, pulling Cassie along. She giggled loudly as we went into the arcade. We were greeted by the owner, who knew who we were since we came here almost every day. But then we were stopped.

I was in the bathroom when I heard a scream. Cassie. I ran out of the bathroom to find a bunch of guys hovering over Cassie.

"Come on pretty one, what's your name?" I heard a guy say. "You don't want to tell us? Okay then, Mark, hold her up!" A guy lifted her up over his shoulder. She was kicking, screaming, and punching. The owner was rushing on the phone and was trying to get the boys to stop.

"OI! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I shouted at the boys. They all turned around. They couldn't be more than 14 or 15 years old. The one who was leading the group looked in my eyes. He had dark hair and blue eyes. Unusual…

"Who are you?" He smirks. I look him dead in the eye. His friends are now all smirking at me except the one who is holding Cassie, trying to get her to shut up.

"I'm her freaking boyfriend!" I lied. He looks at me with wide eyes. I smirk at him and he came up to me.

"Not anymore." He growled. He signaled for the lad named Mark to take Cassie away. I ran after him, punching the kid in the jaw. I heard his mate ask, "Shit, Jake, what do we do now?"

I saw Mark taking Cassie to the alley. I ran in and I found Mark pinning Cassie against the wall. She looked so helpless. I tore him off of her. Cassie fell to the ground, coughing and shaking. I punched him in the stomach. He fell to the floor and I knelt by Cassie.

"Oh hell, Sweet Cheeks, we're going home!" I said. I picked her up bridal style and ran all the way back to my house. My mom didn't even ask when we went in; she just started comforting Cassie and nursing her cuts. I laid her head in my lap and she spoke. I had always loved her cheeks…like little sugarplums…I called her Sweet Cheeks from then on.

"Thank you, Tom. How will I ever thank you?" She choked out in a small voice. I looked down at her and wondered how I should have phrased the things that I wanted to tell her.

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"Next time, come straight to me. Don't ever let anyone of those jerks or anyone touch or speak to you. Stay away from them."

"Will do." I stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

My Sweet Cheeks was save for now.

~.~

*Jay's POV*

Wow. I never really knew what this place meant to them. I watched as Cassie began to have tears of joy in her eyes and Tom smiling like crazy. I had never seen Tom like this before. There was something about Cassie that brought him to life. Before he met Cassie- he was crazier, stupider, and an idiot. But now- sure, he was still crazy, stupid and an idiot, but it seems as though he grew up more. Cassie was the only person who could control him. He was tamed now.

I just watched. I saw how gracefully Tom had Cassie was in his arms. I was a nobody. Nath was her boyfriend and Tom has been her best friend from the start of time. She would go to them, not me. I was her brother.

And only that.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

This was it. I squirmed out of Tom's arms and ran to the room. The room where me and Tom spent more time than everywhere else here. It was the children's playground. Sure, we were 13 and 17 then and we were immature and childish. We would go down the slide, climb in the tunnels, anything. We talked and talked. Tom came running back up to me.

"It's all the same." He whispered. I looked at him and ran to the slide. I found my writing still there. It said:

Cassie Ann Davidson will forever love you…and you especially Tom. Haha (: x

I fingered the writing and I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was Jay.

"Hi there." I said to him quietly. He nodded at me in return and looked at the writing.

"What age were you when you wrote this?" He asked thoughtfully. I looked at him and then he continued to rub the writing, as if he was trying to erase it. I smiled at him and said,

"About 15, I think…I never thought that I would meet Tom again after all this time. After he forgot me, I broke. I never came here. I began my music career and continued modeling and tried to forget him. But I couldn't. He was a part of me that really clung. I missed him so goddamn much. All I had was Sammy. But now, I can't be more grateful. I got Tom back. It took a lot of apologizing, but I got him back. I got you. You're the brother I never had except for Tom. I got Kelsey Belle, Kelsey Ann, Nareesha, and Emily. I got Max and Seev. And I got a new boyfriend, Nath, who helped me. I don't know how I can thank any of you." I started with tears of joy going down my cheeks. I saw Jay smile widely as he hugged me.

"You being here, safe, is all that we can ask for right now." He whispered into my hair. He kissed my head. I lay back in his chest and I saw Tom coming.

"TOM, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! WE ARE DOING THE SLIDE LIKE THE OLD TIMES!" I yelled. Jay and Tom smirked at me.

"Oh fuck off; you two know what I mean!" I slapped both of them on the arm lightly.

Some times never change.

~.~

*Jay's POV*

I watched as Cassie's eyes lit up and she literally spun herself from Tom's arms. She ran off in some direction. Me and Tom exchanged glances for a moment until Tom cleared his throat.

"Look Jay, don't deny it, I can read you and Cassie like picture books. She loves like a brother, but you see her as something more than friends. Give her some time. That's when you'll find if she loves Nath more than friends or you." He looked at me, all serious. I chewed on the skittle that I was currently eating and nodded. He walked off to the loo while I went and found Cassie. She was in the children's playground. I stared as Cassie looked at it in awe. Tom then came up and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes brightened even more to what Cassie said and she sped off into the playground. I looked at Tom with a weird glance and he just laughed. I followed her into the playground and found her fingering some words.

Cassie Ann Davidson will forever love you…and you especially Tom. Haha (: x

I read it and felt like I fell to an all time low. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up. I couldn't tell if she was pleased to see me.

"Hi there." She said quietly. I nodded at her and looked at those words again.

I don't know how I felt. I liked Cass- really liked her and to know that she wrote this…it made me like her even more. She wrote this as a teen who was immature and fooling around. Not in the slutty way, but living her life.

"What age were you when you wrote this?" I asked. She looked at me as I continued to rub the writing, trying to catch the memories inside. She smiled at me and said,

"About 15, I think…I never thought that I would meet Tom again after all this time. After he forgot me, I broke. I never came here. I began my music career and continued modeling and tried to forget him. But I couldn't. He was a part of me that really clung. I missed him so goddamn much. All I had was Sammy. But now, I can't be more grateful. I got Tom back. It took a lot of apologizing, but I got him back. I got you. You're the brother I never had except for Tom. I got Kelsey Belle, Kelsey Ann, Nareesha, and Emily. I got Max and Seev. And I got a new boyfriend, Nath, who helped me. I don't know how I can thank any of you." She started with tears going down her cheeks. I smiled at her and hugged her. I loved having her in my arms.

"You being here, safe, is all that we can ask for right now."I said into her hair. I kissed her head, while she laid back in my chest. I didn't notice that Tom was watching us until Cassie called-

"TOM, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! WE ARE DOING THE SLIDE LIKE THE OLD TIMES!" She yelled. Me and Tom smirked at her, both thinking the exact same thing.

"Oh fuck off; you two know what I mean!" She said smiling and slapped us both of them on the arm lightly.

She was perfection.

~.~

* Nath's POV*

I had no idea where Cassie was. All I knew was that Tom and Jay were picking her up from the hospital. I saw her tweets and I knew that she was going somewhere, but where?! Tom and Jay were going to get it later…taking my girlfriend-still seems weird to say that- to some place! She wasn't answering her phone, neither was Tom or Jay. What the fuck was going on, Tom always had his phone, unlike Jay. I slammed my phone onto the counter and put my head down in frustration. Siva and Nareesha parted from snogging and looked at me. Nareesha hopped off the counter and Seev placed a cuppa in front of me, half-drunk.

"Mate, she's alright. Don't get too protective. She's with Tom and Jay, they're safe." He said in a soothing tone. I looked up at him. Then I looked at Nareesha, who smiled warmly. She came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Listen to Seev. He's right, she's most likely safe. After all, she is with Tom. And you know how Tom is." She said softly. I nodded and she smiled again. I heard Seev grumble,

"I'm always right, I don't know what you're talking about." Me and Nareesha just laughed at him while he glared playfully at us.

Cassie, please, please, please, come home safe. I need you. You're the first girl I have dated in the last 2 years. And you stole my heart with just one look.

~.~

*Nareesha's POV*

The three of us were in the kitchen. I was snogging Seev while Nath was on his phone, putting it to his ear every once in awhile. We assumed that he was calling Cassie, but we didn't know. We continued what we were doing, until we heard a slam. Me and Seev parted and looked over at Nath. His phone was on the counter and his head was down too. Seev walked over to him and started talking in his soothing tone. Yes, he does have a soothing tone. And an angry one, a sad one, a depressed one, a 'fuck off, I'm not happy' one…you start to notice these things after being with them for awhile. It was weird at first, but then you get used get used to it.

"Mate, she's alright. Don't get too protective. She's with Tom and Jay, they're safe." I watched as Nath listened to what Siva had to say, then he looked at me. I smiled at him and walked over to the counter. I gave him a hug.

"Listen to Seev. He's right, she's most likely safe. After all, she is with Tom. And you know how Tom is." I said. He nodded. I smiled as I heard Siva mutter,

"I'm always right, I don't know what you're talking about." I burst out laughing and so did Nath. Siva just glared at us.

That's Siva Kaneswaran and Nathan Sykes of the Wanted for you. You might know them as Niva…

~.~

*Sammy's POV*

Yes, it's true. Yes, I am on my second date with Luke. And yes, Kelsey Belle was obsessing over it while Cassie wasn't here. Emily, Max's girlfriend, came with Kelsey. I got to know her after awhile, and she's really nice and funny. She was literally made for Max.

So, at 6, Luke decided to just text me that we were going out, not taking no for an answer. And sadly, I discovered that he changed his contact name too.

My Babe Luke 3: We're going out tonight! Be ready at 7! x

Me: Nice name, by the way.*cue sarcasm* Suits you perfectly. 7 is in an hour! I need time to do my hair, take a shower, and choose my outfit! I don't have enough time ;) x

My Babe Luke3: I feel the love, Sam. You don't love me? Just Kidding Babe. Just be yourself. Semi-formal please! Oh, you want to spend the night? ;) x

Me: Haha. Semi-Formal? Got it. And spending the night...I don't know if I could handle being with you for that long :D x

My Babe Luke3: :O You can't stand me?

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?" I jumped as Kelsey Belle came behind and yelled. Emily was laughing at me and I ignored Kelsey and went to Emily. Kelsey faked hurt when I ignored her, but it didn't matter. She flipped me off while Emily looked through the texts.

"Oh my god. Legendary. Okay, let's get you ready!" Emily said. Emily was studying to be a fashion/makeup artist and she was fucking amazing.

"So excited!" I said. Kelsey snatched my phone and read the texts.

"Let's do this!" She said, as excited as I was. I saw Emily in my closet while Kelsey was by my makeup table.

"LET'S GO! MOVE IT! SHOWER, NOW!" Emily shouted. I laughed and got into the bathroom.

This was going to be fun!

~.~

*Emily's POV*

I browsed through all the clothing that Sammy had. It was seriously, so amazing. Being a model had its perks, I guess. And the way that she sorted it- it was amazing. She had everything by garment, then occasion, then color. It was like a rainbow! I admired everything until Kelsey came in.

"Hey Ems!" She greeted with my nickname. I had been dating ax for awhile now…I was a senior in Uni, and I was assigned to be The Wanted's makeup artist- and amazingly, Vogue UK- yes, Vogue UK was asking me to be a makeup artist. I haven't told anyone except for Max yet, but I was so excited! VOGUE UK WANTED ME TO BE THEIR MAKEUP ARTIST! It wasn't full-time, it was on and off, on and off. "So, what should we give her to wear?" She asked. I looked at all the things her closet provided. I went through some of the formal wear and then to casual. Then something hit my eye. It was a gorgeous, simple, light green strapless dress. It looked like it had never been worn before! I picked it out and showed it to Kelsey.

"This is the dress that she's wearing." I said, proud of my response. Kelsey nodded, still gawking at the beautiful dress. I looked through all her amazing shoes and chose some peep toed pumps with a bow. I looked over at Kelsey who was getting the curler warm. Sammy came out of the shower, drying her hair.

"Okay, expert, what's to wear?" She asked, grinning. You could see that she was really into going to this date. She edged towards the bed but I blocked her way.

"Not so fast! Go to the makeup table first!" I yelled, smiling. She rolled her eyes and went over. I put on some mascara and gave her some clear gloss. I applied some green eye shadow- to go with the dress. Kelsey was curling and then she put it in a loose, simple, but sexy ponytail with a little braid. When Sammy saw her face, she stared.

"You two are amazing." She mumbled. I nudged Kelsey and we both just smiled.

"Just wait…" Kelsey said. She pointed at me. "Did you finish picking everything else?" I shook my head and went to where Sammy kept all her accessories. I found nothing I liked, so I skipped over to Cassie's room. I stared when I saw her room. All clean, nothing out of place. Her name was in graffiti on one wall and most of the things were black or pink. I walked to her accessories drawer- she gave me permission- and pulled out black bracelets and a simple ring. I found some earrings that I was very fond of- being a model, a singer, and an actress has its perks!

I went back to Sammy's room and just stared. Sammy had on everything but the accessories and I gave them to her. I handed her a black clutch and she put everything she needed inside (including a you know what). She immediately put them on and I gave her a once over. I nodded my head in approval and so did Kelsey. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Showtime!" Kelsey exclaimed. "Let's prank him!" She whispered the last bit while I just giggled while Kelsey answered the door. Sammy rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Who are you?" I heard Kelsey say. By this time, me and Sammy were both giggling.

"I'm looking for…Sammy Hirsh?" I heard a deep voice say. It was probably Luke. He seemed nervous when he said that. I pecked from Sammy's room to see Luke standing there while Kelsey had her arms across her chest.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong flat. This is my flat you see and you interrupted some important business…" She said in a posh accent. By now, me and Sammy were on the floor, trying to be quiet about out laughter.

"I'm sorry for bothering you ma'am!" I heard Luke apologize. He was sweating and biting his lip. Sammy stopped laughing and she went to the mirror and picked up everything and threw it into the black clutch I had given her.

"DO NOT MA'AM ME! I AM NOT OLD! I AM ONLY IN MY EARLY 20'S!" We heard Kelsey scream. By now, Luke was apologizing like crazy.

"Hey- you're so naïve." I walked out of Sammy's room and faced Luke. Holy shit…he was better looking I person than in those pictures. But I had Max, so I was happy with that.

"Who are you?" He asked in a confused tone. He looked from me to Kelsey, then me to the door. "Wait…hold on…I'm confused…"

"No shit." I heard a person say sarcastically. It was Sammy in her dress and everything. I saw Luke's jaw drop while Sammy just smiled.

"You're going to catch fly's 'babe'" She said, putting air quotes around 'babe'. Kelsey was still glaring at Luke for calling her ma'am.

"Wanna go back to the boy's flats?" She asked me. Sammy and Luke were going to spend some time here since it was only 6:45. I nodded and grabbed everything.

"BYE SAMMY! BE SAFE! USE PROTECTION!" Kelsey called out while leaving the flat. I mouthed a sorry to Luke and Sammy, both beet red.

I fucking love Kelsey Hardwick.

~.~

*Max's POV*

"We're ba-a-a-a-a-ckkkk!" I heard a familiar voice call. I was in the kitchen grabbing beers for the lazing bums in the living room. I looked over and saw Emily and Kelsey at the doorway. I quickly ran up to Emily and hugged her. She jumped wrapping her legs around my waist. I kissed her and immediately she kissed back. We stayed like that until we heard Kelsey muttering.

"Could you guys stop having sex in front of me?" She walked away as Emily climbed off. We walked to the living room where Seev and Nath were having an intense game of COD going on. Nareesha was watching, fascinated by her boyfriend and brother yelling curse words and things that she probably didn't understand to each other. Kelsey went upstairs to Tom's room, where she mainly spent the night. Probably getting ready for tonight.

"Hey baby! What did you do this afternoon?" I asked Emily pulling her into my lap. She looked over at me. She smiled and just said simply,

"Chilled with the girls. You?" Her long blonde-brown hair brushed against my shoulder. I looked into her light blue-gray eyes which made my knees go weak.

"Not much, was playing with a song or two but…" I was cut off with her lips on mine. She knew that whenever I got started onto talking about some new songs, I wouldn't shut up. I kissed back and laid her on the sofa. I was playing with the hem of her shirt while her hands wandered up and down my body. Then we heard Kelsey again. Why was it, when me and Emily always had a moment, she would interrupt?

"Jesus! Can you two stop having sex in front of me? GET A ROOM!" She shouted the last bit which made Nareesha, Seev, and Nath laugh. Emily buried her face in her hands as I said,

"Will do." I carried Emily upstairs bridal style and locked the door. I pushed her up against it and…

The rest…was a fun and incredibly sexy history.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

"Tom, we should go." I said. We had an incredible afternoon, going down the slide, playing the arcade games, then going into the ball pool. It unleashed the childish side of me. Tom nodded and so did Jay. We went back up to the front desk and saw-

Jake.

~.~

"Hey beautiful. Why haven't you been answering my texts and calls?" Jake asked with a sad smile on her face. Fucking bullshit. He was such a fucking liar!

"And who are you?" Tom asked him, quite rudely. Jake looked over at Tom. Then he looked at Jay. Jay clenched his fist in anger. I put my arm around his waist and he calmed down immediately. I did the same with Tom. I could feel tears threatening to fall. Jake smirked at me, watching as my hands went around their waists.

"Ahh…so you have Parker all on your side now. I thought he betrayed you? Isn't that why you came running to me? Or are you still being the slut that you are? Bitch." He spat. I bit my lip and blinked my eyes to prevent the tears from falling down my face.

"OKAY THAT'S IT." Tom and Jay yelled at the same time. Jay pinned Jake up against the wall while Tom went and found the owner. I watched helplessly as Jay punched Jake in the stomach. I fled, running past the car, to the closet beach. I used to come here all the time with Jake after Tom had left me. I ran across the beach, trying to let all my troubles go. It was really a lake, but I always thought of it as the beach. But they wouldn't. I had been here for about an hour now. I shut off my phone, as to see know it shook violently. I sat down her the water, letting my toes touch the water. I shut my eyes and let all the tears out. I leaned up against a log.

Why? Why me? Why did I have to lose my mom? Why did I have to lose my dad? I'm only 20 years old! I loved them! Why did I have my past boyfriends cheat on me? Why did I even fall for them? Why, Why, Why? Why was my life full of why's.

Suddenly, I felt a hand go around my shoulder. I looked up not caring that I looked like shit. I smiled when I saw who it was.

Nath.

I smiled up, as he pressed his lips on mine. Soft, but passionate. Then we sat.

~.~

*Tom's POV*

I watched as Cassie's eyes darkened when we approached the boy with dark hair. He looked vaguely familiar. Then I saw the eyes. It was that kid who bullied Cassie when she was younger. As we approached him, he smiled.

"Hey beautiful. Why haven't you been answering my texts and calls?" The guy asked. Why did he call my best friend beautiful? Why on earth would he do that? Did he fancy her? I was so angry.

"And who are you?" I asked him, about to explode with anger. He looked over at me. Then he looked at Jay. I saw Jay clenched his fist in anger. Cassie swung her arm around Jay's waist, and he calmed down. She did the same with me. I didn't calm down, I was still infuriated. Jake smirked at Cassie, and he watched as Cassie put her arm around us. This was so unusual.

"Ahh…so you have Parker all on your side now. I thought he betrayed you? Isn't that why you came running to me? Or are you still being the slut that you are? Bitch." The guy spat. Who was this guy? What the fuck does he have against Cassie? Screw this, how many jealous exes did Cassie have?

"OKAY THAT'S IT." Me and Jay yelled at the same time. Jay pinned Jake up against the wall while I went and found the owner. Cassie stood there and then she fled. I found the owner and brought him over. He kicked the guy out, who I then learned his name was Jake.

"Where's Cassie?" Jay asked, worry in his voice. I frowned. I had no clue where she went. She was familiar with this area.

"I think I know where she is…" I said, starting. Jay looked at me.

"Where is she?!" He asked frantically. I put my hand on his shoulder. He began to call Cassie's name but that's when I pulled out my phone.

"Elo there. When you coming back?"

"Nath!"

"Tom?"

"You need to come to a place near Bolton!"

"Bolton? Near? What?"

"One word. Cassie. Go to the nearest beach when you see an arcade, it's impossible to miss." I said remembering the building was old, but it had hot pink walls and bright lights.

"Okie. I will be there in an hour tops."

"I'll take Jay home." I said, then hanging up. Jay looked at me.

"We can't go home without finding Cassie!" he said. I stared at him. He really liked her, didn't he. I sighed.

"Jay, Nath is the right guy for this job. Let's go home and sleep it off." Jay reluctantly agreed and we drove home in silence.

~.~

*Jay's POV*

I watched as Cassie stared at the guy at the front desk. I looked at the boys eyes. Blue eyes with dark hair, how unusual.

"Hey beautiful. Why haven't you been answering my texts and calls?" The guy asked. I stared ahead at the guy, clenching and unclenching my fist. Who the hell was he, talking to Cassie like that?

"And who are you?" Tom asked, sounding impatient. The guy looked over at Tom, then he looked at me. I continued to clench my fist, grinding my teeth. Cassie swung her arm around my waist, and then I stopped and relaxed. I felt a spark of electricity go down my spine, as I always felt when she touched me. There was something special about her, there always is. She could make you angry, to calm, to be in a situation like this and not panic. She did the same with Tom, except he didn't calm down. The guy smirked at Cassie, and he watched as Cassie put her arm around us. This was so unusual.

"Ahh…so you have Parker all on your side now. I thought he betrayed you? Isn't that why you came running to me? Or are you still being the slut that you are? Bitch." The guy spat. Alright that's it. I've lost my cool. What the fuck was he thinking, insulting Cassie like that? I was fucking pissed. Yeah, that's it. Jay McGuiness was as pissed as fuck.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" I yelled at the same time as Tom. I pinned Jake up against the wall. He smiled at me while I hissed,

"Who the fuck are you?" He just continued smiling while I punched him in the stomach. He quickly feel to the ground. I noticed that Cassie stood there and then she fled. Tom came rushing with the owner, minutes later. The owner kicked the guy out, from what I learned from Tom, his name was Jake.

"Where's Cassie?" I asked, worried as hell. Tom frowned. This was not going to be pretty.

"I think I know where she is…" Tom started. I looked at him, and then blinked twice. Why wasn't he going after her?

"Where is she?!" I asked, frantic. Tom put his hand on my shoulder, while I began to call Cassie's name. Tom took out his phone and called someone while I kept on calling out to Cassie.

I couldn't lose Cassie, she's the first person I have ever loved.

"I'll take Jay home." I heard Tom say. I looked at him and stated the obvious.

"We can't go home without finding Cassie!" Tom stared at me for a moment…oh shit. He knew that I liked her. Oh well, it was no use hiding it anymore.

"Jay, Nath is the right guy for this job. Let's go home and sleep it off." I agreed, after a few minutes of protesting.

I collapsed on my bed as soon as I got home. We had some big things coming up over the weekend and we needed to be prepared.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

"How did you find me?" I whispered. We had been sitting in silence, hot tears still streaming down my face as the cool summer breeze was blowing across my face. I could feel Nath playing with my hair smiling against it. He was honestly a great boyfriend. I only started dating him hours ago, yet I felt so secure with him. This was different, since all my other relationships were terrible…don't call me a slut when you find out how many boyfriends I had, cause there were a lot. Most of those relationships only lasted for a week or so and we ended it on good terms and now we're brothers and sister kind of thing. Some include, Jake, my first boyfriend, Jesse McCartney, Taylor Launter, and Tom Felton. Jesse and Taylor are like some of my close friends. Whenever I'm in America, I meet up and we have the usual catch-up. As of Tom, thank god we kept things private. That cheating bastard. And Jake, no one knew who he was really…

"You can guess." Nath smirked. I immediately thought of Tom, it had to be Tom. Who else would it be? I sat there in silence, not wanting to talk to anyone. I looked out in the distance. I thought about life…

Hold on.

My house was around here.

I'm going home.

~.~

*Nath's POV*

NathanTheWanted: SivaTheWanted you are going down man! x

SivaTheWanted: How are you tweeting? BOOM. KILLED. Nare_esha you must love us a lot babe (; x

MaxTheWanted: Watching NathanTheWanted and SivaTheWanted kill each other… Nare_esha, proud of your boyfriend yeah? xEmilyx come here! X

Nare_esha: SivaTheWanted, I'm waiting to go…and MaxTheWanted and xEmilyx STOP BEING SO CUTE. (: x

KelseyBelle90: Nare_esha they need to stop doing it in front of me, seriously xEmilyx MaxTheWanted just kidding, love you both 3 x

NathanTheWanted: SivaTheWanted I'm boss like that. Oh TomTheWanted is calling me. wonder why? Xx

I picked up the phone after tweeting and answered.

"Elo there. When you coming back?"

"Nath!"

"Tom?"

"You need to come to a place near Bolton!"

"Bolton? Near? What?" I was confused. They were in Bolton?

"One word. Cassie. Go to the nearest beach when you see an arcade, it's impossible to miss." Impossible to miss…that was so much information, thanks, Tom.

"Okie. I will be there in an hour tops."

"I'll take Jay home." I heard Tom say, then silence.

"Guys, I have to go to Cassie. Okay? Max, Emily use protection!" I called out. I gave the controller to Kelsey, who was a surprisingly a great player at COD.

"Dammit. My ass is going to get kicked again." I heard Seev mutter. I went to my car- yes, I have a car. A simple Volkswagen so no one would know which car was mine and stalk me. I drove to Bolton. I speeded. Thank god there weren't that many police or I would've gotten a bunch of tickets.

After an hour of speeding to Bolton, I saw a building that caught my eye. It had hot pink walls and bright lights. Then I saw a bright neon purple sign saying 'The Arcade Fun'. This must have been where Tom had taken Cassie. I pulled into the parking lot and started to walk towards a direction. I heard some waves in the distance and then I saw Cassie.

She looked like beautiful. She leant up against a log, her feet touching the water. She sat there, looking out into the distance. I smiled at her beautiful face, even though she had tears on her face. You could barely see it, so I took some pictures with my phone. Model material definitely, then I saved it as my screensaver.

I walked up behind her and put my hand around her shoulder. She looked up and saw me there. She smiled. I pressed my lips onto hers, begging for entry which she denied. I groaned as she pulled apart.

Then we sat.

~.~

*Tom's POV*

I drove Jay back to our flat. He was looking out the window as I asked him.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" He looked at me. I continued to drive while he continued to look out the window. He sighed.

"Nath beat me to it. Anyways, she doesn't like me like that, we're more brother sister type. I still love her. Even if Nath and Cassie do break up, it means that I can't go for her. Bro Code." He said, voice dying. I thought for a second. I mean, I understand what he meant.

We rode in silence.

~.~

*Jay's POV*

We were going back home. I looked out the window, hoping that Nath would find her, which he probably did.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" Tom suddenly asked. I paled. I looked at him while he kept his eyes on the road. I heaved a sigh. My voice was dying since I called for Cassie so many times.

"Nath beat me to it. Anyways, she doesn't like me like that, we're more brother sister type. I still love her. Even if Nath and Cassie do break up, it means that I can't go for her. Bro Code." Tom didn't answer.

Silence is golden, they say. Well, I wouldn't be so sure.


	11. Chapter 11

*Cassie's POV*

Home.

Home in Bolton.

Where I met Tom.

Home.

Home.

I got up from where I sat and looked out into the city. Nath stood up, confused to where I was looking at. I started walking in that direction, and whispering the words.

"I'm sorry mum, for letting you down. I should've kept my relationship with dad stable. I'm sorry dad, for letting you down, being mad and not talking to you. I hope you know how sorry I am. I miss you. I miss you both with all my heart. I want to come back in with you. I'll be with you soon I promise. I'm sorry that you never got to meet my boyfriend. Or your grandchildren. I wanted you to be proud of me. I really did. I love you guys with all my hearts. I promise, I'll try to excel you even more. Dad, your funeral is in a couple of days. After my last concert in London. You'll be buried next to mum- in Cali of course. It only seems right. I'll get in touch with Uncle Alex- he can help me. I've talked to him." I kept on walking in that direction. Finally, I got to a row of houses. This was where Tom lived. I saw his house. It hadn't changed much. Still blue with the mailbox that me and Tom destroyed by drawing on it.

In my father's will- well, my father's will basically said that everything that he had or owned was mine now, except for the job, which was given to a co-worker who really truly deserved to own the company.

Well, I haven't told you this, but my father was a huge business man. Everyone knew me as Robert Davidson's daughter back in Cali. He was working as a higher class on a law firm- a big one. He also owned many hotels and others. He was really successful. But then he got transferred to England. No one knew who he was or that was until he built more hotels and stuff. So let's just say- I have millions of pounds in my bank account. I had lied to the boys and told them it was only thousands-but nope, I had millions.

My mum. She wasn't a business woman. She hated that. She owned her own little bakery on the outskirts of LA. The bakery was going well and everyday she'd bring home a little cupcake or cake for me to have. Then we'd joke around. It was fun. But the bakery was given to her best friend Angela when she died. Now the bakery is a very famous one, called 'Delilah's Treats'. Delilah was my mum's name. Everywhere we went, we were known as the perfect family- Robert and Delilah Davidson, with their daughter Cassandra.

Finally, I got to the driveway. I took Nath's hand and checked the mailbox. It was bursting with letters and I picked them up. I led us down the long narrow driveway and finally the house came in view. It was still bigger than ever. It was a mansion. With millions of pounds, you could afford things like this.

"Nath, babe, you're going to catch flies." I said to him, smirking as he gawked at the building. I had to admit, with a 4 car garage, pool, deck, and 15 bedrooms/bathrooms, you could have people living in here full time. I was planning to move here. Shh, don't tell Nath. Or Tom.

"You live here?" He said. I led him into the house with the key that was a part of the will. It hadn't changed much, still had the white furniture and bright red walls. I went to the refrigerator and found nothing in it. Big surprise.

"Nath, I'm going to go change. Explore the house, there are 5 floors. Basement, 1st and so on. Don't go into the garage. If you do I will murder you-"

"You could never murder me, I'm too irresistible." He smirked. Okay, two can play at that game. He can get a taste of his own medicine.

"I bet I could resist you more than you can resist me." I shot back, smiling smugly. He sat down on the couch pulling me down. I squealed as he whispered against my skin.

"We'll see about that, Miss I Can Resist You More." His hot breath shot a shiver down my spine. Goddammit. I got up from him and finished what I was saying while walking back into the kitchen.

"Get the boys here. Tell them to spend a couple of nights here. Oh, you can call Jayne and all of them. I'll call Fred and Sammy, since I have a studio here and a recording booth." He nodded and pulled out his phone. I looked around. I remembered my dad saying something about a maid…her name was…Irene? I looked on the counter. A big, blue envelope caught my eye. It was addressed to me and I opened it. Then I was shocked to what I found.

Dear Cassie,

I knew you would come. I always keep this letter on here just in case. Here's all you need to know: You have a maid in the house, her name is Ivy. She lives right down the street, in her own little house. You can call her; her number is 07-293-1230. The car keys are all in my room. 1st drawer. They are marked. I have left my credit cards, now all under your name, in the 2nd drawer. Use the money wisely.

Let me just say of how proud of you I am. You have come so far in life. I'm sorry that I was never the father that you wanted me to be. I love you with all my heart. I missed you so much over the years.

Love,

Your Old Man.

I finished reading the letters and I sighed. I wish.

~.~

I went back up to my room and smiled as I looked around. I still had all my pictures of me and Tom, my friends from Cali, from when I was a little kid and was meeting my favorite singers and bands. I changed into a pair of old leggings and an over sized sweater. I had a beret in my hair. Fred would kill me if I went outside indecent. So, big sweater, beret, and leggings worked. I was going to go down the street to meet Ivy until I bumped into Nath. His hair was wet, like he just rinsed it, and he was shirtless. Ahh fuck. I stared at his toned torso as he smirked at me.

"Can't resist me? You know you could just lose." I looked at him shocked. Losing clearly wasn't my thing and he knew it.

"When are the boys coming?" I said, trying to change the subject. He shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go meet my maid, bye!" I said, leaving.

"Hold on. I'm coming with you. She might be a serial killer for all you know." I smiled at his remark.

"I don't think my father would hire a serial killer to be his maid…" I said, trailing off as we walked out the door, fingers interlocked. I smiled at him as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. We walked until I saw the house. It was like mine, but 10 times smaller. I knocked on the door and prepared for the worst.

~.~

*Ivy's POV*

I got up from my deep sleep. I looked around outside and decided to go grocery shopping. I went to the nearby Tesco's and got everything I needed. I heaved a sigh, wondering when Rob's daughter was going to come along. I think her name was Casey…or Jassie…something like that. I don't know her since I started working here when I was 18, when she moved to London.

I'm Ivy Teagan. I'm 20 and dance. I work for the Davidson's, but Rob died a couple of days ago. I was always close to Rob; we had more of a father-daughter relationship. I could tell him anything and everything. I go to a school of dance and I hope one day to actually be a dancer.

I was reading some Harry Potter when I heard a knock at the door. I wondered who would b here. No one came around…unless…

Was it time?

~.~

I went to the door with the deep thoughts of Cedric and Harry at the graveyard. I ran a hand through my straight light brown hair. I pulled on my shirt to make myself look presentable. I opened the door to find a really pretty girl with dark hair and orange-yellow highlights. She had deep, dark brown eyes. There was a guy behind her with his hair pushed up. It was spiky, kind of. He had green eyes, like an emerald green. He had a fly shaped face. I guessed that they were an item, since their fingers were interlocked. They both looked vaguely familiar…like if they were pop stars or something.

"Um…can I help you?" I asked them, hesitant. The girl looked at me then smiled broadly.

"Are you Ivy?" She asked. She was really tall- at least 5'10". I nodded slowly as I noticed the letter in her other hand. My eyes widened. It was the letter that Rob always left on the counter just in case his daughter came back. She smiled as the guy behind her was studying me carefully.

"Hey! I'm Cassie Davidson…I'm Rob's daughter. You know the one that lived down the road. This is my boyfriend, Nathan." Oh, so this was Cassie…not Casey…and Nathan…

"Oh, hello there! I'm Ivy…wait that's obvious…um, just come in." I muttered trailing off. I saw Nathan smile at Cassie. I led them into my small living room, clearing away the cuppa that I drank and my Harry Potter book. I put my iPod back in its charger while I heard voices from the living room. I put the kettle on the stove.

"…she's perfect for Jay." He said happily. I looked at him as I walked in. Who the hell was this 'Jay'? Why were they playing matchmaker when we just met?

"Excuse me, but who's Jay? And who are you?" I asked, oblivious to what had happened. They looked at each other then looked at me.

"Umm…Ivy…do you know who we are?" Nathan asked, unsure. I shook my head as they gawked at me. I thought they knew that it was rude to stare…?

"No. Am I supposed too? So far, all I know is that your Rob's daughter and that he's your boyfriend. So, who's Jay and why would we look good together?" They both grinned to each other then cleared their throats. Cassie went first.

"So, my name is Cassandra, aka Cassie Ann Davidson. I'm 20 years old. I'm a worldwide singer and model. I modeled for Abercrombie and Hollister. I'm the singer of Perfect, Sunshine, I Wish You Were Here, and all that other fun stuff. Actually, if you want, I have a concert on Saturday if you want to come…" she said. I nodded and smiled warmly. It seemed fun and she looked to be a nice girl.

"Alright, that's fine with me. Are you the singer of the song that goes like, oh-oh-oh I can't pretend anymore?" I sang. She nodded heartily and then introduced Nathan.

"So this is Nathan…babe, talk about yourself. She's not a serial killer, don't worry." I didn't even ask why they thought I was a serial killer.

"So, I'm Nathan Sykes. I'm 19 years old and apart of the band The Wanted. I'm known as the baby since I'm the youngest. We're known worldwide too. We sung Glad You Came, Chasing the Sun, Gold Forever, All Time Low, and a lot of others. There are 4 other band members, Jay McGuiness, who's 22, Siva Kaneswaran and Max George who are 23, and then there's Tom Parker, who is 24." I nodded. I knew who they were, I wasn't a fan though.

"Well, I'm Ivy Teagan. I'm 20 and in the school of dance. I want to dance professionally when I grow up and still work here since I love it. Me and Robert have had a more of a father-daughter relationship…I don't really date…I've only had 2 boyfriends." I said.

"Well, Ivy, do you want to go grocery shopping? We don't really know the area…then we can go out? My friends are coming over later and we're staying. And knowing the guys, we're going to need food." I shrugged and nodded. I went upstairs and picked out my outfit. I put on shorts and flip flops. I ran a brush through my hair. I didn't bother putting on makeup since I was a fail. Yes, I'm a dancer and I can't put on makeup. That's what makeup artists are for.

I skipped down the stairs and head to my car. I had a Honda, which was not that fancy, but comfy. I climbed into the driver's seat while Nath and Cassie went to the back. I drove to Tesco's for the second time that day and helped Cassie and Nathan pick out all the food. They got the most random shit, but when you're feeding boys, you're going to need the most random shit I guess.

When we got back to the house, I found 3 cars outside. They were the same cars as regular; there was a van, a Honda, and a Volkswagen. There were people inside clearly.

These must be Cassie's friends, I thought. I turned off the ignition and turned around to Cassie.

"Your friends are here. I think you should go greet them; I'll go make cuppas and put away the stuff. Its gonna be good having people again." I said, smiling. She nodded and I climbed out of the car with Cassie and Nathan heading over to the van.

I sighed as I went into the old house. I think losing Robert was so hard…I mean, he meant a lot to me. I always cried because he was gone. I started putting the groceries away as I had a flashback.

*Flashback*

My hands were sweaty as I pressed the numbers on my blackberry. I was broken and hurt as I pressed each button.

"Hello?" I heard the muffled voice. I felt so bad for waking him up.

"Robert? I-its Ivy. Can you come and pick me up?" I said, shaking. I heard him stand up.

"Ivy, are you alright? Where are you?" He said frantically. I told him where I was.

I never had an experience like that before. It was so scary and hurt so much. Getting raped is not the way you want to lose your virginity. I saw lights in the distance. Rob.

"I'm so sorry for waking you up Robert." I babbled. I had makeup running down my cheeks as I sobbed harder. We drove to the beach as I looked at Robert curiously.

"I always took Cassie here when she had a bad day or night." He explained. I nodded. "So what happened?" he asked. I mustered up the courage to tell him everything. He rubbed circles on my back as I cried. He told me that we'd find the guy.

And we did.

It was from a guy named Jake.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard an accent behind me. I turned around and saw a very good looking and tall guy- he must have been like 6 foot! I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and stared at the ground.

"Hi. I'm Ivy. You know. The housekeeper." I said shyly. He had piercing blue eyes, curly hair, and a bunch of tattoos which I admired. I had a few tattoos on my body. One was behind my ear which is a feather. I have the words 'Forever & Always' on my ribcage. The Deathly Hallows tattoo on my wrist and a rose on the other arm. And the last tattoo I have is the infinity symbol with the word 'family' inside it.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you. I'm Jay."

So this was Jay…

~.~

*Jay's POV*

I was sitting with the giggling couples in the back of the van. I had my headphones on and music cranked to the loudest. I was texting my best mate from Nottingham while they did the couple stuff.

An hour later, we got to the outskirts of Bolton to face a huge house. I wanted to get off so badly, it hurt. We waited there for awhile, until a Honda pulled up next to us. Jayne and Fred were here too since they were going to stay.

I looked out the window and saw a really pretty brown-haired girl come out of the car. She had arm loads of groceries in her arms. We all filed out but I kept my eyes on the girl as she walked into the house. After I said hello to Cassie, I grabbed my duffel bag and went after her.

When I walked into the house, I gawked. It was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. I found the girl in the kitchen, in deep thought as she put away everything.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked. She turned around. When she saw me, she blushed, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at the ground.

"Hi. I'm Ivy. You know. The housekeeper." She said. She had nice green eyes, which made me weak. Her hair was perfect and she wasn't wearing any makeup. I noticed some tattoos including one behind her ear…which was creative.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you. I'm Jay." I said. We got a conversation going…

I like this girl.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

I knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling on the inside as I sent a glance at Nath.

"I really want to kiss you. But I can resist. Unlike you." I said cockily. He smirked at me as a girl opened the door. It was a girl who looked about 20, with straight brown hair. She had green eyes and she looked at me and Nath carefully.

"Um…can I help you?" she asked, hesitant. I guess she didn't know who I was. I smiled at her as I asked her,

"Are you Ivy?" She nodded slowly as her eyes darted to my other hand with the letter that Dad had written me. Recognition filled her eyes as she eyed the letter. I continued smiling as she blinked a couple of more times.

"Hey! I'm Cassie Davidson…I'm Rob's daughter. You know the one that lived down the road. This is my boyfriend, Nathan." I introduced myself. She looked at me.

"Oh, hello there! I'm Ivy…wait that's obvious…um, just come in." She said. I think we found Jay's perfect match… I knew that Nathan thought the same thing. She led us into a small living room while she cleared away a cup and a book. She also took her iPod.

"She's really pretty. She's perfect for Jay." Nath said happily. I agreed. She was really pretty. And perfect for Jay. She came wandering back into the room and looked at us. She clearly heard what we had said.

"Excuse me, but who's Jay? And who are you?" I looked at Nath while he looked at me. This was a first. I knew that not everyone knew who I was. But I never thought that she wouldn't know who we were.

"Umm…Ivy…do you know who we are?" Nathan asked, unsure. She shook her head as me and Nath stared at her. I knew it was impolite, but I couldn't believe that she didn't know who we were…

"No. Am I supposed too? So far, all I know is that your Rob's daughter and that he's your boyfriend. So, who's Jay and why would we look good together?" I grinned, along with Nath. She was curious. I started to introduce.

"So, my name is Cassandra, aka Cassie Ann Davidson. I'm 20 years old. I'm a worldwide singer and model. I modeled for Abercrombie and Hollister. I'm the singer of Perfect, Sunshine, I Wish You Were Here, and all that other fun stuff. Actually, if you want, I have a concert on Saturday if you want to come…" She smiled at me and nodded. I didn't know if that was a compliment or…

"Alright, that's fine with me. Are you the singer of the song that goes like, oh-oh-oh I can't pretend anymore?" She sang. She had a really nice voice. I nodded while I began about Nath.

"So this is Nathan…babe, talk about yourself. She's not a serial killer, don't worry." I said remembering what he said back at the house.

"So, I'm Nathan Sykes. I'm 19 years old and apart of the band The Wanted. I'm known as the baby since I'm the youngest. We're known worldwide too. We sung Glad You Came, Chasing the Sun, Gold Forever, All Time Low, and a lot of others. There are 4 other band members, Jay McGuiness, who's 22, Siva Kaneswaran and Max George who are 23, and then there's Tom Parker, who is 24." She nodded again.

"Well, I'm Ivy Teagan. I'm 20 and in the school of dance. I want to dance professionally when I grow up and still work here since I love it. Me and Robert have had a more of a father-daughter relationship…I don't really date…I've only had 2 boyfriends." She said. I watched her carefully as she said every word.

"Well, Ivy, do you want to go grocery shopping? We don't really know the area…then we can go out? My friends are coming over later and we're staying. And knowing the guys, we're going to need food." She shrugged then nodded. She headed up the stairs as I sighed.

"What's wrong, babe?" Nathan asked, concerned.

"There's something I need to tell you…" I said, trailing off. I kept on thinking about what happened with Jake. Nathan placed his hand on mine.

"You can tell me anything." He said, looking at me with concern and worry. I swallowed and began my story.

"A couple of weeks ago…I was dating this guy named Jake. He was boyfriend after Tom left me. I really liked him. One day, I went to America for a modeling job. He didn't answer any of my calls and texts. So when I came back, I visited him. He was cheating on me with his friend Abby. I broke up with him there and after I did, he went back to having sex. Today, I met him. He was at the arcade that me and Tom were at. Jay beat him up for calling me a slut. I couldn't take it anymore. So I broke down and went to the beach and then this all happened." Nath looked at me with wide eyes.

"I promise I will never do that to you." He said. I felt a little better. "I really want to kiss you." He added, pretending to look out into the distance.

"But I thought you could resist?" I said, biting my lip and winking to wind him up more. He groaned as Ivy skipped down the stairs. We followed her into her Honda. Me and Nath took the back seat and I sent out a mass text to everyone. I laughed to what they saved their names too.

To: TomTom3, Kels!, That Gurl Sammy3, The Footballer, Nareesh:), Avatar, Mr. Handsome Sexy Irish man, Fred, Jayne, Ems :D

Hey guys! I know y'all are coming to my house. Sammy, can you bring some clothes for me? And my makeup case too. My house is on Sunset Blvd. I'm going grocery shopping because I know y'all is gonna want some food. See you later, Love you All! Xxx

I sent the text, knowing that Nath was reading it over my shoulder. I patted his cheek affectionately as we pulled into a Tesco's.

We spent the next hour picking out random crap, from burgers to golf balls, to movies. I saw my album, 'Sun Kissed' on the shelve and took a picture with it.

We drove back to the house in silence. When we got there, there were already 3 cars. They arrived faster than I thought. I heard Ivy turn off the ignition and she turned around.

"Your friends are here. I think you should go greet them, I'll go make cuppas and put away the stuff. Its gonna be good having people again." I smiled at her gratefully and me and Nath walked out hand in hand.

"TomTom!" I squealed. Tom gave me a brotherly hug and a kiss on the forehead. I went over and kissed Jay on his cheek. I noticed that he went other Ivy. Me and Nath exchanged glances and we went back to seeing people.

"Hey Fred." I said casually. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"So, you were in the hospital for getting beat up by your ex and then you come running to Bolton?" He asked. I gulped.

"I have a studio, I promise, I'll work as hard as I can! I really want to do the concert! Please, Fred, Please!" I begged, falling to my knees dramatically. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Lemme get the other dancers here and tell them about tomorrow." He smiled at me. I was so happy and excited.

This was going to be a bad week turned into an exciting one.

~.~

*Nath's POV*

I watched as Cassie knocked on the door to the house. There was some shuffling inside. I could feel Cassie watching me.

"I really want to kiss you. But I can resist. Unlike you." She said cockily. I smirked at her as a girl, probably 20, with straight long brown hair. She had green eyes. I stared at her. I feel like I knew her…I highly doubt it though. Maybe we used to go to school together or something.

"Um…can I help you?" she asked, hesitant. I still watched her as Cassie asked her,

"Are you Ivy?" She nodded slowly as she looked at Cassie's other hand. It held the letter that she was reading at the house. Ivy knew what the letter was, she recognized it probably.

"Hey! I'm Cassie Davidson…I'm Rob's daughter. You know, the one that lived down the road. This is my boyfriend, Nathan." Cassie introduced herself.

"Oh, hello there! I'm Ivy…wait that's obvious…um, just come in." She said. I think we found Jay's perfect match… I knew that Cassie thought the same thing. She led us into a small living room while she cleared away a cup and a book. She also took her iPod.

"She's really pretty. She's perfect for Jay." I said happily. Cassie agreed. Jay could finally have a bird! She was really pretty. And perfect for Jay. She came wandering back into the room and looked at us. She clearly heard what we had said.

"Excuse me, but who's Jay? And who are you?" Me and Cassie made eye contact, feeling unsure. This was a first. I knew that not everyone knew who we were. But I never thought that she wouldn't know who we were. She looked like a girl whose into modern pop music.

"Umm…Ivy…do you know who we are?" I asked, unsure. She shook her head as me and Cassie stared at her.

"No. Am I supposed too? So far, all I know is that your Rob's daughter and that he's your boyfriend. So, who's Jay and why would we look good together?" Me and Cassie both had wide grins on our faces. Cassie started introducing herself.

"So, my name is Cassandra, aka Cassie Ann Davidson. I'm 20 years old. I'm a worldwide singer and model. I modeled for Abercrombie and Hollister. I'm the singer of Perfect, Sunshine, I Wish You Were Here, and all that other fun stuff. Actually, if you want, I have a concert on Saturday if you want to come…" She smiled and nodded at Cassie.

"Alright, that's fine with me. Are you the singer of the song that goes like, oh-oh-oh I can't pretend anymore?" She sang. Cassie nodded as she began to introduce me.

"So this is Nathan…babe, talk about yourself. She's not a serial killer, don't worry." Cassie said, clearly remembering what I said back at the house.

"So, I'm Nathan Sykes. I'm 19 years old and apart of the band The Wanted. I'm known as the baby since I'm the youngest. We're known worldwide too. We sung Glad You Came, Chasing the Sun, Gold Forever, All Time Low, and a lot of others. There's 4 other band members, Jay McGuiness, who's 22, Siva Kaneswaran and Max George who are 23, and then there's Tom Parker, who is 24." She nodded again.

"Well, I'm Ivy Teagan. I'm 20 and in the school of dance. I want to dance professionally when I grow up and still work here since I love it. Me and Robert have had a more of a father-daughter relationship…I don't really date…I've only had 2 boyfriends." She said. Cassie watched Ivy, closely listening to every word.

"Well, Ivy, do you want to go grocery shopping? We don't really know the area…then we can go out? My friends are coming over later and we're staying. And knowing the guys, we're going to need food." Cassie asked in a cheery voice. She shrugged then nodded. She headed up the stairs as Cassie sighed.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, concerned. She wasn't herself…

"There's something I need to tell you…"She said, trailing off with her sentence. I could tell that she needed to tell me something even though she probably didn't want to. I put my hand on hers.

"You can tell me anything." I said, worried and concerned. Did something happen to her? Did she get hurt? Was she cheating on me? She would never cheat on me. That option is off the list. I swallowed and began my story.

"A couple of weeks ago…I was dating this guy named Jake. He was boyfriend after Tom left me. I really liked him. One day, I went to America for a modeling job. He didn't answer any of my calls and texts. So when I came back, I visited him. He was cheating on me with his friend Abby. I broke up with him there and after I did, he went back to having sex. Today, I met him. He was at the arcade that me and Tom were at. Jay beat him up for calling me a slut. I couldn't take it anymore. So I broke down and went to the beach and then this all happened." My eyes widened as she said every sentence.

"I promise I will never do that to you." I said. I meant it. "I really want to kiss you." I added, pretending to look out into the distance. I didn't like this game.

"But I thought you could resist?" she said, biting her lip and winking to wind me up more. Why did she do that. When she bits her lip it makes me go weak. Oh my god. I groaned as Ivy skipped down the stairs. We followed her into her Honda. We took the back seat as Ivy took the driver's seat. Cassie took out her phone and started to send a mass text to everyone.

To: TomTom3, Kels!, That Gurl Sammy3, The Footballer, Nareesh:), Avatar, Mr. Handsome Sexy Irish Man, Fred, Jayne, Ems :D

Hey guys! I know y'all are coming to my house. Sammy, can you bring some clothes for me? And my makeup case too. My house is on Sunset Blvd. I'm going grocery shopping because I know y'all is gonna want some food. See you later, Love you All! Xxx

She sent the text, and she knew that I was looking over her shoulder to see what she was typing. She patted my cheek affectionately as we pulled into a Tesco's.

We spent the next hour picking out food and all the different essentials that we needed. Cassie saw heralbum, 'Sun Kissed' on the shelve and took a picture with it. I smiled to myself.

We drove back to the house in silence. When we got there, there were already 3 cars. They arrived faster than I thought. I heard Ivy turn off the ignition and she turned around.

"Your friends are here. I think you should go greet them, I'll go make cuppas and put away the stuff. Its gonna be good having people again." Cassie smiled at her warmly as all three of us walked out, me and Cassie's fingers interwined.

"TomTom!" She squealed. Tom gave her a brotherly hug and a kiss on the forehead. Then she went over and kissed Jay on his cheek. I saw that Jay couldn't keep his eyes off of Ivy and he went after her as she went into the kitchen.

This was going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

*Jay's POV*

Wow. This girl…she seemed perfect. As cheesy as it sounds, but it was like love at first sight…I still love Cassie. But I felt something stronger for Ivy.

"So…what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked her, trying to make a conversation while putting away a bag of…marshmallows? She looked at me with her green eyes and blushed. Aww, she was so adorable. The way her eyes sparkled when she blushed…

"Umm…I dance. I let all of my troubles go with dancing." She blushed even more and a piece of hair fell in front of her face. I leaned over and brushed it away. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I hope you guys are using protection." We heard a voice call from the living room. I quickly backed away as we heard a smack and an 'ow'. Then we heard girls giggling. Ivy buried her face in her hands and I took them away and kissed her on the cheek.

I think I am falling for Ivy. Is she falling for me?

Nope. I don't think so. Is this Cassie all over again?

~.~  
*Ivy's POV*

Jay…how was he prefect for me? I mean as much as I love when people play matchmaker with me, I wasn't sure if I liked this game. He was so unexplainably cute and his eyes-just woah.

"So…what do you like to do in your spare time?" Jay asked while he put away a bag of marshmallows. I felt my cheeks heat up as I got lost in his blue eyes. What did he ask me again? Ugh, I need to stop falling for those beautiful eyes! I blacked out and then remembered.

"Umm…I dance. I let all of my troubles go with dancing." I blushed even harder and I strand of my hair feel in front of my face. I was about to brush it away until someone beat me to it.

Jay. Oh my fuck. He's actually brushing away my hair.

I saw him blush. It looked so cool with his ghastly pale skin.

"I hope you guys are using protection." I heard a voice call from the living room. Jay quickly backed away as I heard a smack and an 'ow'. Then I heard girls giggling. Awkward, Awkward, Awkward! I buried my hands in my hands. Jay took my hands and removed them from my face. I looked at him and he kissed me on the cheek.

What the fuck is with this guy making me fall for him?

He probably doesn't feel the same way.

Right?

~.~

*Tom's POV*  
I watched as Jay went into the house following that girl with brown hair. I needed to see if the room was still there! I saw Cassie talking to Fred. I went over and swung her over my shoulder. Fred just stared at me with wide eyes as I flashed him a thumbs up.

"THOMAS! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. I laughed as I ran into the house. I stomped up the stairs to the top floor. I put her down and she smiled sheepishly as I gasped in shock.

The room was still there! My second bedroom was still here! Whenever we had sleepovers, I slept here. Or when I fought with my parents. Robert always took me in.

It was decorated with music from my favorite bands and the only thing that changed was the sheets. My racecar sheets were gone! It sounded childish but I loved racecars. Don't judge.

"What happened to my racecar sheets?" I screamed. I saw Kelsey, Nareesha, and Siva there. Siva was holding the video camera while I had a Tom Tantrum.

"There, my dear TWfanmily members, is Tom throwing another Tom Tantrum." That got some laughs from Nareesha and Kelsey. Cassie giggled.

"CASSANDRA ANN DAVIDSON I WANT MY RACECAR SHEETS WHERE ARE THEY I MISS THEM!" I said pouting, sticking out my bottom lip as she laughed. My racecar sheets. I missed them way too much.

"Tom, babe, I am not going to be sleeping in the same bed as you if you want racecar sheets…" Kelsey said, shaking her head. I looked at her with shock. Who wouldn't want to sleep in a bed with racecar sheets?

"Oooo. Kelsey rebelling." Siva said into the camera. I pouted and made my way downstairs. "Now TomTom's upset." Siva said. That just pissed me off.

"FUCK OFF SIVA." I screamed. He covered the microphone on the screen as I screamed. I sat down angrily in the mass living room. Who would take those amazing sheets away? Especially since they were racecar ones!

Emily and Max were making out on the couch while Nath was sleeping on the couch with his phone in his hand.

"I hope you guys are using protection." I said, grinning at Emily and max. They pulled apart as Max put his arm around her and Emily blushed furiously. This time, Cassie smacked me. She went to wake Nath up. All the girls were giggling at how Cassie was poking and smacking Nathan's cheeks.

How could I be okay with this? My baby sister and my band mate dating? I mean, I'm so protective. Cassie's been though a lot. Was I growing up? Was I less protective now? And the fact that my other band mate fancied her…like a lot…

What the shit. Fucking hell. This is going to be awkward.

~.~

*Nath's POV*

Why were they yelling about race car sheets and protection…?

Why was there someone smacking and poking my cheeks…?

I fell back into my dreamless slumber at least after they stopped smacking and poking me so hard. I felt another warm body against mine.

Cassie. I could smell her signature scent, a mixture of orchids and roses.

I snaked my arms around her waist.

And then she was trapped.

Karma's a bitch.

~.~

*Kelsey's POV*

"Hey Tom…" I called as we were in his flat. I just got a text from Cassie.

To: Kels!

From: That Sexy Gal named Cassie (;

Hey guys! I know y'all are coming to my house. Sammy, can you bring some clothes for me? And my makeup case too. My house is on Sunset Blvd. I'm going grocery shopping because I know y'all is gonna want some food. See you later, Love you All! Xxx

"Did you get the text too?" He asked. I nodded, smiling widely. I loved Cassie. I wanted to see where she grew up…man, I sound like boyfriend right now.

"Let's go! Pack your stuff!" Tom said, skipping and jumping around. I laughed as he kissed me on the lips. I denied his entry at first but they he forced them open and shoved his tongue in. He groaned as I smiled into the kiss.

"Mm…not here, not now." I said, pushing him off of me. I went into his room, where I kept some of my clothes and put them into my bag. I checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing red skinny jeans, black vans, Tom's hoodie, and a white crop top. I had a black obey snapback on, and I had a minimal amount of makeup on, only mascara and lip gloss. I also had my England flag backpack and some bracelets on.

"Okay, let's go!" I said as I went out. I saw Tom still in the living room, shirtless and eating. As usual.

"Urgh, Tom!" I yelled. He flashed me a cheeky smile.

Oh, this boy.

~.~

*Sammy's POV*

"…And that's a wrap for today!" Eric, the photographer yelled. "You two are amazing!"

"Aww, Eric, you are too!" I smiled and gave him kisses on the cheeks. We were shooting for the H&M shoot, which was amazing. The clothes I got to wear were so nice! Today was part 1 of 5, yeah, they wanted me to split it into 5 days. I was about to head to my dressing room until Luke came up to me and said,

"What about me?" He said, pouting a bit. I smiled and walked to my dressing room. He followed me and I gave him a kiss.

"Brilliant." I slammed the door in his face, leaving a priceless look.

I scrolled through my phone, looking through texts and emails. In the middle of replying to my colleague from America, Janie, I got a text from Cassie (aka, My best friend. (: )

To: That Gurl Sammy3

From: My best friend. (:

Hey guys! I know y'all are coming to my house. Sammy, can you bring some clothes for me? And my makeup case too. My house is on Sunset Blvd. I'm going grocery shopping because I know y'all is gonna want some food. See you later, Love you All! Xxx

Cassie's house. I missed that place. I wasn't from Bolton. My past goes way back…

~.~

"You slut." He muttered. I was petrified. I looked around for a safe place. He smiled and stepped closer. I did my best to hold in a whimper. But it failed.

"Scared, eh?" He chuckled, making me even more scared.

"Please don't!" I said, barely in a whisper.

"You're just like your mother."

~.~

I shook off the flashback as I turned my attention back to the phone. I gathered up all my things and went back to the lovely flat that me and Cassie called home.

When I got home, I changed out of my clothes and took a shower. The hot water eased the nerves in my back, washing away memories of the flashback. I turned off the water 20 minutes later and went to my closet. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and my Hollister tee. I put on black flip flops and stuffed all the clothes for Cassie into one bag. I headed out the door, taking the stairs down to the garage.

I climbed into my Audi. Yes, I owned an Audi. An Audi r5. Not many people knew about this and especially not the boys. They would go crazy if they knew I had one. I drove off, going towards Bolton and my second home.

~.~

*Siva's POV*

"Cast a spell on me…spell on me…" I heard Nareesha quietly sing from the other room. I smiled. I was so blessed to have her as my girlfriend. I loved it when she sang. I kept on listening to her beautiful voice until my phone buzzed.

To: Mr. Handsome Sexy Irish man

From: Cass ;)

Hey guys! I know y'all are coming to my house. Sammy, can you bring some clothes for me? And my makeup case too. My house is on Sunset Blvd. I'm going grocery shopping because I know y'all is gonna want some food. See you later, Love you All! Xxx

Woah. Since when were we going to her house? Nareesha probably mentioned it at some point…

"Eesh! Are we going to Cass's?" I yelled. I waited for the reply as I walked into the other room. She was drawing in her sketchbook.

"Hey babe." I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped slightly as I chuckled. She slapped me on the arm.

"Not funny!" She pouted. I gave her a quick kiss as I looked at her next design. It looked amazing so far. She saw me looking at it and frowned.

"It's not good isn't it…" She said softly. I shook my head. How could she think that! It was amazing!

"No! It looks so good! Trust me!" I exclaimed. She nodded, not really believing what I just said. She took out her phone and scrolled through the texts.

"Oh yeah, we're going to Cassie's house." She said, not looking up and replying. I nodded and grabbed her by the hand. I handed her a bottled of water. She drank it. We spent a little time together, to see that it was slipping away.

"Let's go pack!" She said excitedly. I followed her as she began putting clothes into our luggage. I stuffed everything that I needed into the suitcase. I called Martin earlier and everyone else was coming. He would pick us up after Jay.

It was about 10 minutes before Martin came and picked us up.

"Hey Jay!"

"Hey Seevv" He said. He put on his beats and began texting. We arrived at Tom and Kelsey's later and then we all began talking. Jay seemed really out of it today. I kept on stealing looks at him. His blue eyes weren't as lively…it was as though he was depressed. He had his music on full volume, so I decided not to bother him.

We arrived at Cassie's around an hour after. Cassie wasn't back yet and we were the first ones there. I looked out and I could see that everyone was gawking at the house except Jay. The house was massive! Max's eyes literally popped out of the sockets. Behind us, 2 more cars pulled in. One was Jayne and the other was Fred. I guess they were staying here too. Finally, Cassie came back.

We all jumped out of the car as the Honda pulled in. I didn't know who was driving it. They all got out of the car at the same time. The other girl who was driving it was carrying groceries in as Cassie and Nath greeted everyone. I smiled as I saw Jay following the other girl.

We all went into the house. It was much larger inside than on the outside. I cleared out of the way as Tom came in with Cassie on his shoulder.

"THOMAS! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed. Me and Nareesha exchanged glances and I pulled out the camera. I turned it on, silently following them. Kelsey had joined us to the top floor where we saw Tom gaping and Cassie huffing.

"What happened to my racecar sheets?" Tom screamed. Racecar sheets? Tom? That got a laugh out of me.

"There, my dear TWfanmily members, is Tom throwing another Tom Tantrum." I said into the camera, getting laughs from Cassie, Eesha, and Kelsey.

"CASSANDRA ANN DAVIDSON I WANT MY RACECAR SHEETS WHERE ARE THEY I MISS THEM!" He screamed at Cassie. Cassie seemed to look at him like she couldn't do anything. Kelsey shook her head and butted in.

"Tom, babe, I am not going to be sleeping in the same bed as you if you want racecar sheets…"\

"Oooo. Kelsey rebelling." I said. Tom pouted and went downstairs. "Now TomTom's upset." I braced myself for what he was going to say next.

"FUCK OFF SIVA." He yelled. I covered the microphone as he yelled. I turned the flip off and went into the living room, where Tom sat angrily while Emily and Max were making out on the couch. Nath was sleeping on the couch with his phone in his hand.

"I hope you guys are using protection." Tom said, grinning at Emily and Max. They pulled apart as Max put his arm around her and Emily blushed furiously. Cassie smacked Tom on the arm, and then she went to wake Nath up. All the girls were giggling at how Cassie was poking and smacking Nathan's cheeks.

This was going to be interesting, very interesting indeed. Tom and his racecar sheet obsession…

~.~

I put the flip up later. I edited out the part where Tom cursed, but in the end it was hilarious. The fans reacted to the whole 'racecar sheets' incident by trending #TomsRacecarSheets on twitter for a day.

I love out fans. They are seriously the best. There are some bad, some good…

But all of them were seriously so amazing.

~.~

*Sammy's POV*

My mother? My mother?

"Don't speak about her!" I hissed. He only seemed to laugh. His dark eyes were raping me as I tried to squirm out of the chair.

"Or what? You'll just end up like she is. You're just another mother fucking bitch." He said, another laugh escaping his mouth. He continued to edge towards me.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed with all my might. I hoped someone had heard me…

But no one did.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

Everyone got settled in at my house and the next few days were hectic. We rehearsed the choreography really well and, before I knew it, it was my last concert before working with the boys. I decided toask Kelsey dance full time for me but she did it on a couple of conditions. She would do it if she still had time for K2K stars. I happily agreed. I couldn't afford to lose her as a dancer.

I still didn't know who my surprise performers were. I was getting mad. I really wanted to know! All I knew were that they were a boy band. Was it the guys? Or One Direction? I am pretty close friends with them, I was the closest with Louis, he's like another protective brother. He's the only one who knows everything about me. Yeah, that's right. Sammy didn't know everything, it was Louis Tomlinson. Sammy knew the majority but…yeah. Little Mix? I was friends with Jade…I knew Perrie since Zayn.

A bunch of my friends from the states also flew in. Justin, Jesse, Taylor, Jen, and the other Taylor- they all came just for my concert. I loved them so much. I always stayed with them in the States and they stayed with me in England.

I finally covered Chasing the Sun- and Fred was right, it did boost my popularity and the boys. We decided to put in iTunes UK only- so fans here could get it. But we posted videos of it on YouTube so my other fans wouldn't be let down. I got many positive comments and I've been asked to cover more songs. Some were from Selena Gomez –another good friend of mine- and some were from Adele who I admired. I was literally bursting with joy.

We all had an amazing time at the house. Tom was still mad about his racecar sheets but no one listened to his rant. Taylor, Taylor, Jesse, Justin, and Jen- they got all cozy with the boys. They were shocked at first that I dated Jesse McCartney and Taylor Launter and was still friends- and they were also shocked when some of my close friends was Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, and Jennifer Lawrence.

Sammy always seemed scared now…I could sometimes hear her crying from her room. I wondered why. She refused to come out of her room sometimes. I tried to talk to her and she sometimes poured it all out to me. I understood. But I was worried.

Was it going to happen again? I couldn't even stand the thought of that happening.

~.~

*Sammy's POV*

He came closer and closer…his smile grew bigger and bigger.

He began to rape me. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

He began to hit me. I could feel the blood streaming down my arms and legs.

He began to kill me. I could see the knife coming out of his back pocket.

Slowly. Carefully.

I said my goodbyes and thanks.

I love you all.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

"Yeah I need you boo…" I sang into the mic. I was at my last concert on my Kissed Tour. I was doing a cover of Chris Brown's "With You". I rose up in the elevator as people screamed even louder and some people were crying. I saw Nath in the crowd with fans swarming him. Big Kev was stationed next to him. The boys were scattered throughout the crowd with bodyguards. They still looked like they were having the time of their lives. The crowd was amazing, as usual. I still didn't know the surprise.

Who was the surprise?

~.~

*Unknown POV*

She was going to pay.

She was going to pay for what she has caused.

She was going to die.

And I will make sure that that will happen.

~.~

*Nath's POV*

Me and Big Kev were in the crowd at Cassie's concert. I got second row seats, which wasn't awful. I had many fangirls around me, screaming and trying to talk to me. Kev tried to get them away, but it didn't work. Finally, the concert was about to start.

"Yeah I need you boo…" I heard. I looked up and saw Cassie standing there, flawless. She was wearing her signature clothes, which included a black 'come at me bro' top, red skinny jeans, a snapback, and DC's. I smiled at her as she continued singing and dancing.

"How are you all tonight?" She asked after finishing the song. The crowd screamed. She smiled and chuckled. I saw someone sneaking up to her. Oh Tom.

"PEEK A BOO!" He screamed in her ear. She jumped back, letting out a squeal. I decided to surprise her too, but at the end.

"TOM! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL THEM?" She said, making sure everyone could hear. The crowd let out a chorus of 'ooos' while Tom blushed furiously. He gripped his microphone tightly.

"You should. I want to know!" I didn't recognize that voice.

Louis Tomlinson. Zayn Malik. Harry Styles. Liam Payne. Niall Horan. One Direction? They weren't the surprise…right?

"LOU!?" she screamed. She tackled him in a bear hug. I felt a pang of jealously hit me. I quickly made my way through the girls, heading backstage.

What the hell was going on?

~.~

*Surprise's POV*

God! I was so excited. We were Cassie Davidson's- let me emphasize that -CASSIE DAVIDSON'S- surprise act! I couldn't believe it. I was getting my outfit now, which had the swag feel to it.

"Hey, fag, catch!" I heard someone call from behind. I caught the water bottle swiftly and skillfully with one arm while pulling on my jeans. I adjusted my snapback, and put some chains around my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"How do I look?" I asked them. They all nodded while munching on the crisps that they gave us. They were pigs. Like, serious pigs.

"Okay, boys! You're coming up soon!" I heard the stage manager call after we almost got trampled by…One Direction? How many celebrities were here today?! We did a little huddle together before preparing to walk onto stage.

Let's do this.

~.~

*Louis' POV*

"You should. I want to know!" I said into my mic. I knew that a lot of the fangirls recognized my voice. Tom and Cassie on the other hand didn't. They looked puzzled as they looked around for the voice. I stepped out onto the stage, holding my mic while Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Niall were next to me. Me and Cassie have known each other since my X-Factor days. I knew just about everything about her and she knew just about everything about me. I was very protective of her…and that Tom cheated on her? I wanted to kill the bastard. But management wouldn't let me.

"LOU!" She screamed. She jumped and pulled me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. These were going to be on Tumblr and Twitter soon.

"Hey there, love!" I said. The crowd was watching us with awe. The other boys chorused their 'hellos' to with Zayn saying 'Vas Happenin'.

"What are you doing here?" She said with a puzzled voice. She still didn't know! Fred was a good manager.

"Oh nothing, just here to introduce your surprise act." I said evilly. Her eyes widened.

"Ooo! Who is it?" She squealed. The crowd was going wild by now.

"Not so fast. We have some things that I would like to show-"

"Please not the baby pictures!" She pleaded. I smirked.

"Who wants to see Cassie as a cute wittle baby?!" I screamed into the mic. She covered her face with her hands. The crowd screamed.

"I hate you Louis William Tomlinson." She muttered quietly. The audience laughed. I chuckled. I noticed that Nathan- Nathan Sykes? Was he glaring at me? I saw his tweet awhile ago with him announcing their relationship. He looked…jealous? Sorry, Nath, I'm very- VERY happy with Eleanor.

"Hold on." She said suddenly.

"What? I need to show them the pictures!" I said dramatically. She stared at me, still smiling.

"The surprise isn't coming on until like 3 more songs…"

Fuck. I came out to early.

"I came out because I wanted to share the pictures…?" I said nervously. Cassie face palmed.

"Hit it." She said. The drummer counted off the beat and then she started singing.

"I remember when, we were both young, doing the crazy stuff that we did." She sang. Ah, I loved this song. She must've saw Nathan backstage because she pulled him up and started singing to him. Aw, romantic. She was about half way through the song when me and the boys started backing away very carefully. We broke out into a full run and then we bumped into the surprise.

"Sorry!" Liam called as we went into our dressing room.

"That was weird." Harry commented.

"Whoops." I gave a weak smile before locking the doors.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

"How are you all tonight?" I asked the crowd. Everyone screamed. I smiled and gave a little laugh. The audience were staring behind me. What were they staring at? I was about to ask until…

"PEEK A BOO!" Someone screamed in my ear. I jumped back, letting out an embarrassing squeal. Holy crap that wasn't cool.

"TOM! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL THEM?" I said into my mic very-very loudly, making sure everyone could hear. The crowd let out a chorus of 'ooos' while Tom blushed furiously. He gripped his microphone tightly. Plan #1- Racecar Sheets. Plan #2-Mr. Snuggles. Plan #3- Racecar Sheets, Mr. Snuggles, and Noelle McCartfey.

"You should. I want to know!"Someone said. I didn't recognize that voice. It sounded very familiar. Me and Tom both turned to see my very best brother- Lou-, Hazza, Li, Nialler, and DJ Malik standing there. Yeah, it's stupid, but I call them that, it makes me feel even warmer.

"LOU!" I screamed. I jumped and pulled him into a hug. I felt him laugh and hug me back. These were going to be on Tumblr and Twitter soon, but I didn't care. My freaking brother was here!

"Hey there, love!" he said. The crowd was watching us with awe. The other boys chorused their 'hellos' to with Malik saying 'Vas Happenin'.

"What are you doing here?" She said with a puzzled voice. She still didn't know! Fred was a good manager.

"Oh nothing, just here to introduce your surprise act." He said evilly. I opened my eyes even wider. What the heck was with everyone keeping secrets?!

"Ooo! Who is it?" I yelled. The crowd was going wild by now.

"Not so fast. We have some things that I would like to show-"

"Please not the baby pictures!" I pleaded. He smirked.

"Who wants to see Cassie as a cute wittle baby?!" He cooed. I covered her face with her hands. The crowd screamed.

"I hate you Louis William Tomlinson." I muttered. The audience laughed. He chuckled. The baby pictures were so embarrassing! I hated them. God, it will be so awkward.

"Hold on." I said suddenly. I had 3 more songs until the surprise…

"What? I need to show them the pictures!" He said dramatically, like he was in a soap opera. He didn't know. He messed up. I grinned widely.

"The surprise isn't coming on until like 3 more songs…"

"I came out because I wanted to share the pictures…?" He said, trying to cover it up. I face palmed.

"Hit it." I said. The drummer counted off the beat and then I started singing.

"When I laid my eyes on you, for the first time, my heart stopped. I finally found you. The one and only." I began. I noticed Nathan backstage, so I dragged him out. He looked at them and blushed.

"Our love wasn't like others. It is special, like a flower. We went to cheesy dates, but it seemed like you're the one and only." I continued singing. Now he was holding me by the waist. The backup dancers were doing their crazy routine and Kelsey was having a great time.

"The one and only one who has captured my eye…The one and only who held my hand tight…The one and only who actually made me smile…and you're the one and only who I shall give my heart too. Oh-Oh-Oh" I based this song on a relationship I had awhile ago- not Tom and not Jake. It was actually Taylor, but y'know, who has to know?

"You took me to see the stars, you took me to see the park, you took me to dinner, and you took my heart. You're my one and only."

"Ohh, Oh, Ohh. My one and only. The one and only one who has captured my eye…The one and only who held my hand tight…The one and only who actually made me smile…and you're the one and only who I shall give my heart too." The crowd was now singing along and clapping. Nathan's eyes were darting all over my face, going from my eyes to my lips, to my nose, to my ears. The music was over powering and I dragged him into a dance. I led him and we finally did the finale.

"The one and only who will break my heart, the one and only who will mend it again. The one and only who only did that to me, the one and only, the one and only, the one and only, the one." I held out the last note longer.

"The one and only one who has captured my eye…The one and only who held my hand tight…The one and only who actually made me smile…and you're the one and only who I shall give my heart too." I ended the song with Nath's lips on mine. He licked my bottom lip for entrance, and we stayed like that until Tom pulled us apart.

"Okay, Nathan James Sykes, I am okay with you dating my sister, but could you please not make out with her in front of me?" He pouted childishly. I smacked him on the arm and began my next song. Nath left the stage and then it was time.

Almost time.

Louis came out again, this time less embarrassed and said,

"Before the surprise act…" I groaned loudly. The audience laughed as usual. "Cassie wants to tell you something."

"Okay. Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone here today, at my last concert. I want to thank all the people who are here- and they are all going to sing with me for a song…like you'd find on glee. Speaking of Glee…" The music started playing. We were singing Last Friday Night, since yesterday was Friday.

"There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head, glitter all over the room, pink flamingos into the pool." Justin came out first singing Blaine's part. Fangirls screamed as he finished his part.

"I smell like a mini bar, DJ's passed out in the yard, Barbie on the barbeque, pink flamingos in the pool." Jesse came out and sang.

"Pictures of last night, ended up online, I'm screwed, oh well." Taylor sang. People screamed for her too. I smiled.

"It's a black out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn!" Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez came out. I was sure that just about every fangirl was crying.

"Last Friday Night, yeah we danced on tabletops, and we took to many shots, think we kissed but I forgot, Last Friday Night." Big Time Rush –Carlos is a very good friend of mine as well- sang part of the chorus.

"Yeah we maxed the credit cards, and we got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard, Last Friday Night." One Direction came out then and sang that part.

"We were streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a ménage a trois, Last Friday Night." Diana sang.

"Yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop, op, of woah, This Friday Night." Last, but not least, The Wanted came out.

"Do it all again. This Friday Night. Do It All Again." We all sang that part together.

"Trying to connect the dots, don't know what to tell my boss, think the city towed my car, Chandelier is on the floor." Taylor sang that part. I loved her voice.

"With my favorite party dress, Warrants out for my arrest, Think I need a ginger ale, that was such an epic fail." Justin and Jesse sang. I liked their voices together.

"Pictures of last night, Ended up online. I'm screwed, oh well." Demi sang. She was so strong. I went to hell with her. And we came back.

"It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn!" Selena sang. Jelena. Okay.

"Last Friday night, Yeah we danced on table tops, And we took too many shots, Think we kissed but I forgot" One Direction sang, Louis leading. I was in awe.

"Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credits card, and got kicked out of the bars, so we hit the boulevards." Cue Big Time Rush

"Last Friday night" We all sang happily.

"We went streaking in the park, Skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage a trios." The Wanted sang. I ended the chorus.

"Yeah I think we broke the law, Always say we're gonna stop-op, Oh whoa oh" Diana finished that part for us.

"This Friday night, Do it all again, Do it all again, This Friday night, Do it all again, Do it all again, This Friday night." We all sang.

"T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F." The crowd chanted for us. We danced around, fooled around too. Harry was looking at Diana with hungry eyes. Oh no, no, no.

"Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops, and we took too many shots, Think we kissed but I forgot." Justin sang. He always sang his heart out when he was at a concert.

"Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard." Selena said, while Justin snaked his arm around her waist. The crowd awed.

"Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, Skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage trios" Demi sang with Taylor.

"Last Friday night, Yeah I think we broke the law, Always say we're gonna stop, Oh-whoa-oh, This Friday night, Do it all again" We all ended the song, hugging each other.

"So, as you guys see, I want to thank everyone on the stage with me. Oh yeah, there are more. Taylor Launter, Jennifer Lawrence, Ariana Grande, and Robert Pattinson! Max Theriot, Emma Watson, Evana Lynch, and Kristin Stewart! And also, my best friend, and my sister. Sammy Hirsh!" They all came out.

"You guys mean the world to me. Without you guys, I wouldn't be here." They all gave me hugs one by one and then filed off stage. One Direction stayed on the stage.

"So, can you tell me the surprise now?" I grinned widely. Louis shook his head.

"Not until the pictures!" Louis smiled widely.

"Screw you." I whispered. Zayn heard me and started cracking up, and then the pictures came on the screen. I covered my eyes.

"Here, we have her in her little princess dress with Tom in his power ranger costume." Louis told everyone, like a guide.

"Show's over. Okay. Now tell me who the surprise is!" I exclaimed.

"Fine." He said with a big sigh.

"We don't have all day here!" I said, poking his nose

"The surprise is…"

~.~

*Unknown's POV*

She was there. She was still there.

I promised to get her.

She's as much of a problem as her parents were. That's why.

She will die. I don't care what happens.

She will die.

That's a promise.

~.~

*Louis' POV*

When Cassie finished her song, I finally came out at the right time. I was less embarrassed of course. El had wished me the best and I did too –she was in America for a shoot with Nigel Baker- and that we would see each other soon.

I felt like she was a part of me. Every time she's mentioned, the boys all say that I'm more protective and have a really short temper. Cassie said that too. I wasn't sure though…

"Before the surprise act…" I said while Cassie groaned. The audience laughed as usual. "Cassie wants to tell you something."

"Okay. Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone here today, at my last concert. I want to thank all the people who are here- and they are all going to sing with me for a song…like you'd find on glee. Speaking of Glee…" We were all singing and dancing to Last Friday Night. We were singing with The Wanted, Big Time Rush, Demi Lovato (oh la la, Niall), Selena Gomez, Jesse McCartney, Taylor Swift, Diana Agron, and Cassie herself.

"There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head, glitter all over the room, pink flamingos into the pool." Justin came out first singing. Fangirls screamed as he finished his part. My ears would probably be bleeding if I didn't have the ear plugs.

"I smell like a mini bar, DJ's passed out in the yard, Barbie on the barbeque, pink flamingos in the pool." Jesse came out and sang. Ah, I loved Jesse, even though he's not as well known anymore.

"Pictures of last night, ended up online, I'm screwed, oh well." Taylor sang. People screamed for her too. I smiled. Taylor was always an inspiration.

"It's a black out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn!" Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez came out. I was sure that just about every fangirl was crying. They were best friends since…Barney? I still love that show. I love you, you love me, yeah, you get my point.

"Last Friday Night, yeah we danced on tabletops, and we took to many shots, think we kissed but I forgot, Last Friday Night." Big Time Rush sang part of the chorus. I didn't know them very well. We were friends and they opened for us once too, but we didn't keep in contact as much. Our part was next.

"Yeah we maxed the credit cards, and we got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard, Last Friday Night." We sang. I saw Harry making eye contact with some of the girls and winking at them.

"We were streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a ménage a trois, Last Friday Night." Diana sang. She was so awesome! I like her on glee, badass.

"Yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop, op, of woah, This Friday Night." Last, but not least, The Wanted came out. Everyone says that we were rivals and we hated each other, but that was not true. We were mates and we would see each other often.

"Do it all again. This Friday Night. Do It All Again." We all sang that part together.

"Trying to connect the dots, don't know what to tell my boss, think the city towed my car, Chandelier is on the floor." Taylor sang that part. Harry was watching her.

"With my favorite party dress, Warrants out for my arrest, Think I need a ginger ale, that was such an epic fail." Justin and Jesse sang. Them wearing dresses…

"Pictures of last night, Ended up online. I'm screwed, oh well." Demi sang. Niall was drooling when he heard her sing. They weren't even dating!

"It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn!" Selena sang. Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally…ba-ba-baby.

"Last Friday night, Yeah we danced on table tops, And we took too many shots, Think we kissed but I forgot" We sang again. I got lead vocal on this one. It wasn't everyday that happens.

"Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credits card, and got kicked out of the bars, so we hit the boulevards." Big Time Rush sang again.

"Last Friday night" We all sang happily.

"We went streaking in the park, Skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage a trios." The Wanted sang.

"Yeah I think we broke the law, Always say we're gonna stop-op, Oh whoa oh" Diana finished with a solo.

"This Friday night, Do it all again, Do it all again, This Friday night, Do it all again, Do it all again, This Friday night." We all sang.

"T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F." The crowd chanted for us. We danced around, fooled around too. Harry was looking at Diana practically undressing her with his eyes.

"Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops, and we took too many shots, Think we kissed but I forgot." Justin sang.

"Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard." Selena said, while Justin put his arm around her waist. The crowd obviously thought they were cute together.

"Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, Skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage trios" Demi sang with Taylor. I'm pretty sure they knew each other but they weren't that good of friends.

"Last Friday night, Yeah I think we broke the law, Always say we're gonna stop, Oh-whoa-oh, This Friday night, Do it all again" We all ended the song, hugging each other.

"So, as you guys see, I want to thank everyone on the stage with me. Oh yeah, there are more. Taylor Launter, Jennifer Lawrence, Ariana Grande, and Robert Pattinson! Max Theriot, Emma Watson, Evana Lynch, and Kristin Stewart! And also, my best friend, and my sister. Sammy Hirsh!" She said, sounding happier than anyone. They all came out.

"You guys mean the world to me. Without you guys, I wouldn't be here." They all gave her hugs one by one and then filed off stage. I hugged her the longest. One Direction stayed on the stage.

"So, can you tell me the surprise now?" She grinned widely. I shook my head.

"Not until the pictures!" I smiled widely.

The pictures came on the screen, the first one of when she was first brought home. Cassie was covering her eyes.

"Here, we have her in her little princess dress with Tom in his power ranger costume." I told everyone, like a guide. Tom was shocked at what he saw and Cassie was just standing there.

"Show's over. Okay. Now tell me who the surprise is!" She exclaimed once we hit the last picture.

"Fine." I said with a big sigh.

"We don't have all day here!" She said, poking my nose.

"The surprise is…"

~.~

*Sammy's POV*

Cassie's concert so far was amazing! I felt like constantly felt like I was being followed. Was I? I got off the stage and looked around. Then I saw it.

Luke was here.

I went up and kissed him. We stayed like that and then our assigned bodyguard, Andrew, came and escorted us to where everyone was. I met just about everyone there and I got to talk to all of them. We all exchanged numbers. Cassie would love the surprise group so much. She was a fan of them, and she would fangirl over them. Yes, I said it, Cassie Ann Davidson fangirls.

Such a good way to bring me out of the memory of the flashback.

~.~

*Surprise's POV*

We went up onto the stage. Cassie's jaw dropped as we began to sing. I knew she was a fan of us. She would tweet us, but this was the first time that she had seen us perform.

We were performing our new single, and after we were finished, Cassie came and gave us a hug. She gave us all kisses on the cheeks while we all exchanged hugs.

"Ahh, you're really here!" She exclaimed. The crowd was amazing, it always was for Cassie.

"Yep, we are." My band mate said. I winked at the crowd, high fiving some of the girls in the front row.

Best. Day. Of. Our. Lives.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

I took it all in, seeing them. The concert ended and now we were all chilling in my humongous house. Ivy was talking with Jay while Logan was trying to flirt with Jennifer. Me and Nath made out for awhile in the car, but that's irrelevant.

All my friends. More than I could ever ask for.

I love them so much.

~.~

*Unknown's POV'S*

Everything was in place.

Everything was ready.

We just have to wait.

Wait.

Until I got my revenge.

That bitch will be dead.


	13. Chapter 13

"And the surprise is…the one and only…hilarious…the JANOSKIANS!" Louis shouted into the mic. Me, Luke, Beau, Skip, and James ran onto the stage while the intro to 'Set the World On Fire' was playing. We all began singing, and when we finished, Cassie came over and hugged all of us.

"You guys were the surprise? I finally get to meet you!" She exclaimed. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Yeah, good secret?" Beau grinned. Beau always liked Cassie more than any of us did. We would tease him about it, but he was very happy with Kaitlyn. We continued performing, song after song. We finally finished, singing the song that Cassie hated.

"7 am waking up in the morning, gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs, gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal, seeing everything the time has go" We began. We saw Cassie groaning and digging her face in her hands. I laughed at her expression. Then I saw Ariana.

Ariana Grande! Hottest Chick that I know. She was amazing, from her bright red hair to her eyes…she was flawless. Amazing. No words can describe her. Her personality was very different than the personality most people would think she had. Victorious does an outstanding job and modifying her personality into something crazy.

She was so nice and beautiful. That glow that she has while shes singing or acting. That look on her face when she skypes me and tells me about her debut album. I walked over to her and started talking.

"Um, hey Ariana!" I greeted, knowing that my face was bright red. She looked t me and brushed her hair away from her face. She looked down and stared at her shoes while she blushed.

So. Fucking. Cute.

"Hi, Jai." She said nervously. We continued talking, about everything. She was going to be taking a vacation for about a week here in London. I asked her out (Luke told me I didn't have the balls too, that fag) and she agreed.

Best. Night. Ever.

Especially since Ariana was there.

~.~

*Ariana's POV*

Jai Brooks was there.

Jai Dominic Brooks. Oh my god. What was I going to do.

He was even cuter in person. No joke. His hair was sexy, his nose, his face…I need to stop daydreaming! He was walking over to me. Oh my god.

"Um, hey Ariana!" He said. He was blushing. I looked at my shoes and began to burn up. What is going on right now?

"Hi Jai." I said, nervous and shy. We made a small talk and then finally…

He asked me out!

I said yes immediately.

I'm going on a date with Jai Brooks.

Okay, going to stop fangirling now.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

I woke up at around 7. I looked up and saw Nathan, lightly snoring, arm hugged around my waist. I smiled and slowly got up out of bed. I remembered last night- most amazing night ever. The Janoskians! I can't believe that I met them! They were hilarious and amazing. I saw Ariana and Jai together- Jariana. Fangirl moment.

I looked at myself in the mirror and wiped off the smudged makeup. I applied a fresh coat of mascara and foundation. I put my hair in a messy bun and got out Nathan's misfits shirt. I put it on, ending halfway down my thigh and some trackies. I laced up my running shoes and went for a run.

During the hour that I was gone, I thought about a lot. I sat down by the mini river in the forest on my favorite spot. I looked at the faint scar from that night and immediately felt tears in my eyes. I looked at my phone background- I changed it to me, dad, and Tom at prom. I went with Tom –as friends- and we all took the picture. I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek, looking through the very few pictures of me and my dad.

"Sweet Cheeks?" I looked behind me. Tom was standing there, wearing jogging bottoms and a hoodie. He came over and sat down by where I was sitting.

"Hey Tom." I forced a smile, not looking at him, so he couldn't see that I had been crying. Thank god for waterproof makeup. But Tom frowned. He read me like a book.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He saw what I was looking at on my phone and his face softened.

"Cassie…" He started, pulling me into a hug. I hugged back, quietly sobbing into his shirt. He rubbed circles on my back, mumbling, 'let it all out'.

"I want him back, Tom." I cried. I needed my dad. I realized how much he meant to me. I needed him, he was there. I didn't have the best of times with him, but he is so important in my life right now.

"I miss him too Cass. He's my second father. I had amazing times with him. Those days I fought with Lewis and wanted to leave home- he let me stay there." Tom said. We stayed like that for awhile, me crying into his shoulder and him stroking my hair and rubbing circles on my back. I got up abruptly, wiping away the tears.

"Where are you going?" He questioned as I locked my phone and started stretching.

"Running some more. You want to come?" I asked, redoing my messing bun. He frowned.

"You're running? Why?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He was so stupid sometimes.

"I was on the track team when I came here? I love running. It helps me clear my mind." I said, starting to jog. I could hear Tom puffing behind me.

"Wait…Up…You're…Too…Fast!" He yelled as I laughed. I continued running down the path as I bumped into someone. Someone I did not –let me emphasize that- NOT want to see.

Shit. I'm screwed.

How the hell…

~.~

*Tom's POV*

"Urghh." I moaned as the sun shined through the blinds. I looked at the clock. It was 7:34. Why the fuck was I up so early? I looked and saw Kelsey sleeping next to me. I kissed her forehead and got up. I decided to go for a walk. I went down to that swamp where it was me and Cassie's thinking spot.

"Sweet Cheeks?" I called out to the figure leaning near the water, looking at something. She looked at me and quickly hid her face.

"Hey Tom." She smiled. A fake, forced smile. Her cheeks were a little wet. I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. Something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I quickly looked around and saw her phone.

She was looking at pictures of her and Robert, some including me in it.

"Cassie…"I started, unable to finish the sentence. I pulled her into a bear hug. She hugged back, silently crying into my shirt. I rubbed small circles on her back, mumbling, 'let it all out'.

"I want him back, Tom." She said, muffled.

I knew that Robert and Cassie didn't have the best father-daughter relationship. She distanced herself after her mom died. But he was important to her, and she was important to him.

"I miss him too Cass. He's my second father. I had amazing times with him. Those days I fought with Lewis and wanted to leave home- he let me stay there." I added. We stayed like that, while she cried into my shoulder and I stroked her hair and rubbing circles her my back. She quickly got up after crying. She wiped away the tears. I looked at her, obviously confused.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she started stretching and locking her phone.

"Running some more. You want to come?" She said, fixing her hair again. I frowned. Was she trying to lose weight? She didn't need it…she was a stick!

"You're running? Why?" I questioned, knowing I sounded really stupid. She rolled her eyes.

"I was on the track team when I came here? I love running. It helps me clear my mind." She admitted, starting to jog. I started to go after her, huffing and puffing. Shit, she was good.

"Wait…Up…You're…Too…Fast!" I yelled as he chuckled. I continued running down the path as I heard a small scream.

Holy shit. What was going on?

~.~

*Unknown's POV*

Now was the chance.

I went into the quiet house. No one was up, except for Cassie and Tom, who were running. I went up the stairs into the bedroom where she was in.

She stirred. I stopped and crept behind her. She lifted her head and I put my hand around her mouth. I stabbed a tranquilizer into her and her eyes drooped.

Part 1, completed. Part 2, waiting to come.

~.~

*Sammy's POV*

I didn't know what to do.

I had cuts all over my arms and legs.

He was angry. Very angry. I didn't know what to do. Should I rebel? Rebel and get killed? Or let him rape me and have the possibility of becoming pregnant with a rapist's child?

I lay there, naked and helpless. Why me?

He then came back.

At first I didn't recognize him. As I saw him coming closer, I finally made out who it was.

It was Derek.

Also known as…

My parent's murderer.

How the fuck did he find me?


	14. Chapter 14

*Cassie's POV*

I felt fear go through me. I was in the air, being carried to who knows where.

"Helfffufff!"I tried to scream. My screams were muffled. I felt something come in touch with my cheek.

"Quiet, Bitch!" He hissed. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I could hear the 2 Tom's beating each other up.

Tom and Jake.

It turned that they were friends. When they saw that they both got dumped by me, they wanted revenge.

So now, I'm being kidnapped.

~.~

*Nathan's POV*

I woke up, finding Cassie gone. I looked frantically. I checked my phone.

Two New Messages.

I quickly opened them, to find one from Cassie and one from Tom. I opened Cassie's first.

To: The Boyf ;)

From: The Girlf :D

Hey babe. Don't worry about me. I'm going for a jog and I'll be back later. Love you lots xx

I sighed with relief. Thank god. She was in the area. Then I opened Tom's message. My eyes widened as I dashed and put on a shirt. I ran out the door. I was stopped by Siva but I pushed him out of the way.

To: Baby Nath :]

From: Tommy :D

NATHAN SYKES GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS IN TROUBLE. HURRY YOUR FUCKING ASS. GO INTO THE FOREST.

~.~

*Luke's POV*

My eyes opened. I looked next to me to find Sammy gone. Holy shit. Where is she? I looked around. Then I ran downstairs to find Siva on the ground and Jennifer standing there with shock.

"Mate, have you seen Sammy?" I asked frantically. He shook his head and got up. Then my phone rang. I looked and saw a new text. From Sammy.

To: My Babe Luke 3

From: SammyBaby(;

IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR GIRL AGAIN, COME TO ME. TELL ANYONE, SHE DIES. -D

I jumped and ran out the door. I got into my car when I got another text message.

To: My Babe Luke 3

From: SammyBaby(;

GO TO THE ARCADE. IMPOSSIBLE TO MISS. –D

I turned on the ignition and backed out quickly. I drove down the streets and stopped in front of a building. It had hot pink walls and bright lights. Then I saw a bright neon purple sign saying 'The Arcade Fun'. This must be the place.

To: My Babe Luke 3

From: SammyBaby(;

GO TO THE DOOR AND KNOCK 3 TIMES ONLY –D

I went up to the door and knocked 3 times. I felt something coming up behind me. I turned around, then fell into darkness.

~.~

*Cassie's POV*

I saw Jake hitting Luke in the back. I still had tears down my cheeks and my hands tied behind my back. I saw Luke hitting the ground.

"Luke!" I said softly, hoping that Jake hadn't heard me. He did. Another slap in the face. He grabbed my hands and went to the door, now opened. I looked at the battered arcade, some games still flashing. Jake led me into the back room where I saw…

Derek?

My mom's best costumer?

"Derek? What are you doing here?" I asked him, bewildered. He used to be so sweet, buying things from my mom's bakery and occasionally playing with me. I saw him and he looked at me. His expression hardened.

"Cassbear?" He said softly. He must've forgotten who I was. I nodded, biting my lip. Then, I saw Sammy in the corner.

"SAMMY!" I screamed. I looked at Derek. "What are planning Derek?" I hissed angrily. He smirked.

"She owes me." His eyes darted from Sammy to me to Jake.

"What does she owe you?" I asked curious and mad. He looked at her and then at me. Sammy's eyes were opening slightly and they widened when they saw me. Her grey-white-green (I think her eyes are pretty cool) meeting my dark brown ones. One pleading with the other worries.

"Don't you know?" Derek purred. It was disgusting to hear him talk like that. "Sammy is a problem. Just like her dad."

"You know nothing." My eyes burned with hatred. He laughed. Jake smiled.

"I was the one who killed her parents and had sex with her!" He said. Then he pointed at Jake. "Well technically, this fag also had sex with her."

"It wasn't sex! It was rape! I'm surprised you're not in jail!" I said. Derek came close to my face.

"Cassie…I still remember the day I met you. I walked into that bakery…" He said. He stepped back a bit. "That same day, I killed her parents." He smiled and then went back to Sammy.

"Sammy…so vulnerable. So naïve. Where's your Prince, hmm?" He asked. I looked away in disgust. Jake was still next to me.

"Get over the fact that I didn't want you! Get over the fact that I broke up with you because YOU cheated on me! Accept the fact that I moved on!" I yelled in his face.

"You are mine. I can share you with Tom, that I'm fine with." He said casually. I then heard sirens. I felt pain in my stomach, then my eye, then my face. I took a glimpse of Sammy and watched her getting raped and beat up.

"Sammy!" I yelled. More pain. Then I heard people punching and kicking and yells. I opened my eyes and saw Nath and Tom barging in and beginning to beat them up. I saw Ariana, Jennifer, Justin, Siva, and many others barging in with tears in their eyes. Jake and Derek were getting in handcuffs. Then Nath by my side.

"Cassie! Cass! Stay with me!" He cried. I brought my hand to his hand.

"I'm tired." I groaned, beginning to shut my eyes.

"No Cassie! I can't-"

Then I saw nothing.

~.~

*Nathan's POV*

As soon as I ran out the door, I ran to into the woods. I saw Tom and…Tom? They were beating each other up. Tom Parker soon won and he got up. He saw me and ran towards me.

"Cassie, I don't know where she is!" He said in between breathes. "Jake took her. Her ex." He said again.

"I think they might be at the arcade. It's the place where their relationship ended for the final time." Tom said suddenly. My eyes widened. "I was there." He added simply. I got my cell out. I called the police, telling them where they might be.

We ran back to the house and Tom went to get the car. Cassie's car. I went in.

"What the fuck Nath! Pushing me away…at least you could say excuse me." Seev joked. I glared.

"Cassie's been taken." I said. Seevs smile turned into a serious face. Everyone in the kitchen froze. Seev grabbed the keys to the van and everyone went. I jumped into Cass's car and we sped down towards the arcade.

When we got there, me and Tom started beating up Jake. There was another guy…raping Sammy. The police came and ripped him off of him. I saw Cassie, hurt. I ran to her and sat by her. Seev, Justin, Jennifer, Ariana were all standing with tears in their eyes.

"Cassie! Cass! Stay with me!" I yelled. She took my hand.

"I'm tired." She moaned. Her eyes were beginning to droop.

"No Cassie! I can't lose you!" I cried. I couldn't lose her.

Then she fully closed her eyes. I began to cry a bit.

I can't lose her. I just can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii(:  
> The next chapter is the last.   
> Lmao.  
> <3


	15. Chapter 15

*1 Year Later*  
*Cassie’s POV*  
“No! Nath!” I giggled. He was chasing me around the studio. We were working on our album. I had just written a new song, based on my past that not a lot of people know a lot.   
I stepped into the recording booth locking the door behind me. I laughed as I stepped up to the microphone. I had spent so much time in the studio writing songs and recording them. I, now, was recording my new song, ‘Time To Fly’. Tom helped me write some of it. No one knew what it sounded like except for Tom and he was sworn to secrecy. I put on the earphones and Fred gave me the ‘okay’. The catchy beat had me all ready.   
“I remember when I was young, people pushing me around, saying that I was hopeless, worthless, didn’t know what I was doing.” I sang from my heart. I let the music play waiting for my next entrance.  
“I wanted to spread my wings, but people told me, you can’t do it. I wanted to, reach for the stars, but people kept pulling me down-.” I jammed along to the beat.  
”Now, It’s time for me to shine. It’s time for me to fly. I’ve grounded too long.”  
“It’s time, time for me to soar, to glide up with the stars, and reach for my dreams. It’s time to reach for my dreams. It’s time for me to fly.” I continued singing until I heard no more music.  
There were shocked faces.  
“God, that was fucking amazing.” Nathan came up and kissed me forehead. I smiled and laughed.  
“CASSANDRA DAVIDSON! YOU HAVE A COMPLETE PART FOR YOUR PART OF THE ALBUM!” Fred said, ruffling hair and grinning like an idiot. I kissed his cheek and smiled.   
“All because of you and Jayne, Fred!”   
~.~  
*Tom’s POV*  
I think I’m going to do it. I’m going to do it.   
I think it’s the right thing.  
Tomorrow. No one or nothing can stop me from doing it.   
~.~  
*Max’s POV*  
“Here you go, love.” I smiled at Emily before handing her a new diaper. We had our firstborn in front of us, Aliannah, who was almost one. Emily was pregnant with our second child, who was going to be a boy named Hayden, and she was about 6 months.  
“Thanks.” She said. I watched as she swiftly changed her diaper. She caught me staring and began to giggle.   
“What are you staring at, babe?” I smiled at her. She was still beautiful, with her blonde hair and all. Even though she was pregnant, she was still gorgeous.  
~.~  
*Emily’s POV*  
I looked up in the mirror. Today was the day. The day I was going to marry Max.   
I looked down in at the dress I was wearing. It was white and simple. My hair was curled and pined into perfection. I looked at my older brother, who would be walking me down the aisle, and I saw he had a tear in his eye. We sat in the limo, getting ready to go into the church.   
“Shh, I’m only getting married!” I smacked him playfully. He looked from side to side and pulled me into a hug.  
“I wish mum and dad could see you right now.” He mumbled. I pulled away and scolded him.  
“Don’t let the waterworks come out!” I smirked. I heard a knock. It was Kelsey Belle, who I decided would be my maid of honor, at the door.  
“They’re ready.” I took a deep breath and headed for the door. I watched Kelsey go in. I took a deep breath and my brother grabbed my hand.   
“Please rise for the bride.” I heard the minister say. ‘River Flows In You’ began to play, which was my favorite song, by Nathan who was at the piano, while he was one of the ushers. Everyone stood up. I smiled and began to walk. I saw my bridesmaids- Cassie, Ivy, Nareesha, and Kelsey- all crying. Tom was the best man for Max and the rest of the lads were ushers.   
The ceremony was a bore. I stood there waiting for the moment I said ‘I do.’ When it came, we kissed.  
I was officially Mrs. Max George.  
“Babe?” I asked while I was slow dancing with Max.  
“Yes, Mrs. George?” He couldn’t stop calling me that. I sucked in a breath.  
“I’m pregnant.”  
~.~  
*Ivy’s POV*  
“Hey babe!” I jumped as 2 arms slithered across my waist. His hot breath tickled the back of my neck.  
“Jay!” I squealed and pecked him. Then I went back to my studying.  
I shouldn’t have done that.   
With Jay and his arms, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He laid me down on the bed and then got on top of me. Then…he began to tickle me.  
“No! Jay! No!” I screamed, laughing so hard. He laughed and tickled me even harder. He was tickling me so much.  
“Say, ‘Jay, I love you, you are the best, most handsome, and the sexiest guy to walk on this planet!” He said over my screaming. I began kicking. Then the door burst open.  
“JAY NOAH CARLOS MCGUINESS IF YOU’RE HAVING SEXYTIME WITH MY BEST-“Cassie ran in, stopping at mid-sentence. Then she ran out crying again. Jay and I exchanged a look. I ran after her, not knowing where she was going.  
~.~  
*Tom’s POV*  
I started to pack the things I needed, until I got a phone call from Kelsey.  
“Hey baby, what’s up?” I said.   
“Cassie’s gone.”  
“What the fuck? Where are you?” I ran towards my car and began to turn on the ignition.  
“She was at her house in Bolton; something that she said triggered it again.” Kelsey said weakly. I quickly drove to Bolton.   
“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”  
“Stay safe, see you, babe.”  
We had all moved after the incident. Cassie was unwilling to give up her house. Her management moved her recording to her house, since they had a booth and all. Jayne was flexible with us, having us go to London once a week, but most of the time recording in a studio near Bolton.  
I had moved in with Kelsey in a flat in the outskirts of Bolton, about 20 or so minutes away from Cassie’s. Cassie gave the top floor, except for my room, to Jay and Ivy. They shared the kitchen and all. Max and Emily lived in my neighborhood, near my mum and dad. Siva and Nareesha lived 2 blocks away. They were married, finally.   
What could’ve triggered it? It was hurtful, yes, I almost died when it happened but for Cassie it was a whole different story.  
~.~  
*Kelsey’s POV*  
I put my hand on the bump as I went into Cassie’s house.   
“Hello? Anyone here?” I called. No answer. Then, Cassie came speeding, almost knocking me over as she ran out the door. Then Jay and Ivy appeared.   
“What the hell just happened?!” I yelled angrily. Hormones suck. But they were all used to it.  
“It triggered again.” Ivy said sadly. I put my hand on my forehead and called Tom.   
“Hey baby, what’s up?” He cheered into the phone. That boy…   
“Cassie’s gone.”   
“What the fuck? Where are you?” I could hear him running to his car.  
“She was at her house in Bolton; something that she said triggered it again.” I weakly said.   
“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” He was such a brother.  
“Stay safe, see you, babe.” I hung up the phone and I saw Jay walking towards the door.  
“You going out?” I called. He nodded and ran off.  
I hope we find her.  
~.~  
*Cassie’s POV*  
“I’m so sorry. We did all we could.” The doctor said to me. I brought my knees up to my head and sobbed. Luke was next to me, silent, crying too. Nathan wrapped his arms around me too.  
We were in Sammy’s room. I had been discharged from the hospital a few days ago with minor injuries. The same with Luke. Sammy had suffered a lot.   
“No. This isn’t happening!” I screamed. I had just lost the 2 people in my life that mattered.   
“We’ll leave you to it.” The doctor said sadly. Luke came over and Nathan let go. He pulled me into a hug and I buried my face into his chest. I cracked an eye open to see Sammy. So still, like she was sleeping.   
“No. Luke. This isn’t happening!” I said, muffled by the sobs. Tom and Kelsey were holding each other, Tom trying hard to stay strong while Kelsey cried her eyes out the same with Max and Emily. Nareesha and Siva were standing there in shock and Nareesha had tears down her face.   
~.~  
*Luke’s POV*  
It was the day of the funeral.   
I had a jagged hole in my heart.   
This was all caused by 3 guys, who all just went to jail after.  
We went to the church. The priest said a couple words that I ignored until Cassie went up. She was wearing a blue, simple dress. Her makeup was minimal. She had some tears down her face.   
“Wow. I thank you all for coming to my best friend’s funeral.” She started, forcing a smile.   
“Me and Sammy…ah, I can’t do this.” She crumpled the paper she had in her hands.   
“Me and Sammy grew up during our teenage life. I moved to England here when I was about 12. We didn’t keep any secrets from each other. She was my sister, my mom, my best friend, and my guardian angel- so many more. I love her. You see my necklace and my bracelet? She has matching. I never thought this would happen. I lost part of myself today and the day she died.” She now had tears all down on her face. I did too. Then she ended and it was my turn.  
“I didn’t know Sammy as long as Cassie did. I knew her long enough to know that I love her. She was my girlfriend. She brought me happiness. From the day that we met and then working together. Now, I can’t finish the shoot without her. I know, she doesn’t want us to be crying. But I can’t. She had such an effect on me. I miss you Sammy Baby, I love you.”  
~.~  
*Tom’s POV*  
I found her.   
“Cassie.” I wrapped my arms around her.   
“Why, Tom, Why?” She sobbed. It was still burning like a flame in her heart. I saw right through her. She was still tormented on Twitter about the death when it was a weak point for her.   
“It’s going to be okay. It will be okay.”   
~.~   
*Nathan’s POV*  
I found Tom and Cassie. Tom was sitting there, asleep, with Cassie in his chest. I took a picture and uploaded it on Twitter.   
@NathanTheWanted: My babe @Cassie_Davidson_13 and @TomTheWanted #SiblingLove pic.twitter.com/U32aea3  
I gently woke Tom up and I carried Cassie. She stirred slightly, and then fell back asleep.  
“What triggered it?” I asked quietly to Tom.   
“Jay said it was that she said ‘best friend’.” Tom muttered, still half asleep. He was on his phone.  
“Cheeky shit.” He muttered to me. He must’ve seen the picture.  
We soon got to the house and I was walking up the stairs when I heard,  
“Nath?” I looked down.  
“Cassie?”  
“Thank You.”   
“For What?” I was confused.  
“For everything.”  
~.~  
*Cassie’s POV*  
“What triggered it?” I heard someone ask. I couldn’t make out the voice.  
“Jay said it was that she said ‘best friend’.” I heard Tom’s Bolton accent.   
“Cheeky shit.” Tom said out of nowhere. Then I spun back into deep sleep.  
I felt Nathan walking up the stairs.   
“Nath?”  
“Cassie?”   
“Thank you.”  
“For What?”  
“For everything.”  
~.~  
*Kelsey’s POV*  
Tom was leading me outside. It was 5 in the morning and I was tired.  
“Where are we going?” I asked, yawning and rubbing my eyes with my free hand.   
“You’ll see.” We were climbing up somewhere.   
“Close your eyes.” He grinned as he lifted me bridal style. I squealed and closed my eyes. He set me down.  
“Open.” I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful sunrise ever. Oh my god.  
“Oh my god.” My hand covered my mouth as I watched the sun rise. Then he got down on one knee. I gasped again.  
“Kelsey, I loved you since I met you at that pub. We have been together for so long. So will you marry me?” He asked with a gorgeous ring.   
“Yes. A million times yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart Vacancy is over :(   
> Keep a look out for a sequel and a Epilogue!   
> Lillian xo


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue for Heart Vacancy!  
> Sequel will be up soon!  
> Much Love,  
> Lillian xx

*17 years after*  
*Kelsey’s POV*  
“BENTLEY PARKER, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!” I heard someone scream. I watched as Bailey chased Bentley around.  
It’s been 17 years and the band is still together. Their fans were as supportive as ever! I was pregnant with Bentley when Tom asked me to marry him. Soon after we were married, too much sexytime with Tom, I got pregnant with Bailey.   
Our wedding was pretty magical, me wearing a large frilly dress, to what Tom wanted. We had it right after Bentley was born.   
Bentley is 17 years old and he is just like Tom. He loves being shirtless and he loves jamming on his guitar. He’s dating Max’s daughter (after a lot of persuading), Aliannah and they’ve been together since they were 15. Bailey is 16 years old and she’s really bright, where they say she inherited from me. They both have dark hair like Tom’s; unlike mine and they both have hazel eyes like Tom.  
“FUC-“Bentley began to say.   
“LANGUAGE.” Tom’s voice boomed throughout the house. I laughed and sat down next to him.   
“Can you believe it? We’re releasing our 14th album.” He said kissing my hair. I smiled. I was still teaching at K2K with Kelsey Ann and it was so much fun! All the positive energy made me happy.   
“Mum! Bentley almost told Camden that I liked him!” Bailey pouted.   
“THAT’S BECAUSE IT’S TRUE!” We heard another scream.   
“I’LL TELL ALIANNAH THAT YOU STILL SLEEP WITH YOUR TEDDY BEAR!” Bailey yelled back up. Bentley then started chasing his little sister around. Bentley was dating Aliannah, Max and Emily’s daughter. And no matter how many times Bailey will try to deny it, she is crushing on Camden Kaneswaran.   
I sat back and thought about the life that I had. I was so grateful.  
Tom was happy. Bentley was happy. Bailey was mad at her brother, but she was happy.  
I am happy that my family is happy.  
~.~  
*Emily’s POV*  
“Aliannah! Hayden! Maddi! Parker! Come down here! Dinner is ready!” I yelled into the big house. Then I heard a stampede of steps, so I jumped out of the way. I watched as Hayden and Parker shoved each other to get the most food while Maddi rolled her eyes.   
Aliannah was our oldest, she was 17. She has blonde hair, which she dyed it; she didn’t inherit it from me. She was dating Tomsey’s son, Bentley, since they were 15. Hayden was our second, he’s 16. He has brown hair like Max’s and he’s “fit” to what most girls say. He’s dating Reaghan, Nathan’s daughter. Maddi and Parker are our twins, and they’re 13 going onto 14. Maddi has blonde hair like me and Parker has brown hair like Max. They are the youngest and the fans named them the “baby of the #TWfanmily”.  
“Hi mum!” She greeted and then went into the kitchen.  
“ALIANNAH!” Max called up the stairs, which shocked me. He spun me around and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled into the kiss. Aliannah came down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She went to sit down, to find that the boys were fighting for seconds.   
“Guys! I made a lot! Chill!” I laughed at the 2 boys. Maddi was still cracking terrible jokes with Max and Aliannah was still smiling. Hayden was checking his phone constantly, probably looking for messages from Reaghan, his girlfriend.  
“Aliannah! Why argh yhu shmiling leek an idiot?” I glared at Hayden for talking with his mouth full. She smiled even bigger.   
“Do you want to see the best thing ever?” They all nodded. She fished out her phone and pulled up a picture- of Bentley sleeping with a teddy bear. We all burst into laughter.   
“Oh, my, god. He’s just like Tom!” Max said fondly. The rest were laughing while Max and I smiled.   
“Bailey sent it to me and I tweeted it. Let’s say he wasn’t too happy.” Aliannah giggled.   
Life is never too dull with them around.  
~.~  
*Jay’s POV*  
“Preston! Stop talking to Raelyn and get ready for your guitar lesson!” I heard Ivy yelling. “Grayson, get ready for football practice, and Isabella, get ready for your volunteer work!” I went up to her and massaged her shoulders.   
“It’s okay, babe. I got this.” She smiled at me gratefully as I went up the stairs.   
“Preston. Let’s go.” I told Preston as he was lying on his bed, texting. He nodded and began packing up. I found Grayson talking to Adalyn on the phone. I motioned for him to hurry up, but he waved me off. Then I finally got to Isabella’s room where I found her sleeping.  
“Bell. Bella. Isabella. Princess. Wake up!” I sang softly. She slapped me and then turned away. Then I threw her over my shoulder and she immediately woke up.   
“Okay, I’m awake! Put me down!” She laughed. I smiled at her and she went back into her room.   
It’s been 17 years and me and Ivy were still together and amazing. We got married 2 years after we released the album and before we were married, I got her pregnant with Preston, who’s 17. Preston has green eyes and a little bit of curly hair. He’s dating Raelyn, Siva’s Daughter, which neither of us are particularly fond of. Isabella is my princess. She’s 16 and she has dyed blonde hair with my blue eyes. She jokes that she doesn’t want to look like me. She’s single and happy, which is good, because I’d be giving them ‘the talk’ a lot. Grayson is the youngest at 15 and he has brown hair and brown eyes strangely. He dates Adalyn, which is Nathssie’s daughter.  
10 minutes later, all 3 kids were ready.   
“Let’s go!” I gestured to the door and they all piled into the SUV. The 2 boys were fighting for the front seat and being Isabella; she walked ahead of them and sat in the front leaving the 2 boys to curse under their breath.  
“That’s my girl!” I cheered into her ear. She smiled at me and started texting, probably Reaghan or something.   
“What did you guys do in school today?” It was Preston’s last year in school and he was excited. That boy hated school for some apparent reason. Isabella was almost out and Grayson was nowhere close.   
“It was alright.” Preston shrugged. He was fondling his guitar case. I looked to my right as I was driving.  
“I got an A on my last maths test. God, I can’t wait until Mr. Faulker dies. I hate him.” Isabella muttered.   
“OMG. The first mean thing that Bell has ever said!” Preston fake gasped. I glared at him through the mirror and he immediately shut up. Grayson didn’t answer, he was looking outside.   
“What about you, Gray?” I asked him cheerfully.  
“Okay.” He replied vaguely. Something was wrong. Grayson was usually outgoing and happy. I dropped Bell off first, then Preston. I looked at Grayson.  
“What’s going on?” I asked him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
“I think Adalyn is keeping something from me.” He answered.   
“Did you ask her?”  
“Yeah, she said it was nothing.”  
“Do you want me to find out from Nath?”   
“No Thanks.”  
“Okay, Grayson, trust me, everything will be okay. Adalyn is great and what she’s keeping from you isn’t that serious, I promise.” I said, hoping that it was true. He smiled and he hopped out of the car.   
“Thanks, dad!”   
~.~  
*Siva’s POV*  
“Seev. Seev. Seeva. Seev.” I felt poking at my sides while Nareesha looked at me.   
“Yes, babe?” I said tiredly, yawning.   
“It’s time. It’s time for Raelyn’s first photo shoot!” She said excitedly. “And after that, it’s the first football game of the season for Camden!”   
After we were married, Nareesha got pregnant with twins. The older twin is Raelyn, which she is a diva and a total girly girl. She’s a model and she hopes to start in the fashion industry. She dates Preston McGuiness, and I am not that happy. Camden is our younger one and he’s more serious than Raelyn. He’s a total jock. And he likes Bailey Parker.   
“That’s great.” I got up from the bed and kissed her lightly. I got dressed and went into Raelyn’s room. She was freaking out, as usual, and she was pacing.   
“What if I mess up? What if they don’t like me anymore and never ask me to come again?” She asked me nervously. I held her tightly and pulled her into a hug. I kissed the top of her head.  
“They’re going to love you. Be yourself. You remind me of Jay when we were going to do our first performance. He was freaking out and he almost pulled his curls out.” I chuckled at the memory. She loosened up a bit and she took out her phone.  
“Who are you calling?” I asked nosily. She shot me a look.  
“Preston!” I shook my head and went down to Camden’s room where he was kicking a football around his room.   
“Camden. Kaneswaran. What did I say about kicking balls around the house?” I scolded. He quickly picked up the ball and put it on his bed.  
“Just warming up.” He replied vaguely. He picked up his phone and smiled. I shook my head and smiled. He was texting Bailey probably, that boy had such a crush on her. It was obvious to the world.  
~.~  
We got to Raelyn’s photo shoot early. We were all dressed up nicely and we watched as Raelyn modeled various poses and then we suddenly heard,  
“Are you Mr. and Mrs. Kaneswaran?” A lady in her mid-30’s approached us. Nareesha answered,  
“Yes, we are. Who are you?”   
“I’m Delsie Fullwood-McGold.” She explained. “I’m a manager at H&M and I want your daughter,” She pointed at Raelyn who was now talking with the photographer but walking towards us, “To model for us.”   
“Really?” She asked, coming up behind just hearing the last part. Her eyes went wide. “Can I?” She begged. I shrugged.  
“I’m cool with it, ask your mum.” Nareesha smiled and nodded.  
“Great! We’ll contact you soon. Here’s my number if you have any questions.” She handed us a business card and sped off.   
“That was amazing.”  
~.~  
*Luke’s POV*  
“Daddy?” I looked at my little girl, Sammy, as she held out her arms for me to pick her up.   
Yes, I had named my daughter after Sammy. After the incident, me and Cassie remained good friends. She had set me up with her friend, Delsie and we got married.   
Now, I have 3 kids. 2 boys and one girl. Paul and Kenny were 15 year old twins while Sammy was only 7. They all adored each other and that’s all that I care.  
I visit Sammy every year and I meet up with Cassie every so often. We weren’t as close. Sammy was our link. Sammy was our everything.  
I still miss her.   
~.~  
*Cassie’s POV*  
“Adalyn, baby, what’s wrong? This is amazing!” Nathan said happily to an almost crying Adalyn. She clutched the paper tightly in her hand. Caleb and Reaghan were watching and trying to comfort their sister but they didn’t know what to do.  
“How am I going to tell everyone? I’m not ready to leave for a month and a half!” A couple of tears slid down her cheeks. I walked over and put an arm around her.   
“It will all be okay. It will all be okay. Tell him the truth, and he’ll understand if he really loves you.” She nodded and took her phone out.   
It’s been awhile. Me and Nathan got married after everyone else but he got me pregnant 3 times. Our oldest is Reaghan, who’s 17 and she’s an aspiring dancer. She’s dating Hayden George, Max’s son. People say she got the dancing skills from me which is not true at all. My second is Caleb, who wants to be a singer and he plays piano better than Nathan can. He likes Isabella McGuiness and it’s kind of obvious. These kids aren’t good at hiding crushes. And the last is Adalyn, who is 14. She wants to be a model and she’s the girl version of Nathan. She dates Grayson McGuiness; let’s say Nathan wasn’t too happy when he heard.  
“Reaghan, time to go to your lessons.” I told her and waved her off. She gathered her stuff and I walked her to the door.  
“Bye Mum, have fun, love you!” She said kissing my cheek. I did the same.  
“Love you Reaghan, stay safe!” I called after her.  
“Hey little sis, see, everything turned out okay! He understands!” I heard the sound of Caleb comforting his little sister. I looked in the room and Nathan’s arm encircled around my waist. Caleb was hugging Adalyn and it was perfect.   
Everything was perfect.


End file.
